


Girlfriend Experience

by OverNoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDF, F/F, Fluff and Smut, They have a kid now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverNoot/pseuds/OverNoot
Summary: Angela, a lonely doctor hires Fareeha the escort for a night of fun which left her with a lasting impression.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so the smut in this is awful, Sorry.

Angela couldn’t hide the way her hands shook as she sat in the café. Her nerves had gotten so bad that she had botched a patient’s stitches, her boss eventually sending her home early.

“This was a mistake” Angela said to herself. “I should just get up and leave. I’m sure people no show all the time for her, she will understand.” Angela had arrived early, far earlier than was necessary but she hadn’t expected to be so nervous and be sent home so early.

Angela was about to get up and leave when she saw the reason she was sitting in the café walk through the door. Angela felt faint as their eyes locked across the room, a slight smile visible on the Egyptian’s face as she recognised the blond. Angela felt her heart beat increase further as the woman waved at her and walked through the empty café to her table.

“Angela?” she asked, her smile sending Angela’s heart into overdrive.

“Hi” she replied meekly as Fareeha sat down opposite.

“Have you been here long? I usually try to get here early for these things but I see you beat me to it.” Angela was surprised by how genuine Fareeha sounded.

“Uhh not long, I was nervous so I didn’t want to be late” Angela froze as Fareeha took a gentle hold of her hand.

“You have nothing to be nervous about Angela, we are just here to talk, nothing more” Fareeha begun to gently rub Angela’s hand with her thumb, slowly calming her down.

“Sorry, it’s just I’ve never done anything like this before.” Angela blushed as Fareeha smiled at her, Angela’s eyes focused on Fareeha’s hand that held her own.

“That’s totally fine Angela, ill guide you through it.” Angela looked up with a smile of thanks as Fareeha gently squeezed her hand. “Have you ordered?” Fareeha asked changing subject.

Angela hadn’t. Soon they both had coffees in front of them, Angela had ordered herself a muffin but was too nervous to eat it.

“Do you mind me asking how you found me?” Fareeha asked breaking the awkward silence.

“I… err… found your agency on the internet” Angela felt her face glow with embarrassment.

“Oh” Fareeha said quietly. “And can I ask why you emailed me?”

Angela didn’t know why she had emailed the Egyptian that sat before her. There had been so many men and woman to choose from yet something had drawn her to Fareeha’s profile. “Your eyes” she said quietly. “Something about your eyes made me want to meet with you. I didn’t read your profile until after I emailed you.” Angela saw a slight blush on the woman’s face as she stuttered out a thank you.

After she had recovered Fareeha spoke. “You said in your email that you weren’t sure what you were looking for, have you put any thought into what you want from our session?”

“Uhh pardon… what do you mean, don’t you just… you know.”

Fareeha laughed, softly squeezing Angela’s hand once more and looking deep into her eyes. “Angela, I offer a lot more than just sex.”

“Oh” Angela said quietly.

Fareeha smiled once more. “Why don’t I tell you what we could and let you decide what you want”

“Ok”

“So obviously we can just have sex, that’s a cliché option. I also do kinks, BDSM and that kind of stuff.”

Angela felt herself blush. “Maybe not” she said quietly.

“There is also what has been dubbed, the girlfriend experience.”

“Oh, what’s that?” Angela asked sitting up in her seat.

Fareeha smiled sweetly at Angela. “I was hoping you would ask. Well there are two versions that people go for. The first is where we go out to dinner together, or maybe a work function, something like that and I act as your girlfriend for the night. Then at the end of the night we go back to a hotel or your place.”

“Oh, I guess that sounds alright” Angela said trying to hide her disappointment.

“Or we could do the other version. This one is a bit more involved and requires a bit of trust on your part. How it works is this; you give me a key to your place before the day of our session. While you are at work I’ll come over, make you dinner and tidy up the place if you like. Then you come home and I play the role of your girlfriend. We have dinner, maybe watch a movie or something then go to bed together.”

“And that’s when we…” Angela asked.

Fareeha laughed. “If you like. We don’t have to, my last client just wanted to sleep with me in her arms. Does that sound like something you would want.”

Angela nodded. “That sounds nice, I can’t remember the last time I had a home cooked meal.”

Fareeha took on a more concerned tone. “Now, you do understand what I am don’t you?”

Angela rubbed her neck as she avoided eye contact. “Yeah… kinda. You are a futa right?”

Fareeha nodded. “ I am, I just wanted to be clear so there were no surprises on the night. Have you ever been with one before?”

Angela shook her head. “No never, I’ve only ever been with women but its.. uhh… been a while. I didn’t notice you were until after I emailed you but I’ve always been curious.”

“Angela if you don’t mind me asking, why did you contact me? You are a successful and very attractive woman, surly you don’t need to hire escort to satisfy you.”

Angela looked down at her hands, withdrawing them from Fareeha’s. “I don’t know” she said quietly. “It’s not about the sex, not really. It’s more about the companionship and being with someone. I don’t know, I guess I’m just lonely.” she didn’t look up when Fareeha cupped her hands.

“I understand completely Angela, I really do. I’m glad you told me this, it will let me craft the perfect night for you. There are just a few more things we need to talk about then we are done” Fareeha waited for Angela to wipe away a lone tear. “If we do end up being intimate do you have any preferences?”

“Preferences?” Angela asked with a tilt of her head.

“Well, providing you get tested and you are willing we can have unprotected sex for a more, intimate experience. I don’t do it for everyone but I’m happy to do it with you if you want.”

“Oh.” Angela said quietly. “Well I don’t want to rule anything out” she added, blushing.

Fareeha smiled at Angela’s reaction, slipping her a business card. “Make an appointment and ask to see Kate. She will test you and give you a copy of mine, I get tested regularly.”

Angela nodded as she held the card close.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Fareeha asked.

“uh.. just one thing. I did a bit of research online… and… do you do… kissing?” Angela had expected Fareeha to laugh at her stupid question but instead she was met with a sincere smile.

“I don’t do it for everyone, but for you? Yes, absolutely. You want intimacy and kissing is an important part of that.”

Angela was silent for a few moments, taking in all that Fareeha had said.

“Do you want me to walk you out?” Fareeha asked once she had finished her drink.

“ok” Angela looked down at her untouched muffin and neglected coffee.

\---

Fareeha had surprised Angela as they left, she had taken her hand as they walked to Angela’s car. Angela thought Fareeha’s hands were comforting and warm, she allowed herself to enjoy the woman’s touch. Angela noticed that since Fareeha had touched her, her hands no longer shook with nerves, she was surprised by the calming effect Fareeha had.

“This is me” Angela said with sadness as they arrived at her car

“Email me the dates you have in mind and we can get everything organised. It was lovely meeting you Angela.”

Angela couldn’t help but focus on Fareeha’s lips as she spoke. “It was nice to finally meet you too.”

Angela closed her eyes as Fareeha’s hand gently cupped her face, her heat beat racing. All the stress of her day left her body as Fareeha’s lips connected with her own. Angela had expected Fareeha to take the lead as they kissed, as Fareeha had far more experience but she didn’t instead matching Angela’s pace as they deepened the kiss. Fareeha allowed Angela to explore her mouth, waiting for Angela to be comfortable before she took a more active role. Angela moaned as Fareeha wrapped her arms around her, pressing her against the car, smiling though the kiss.

“Wow” Angela giggled once they broke apart, still in each other’s arms.

“Just wanted to see what you liked” Fareeha said smoothly.

Angela laughed as she hid her blush in Fareeha’s chest. Eventually they broke apart and Angela got into her car, Fareeha stood by the side of the road until Angela was out of sight.

\---

Angela had known she would be a nervous wreck the day of her session with Fareeha, she was thankful she could hide in her office and do paperwork. Her shift ended at 5pm, Angela spent each moment watching the clock on its slow march towards 5. Angela jumped as her phone buzzed next to her. She smiled as she saw who it was from.

F: You have a lovely apartment.  
F: just started dinner, see you soon <3

Angela had to remind herself that Fareeha was acting but she desperately wanted to believe that Fareeha didn’t need to act too hard.

Angela panicked as someone knocked on her office door, hiding her phone between her legs. “Come in” she called. She was relieved that it was only a nurse with some more paperwork for her to sign and not an emergency that might keep her from getting home on time.

\---

Angela shook like a leaf as she stood outside her own apartment door. She could hear movement in her apartment, likely Fareeha cooking dinner. Angela took a deep breath before putting her key in the lock and opening the door, stepping into the unknown.

“Angela, is that you?” Fareeha called sweetly from the kitchen.

“uhh… yes?” Angela replied hesitantly as she hung up her coat by the door next to Fareeha’s.

Angela felt her mouth go dry and her face go red as laid eyes on Fareeha standing in the kitchen. She  though she looked beautiful, one of her aprons pulled tight against her body accentuating her figure.

“How was work?” Fareeha asked as she kissed Angela softly.

“Long, I couldn’t focus all day” Angela sighed as she melted into Fareeha’s embrace.

“Thinking about me I hope” Fareeha teased as she kissed the top of Angela’s head. Angela mumbled into Fareeha’s chest. “Well I’m all yours now.” She said as she broke the hug and returned to her cooking. “This is still a few minutes away. Why don’t you go take a shower to relax, I laid out some clothes on the bed that I through you might like.”

Angela did feel much more relaxed after a shower and a fresh set of clothes. Angela was unsure how Fareeha had known but she had laid out her most comfortable and favourite pyjamas.

“Angela?” Fareeha knocked on the bedroom door. “Dinner is almost ready. Are you ok?” she added sounding concerned.

Angela opened the door, surprising Fareeha with the sudden close proximity.

“Are you ok?” Fareeha repeated softly.

Angela sighed, throwing her arms around Fareeha. “I’m fine. I’m just a little nervous is all”

Fareeha returned the hug, pressing a kiss to the top of Angela’s head. “Take your time, let me know if you want me to do anything. Do you want a moment?”

“No, I’m fine. Let’s eat”

\---

Angela didn’t feel hungry as Fareeha placed a plate in front of her, her appetite had been overridden by her nerves. She felt bad that Fareeha had gone to such effort to cook her something for her to not want to eat it. She had expected to only be able to manage a mouth full but the moment she took the first bite her nerves went away.

Angela almost felt bad by the way she had eaten her meal so quickly, providing little conversation as she quickly ate her meal.

“Good?” Fareeha laughed as she watched Angela wolf down her meal. Angela moaned in delight as she took another bite.

“So good” she said, her mouth full of food.

“I’m glad you like it. It’s an old family recipe, I don’t get to cook it too much now days. There’s more left if you want it.”

It took all of Angela’s willpower to turn down seconds. “No thankyou Fareeha, that was wonderful” she said, leaning over the table to kiss Fareeha in thanks.

“What do you want to do now?” Fareeha asked as she collected the plates.

\---

Angela sighed happily as she lay in Fareeha’s arms in front of the tv. Angela didn’t know the movie that she was watching, she was only concerned with the warm arms around her. It had taken her a while to get the courage to lay in Fareeha’s arms but Fareeha had been patient, never rushing or pushing Angela to act too fast.

“So warm.” Angela mumbled as she buried herself further into Fareeha’s embrace, intertwining their legs together.

“You’re getting sleepy” Fareeha teased as Angela struggled to keep her eyes open.

“No I’m not” Angela mumbled. “I’m just resting my eyes”

“Come on habibi, it’s time for bed.” Angela squealed has Fareeha picked her up off the couch in a bridal carry, taking her to the bedroom.

\---

Angela didn’t feel tied once she was in bed with Fareeha. Every movement the beauty lying next to her made caused her to flinch. Angela froze as Fareeha tucked herself up to Angela, her head resting on Angela’s chest.

Fareeha listened for a moment before looking at Angela with a concerned look. “Angela, is everything alright, your heart is pounding.”

Angela didn’t answer.

“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Fareeha whispered as she revered the position so Angela was lying on her chest.

“But I want to” Angela whispered back, looking up into Fareeha’s eyes. Cupping her face Angela lent up softly beginning to kiss her. Fareeha kissed back, pulling Angela up onto her lap. Angela moaned though the kiss as she felt Fareeha’s bulge though her pants. “Is that because of me?” she asked as Fareeha begun sucking on Angela’s neck while her hands explored the rest of her body.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day. I want you so bad” she wined as Angela sat up, pulling off her top. Fareeha licked her lips at the sight of Angela’s bare chest, quickly pulling her down to suck on Angela’s breasts.

“Ahh, gentle” Angela gasped as teeth grazed her skin. Her hand moved behind her, slipping into Fareeha’s pants. Fareeha moaned as Angela gave her length a gentle squeeze. Fareeha sat up to kiss her once more before rapping her arms around Angela and rolling them over so she was on top.

Angela gasped once more as Fareeha’s fingers slipped into her pants, Fareeha’s fingers moved over Angela’s wet folds. Angela looked her in the Eyes, slightly nodding her head as she raised her butt to slip her pants off.

Angela bit her lip as Fareeha rubbed the tip of her length at her dripping entrance, “I’m not going to fuck you” Fareeha whispered in Angela’s ear. “I’m going to make love to you” she said as she pushed the tip inside.

Angela gasped as the head was pushed in, her arms rapping around Fareeha’s back, pulling her close. Fareeha slowly begun to thrust in, pushing in an inch before pulling out half an inch, allowing Angela to stretch around her length. Angela’s soft moans filled the air as Fareeha gently worked herself deeper inside of her.

Fareeha let out a satisfied growl once she was completely inside Angela.

“Please” was all Angela needed to say to start Fareeha gently thrusting into her. Angela could feel the heat building within her with each thrust. Her hands trailed to Fareeha’s ass, pulling her in, desperate for more of the moaning woman that was inside of her.

Angela came as Fareeha’s thumb brushed her clit, sending her over the edge and gasping as she held onto Fareeha like a man drowning at sea. Fareeha didn’t slow her pace, continuing her deep thrusts into the angel beneath her.

“Fuck Angela, I’m close” Fareeha moaned as her once steady pace quickened and became more erratic, her moans becoming deeper. “Pull out?” she gasped as Angela bit her lip.

“Inside, inside please” Angela begged, her big blue eyes looking up at Fareeha’s brown lust filled orbs.  Angela wrapped her legs around Fareeha’s body pulling her in as deep as she could.

Angela shuddered as Fareeha unloaded inside of her, the twitching of Fareeha’s cock and the ropes of warmth that shot in inside of her sent her over the edge once more. Fareeha’s hips jerked wildly as she shot deeper inside Angela, Angela’s spasms milking Fareeha of all she had.

Fareeha rolled them over one final time, allowing them to catch their breath without Fareeha crushing Angela. Fareeha’s hand slipped down to take herself out of Angela.

“Wait” Angela stopped her hand. “Leave it in? Just for a little longer” Fareeha laughed as she wrapped her arms around Angela holding the naked angel close. “That was… you were… perfect” Angela said as she kissed Fareeha’s chest.

Soon Angela’s gentle breaths turned to quiet snores. Fareeha gently slipped Angela of, stifling a laugh at Angela’s whimper as she slipped herself out of Angela. Pulling the up covers over Angela’s naked body she held her close, soon joining her in slumber.

\---

Angela woke up to an empty bed, she was disappointed but had been expecting it. As her senses returned her heat rate quickened, she could hear her shower running. Gingerly she got out of bed and went to the bathroom door, peaking her head inside.

Angela bit her lip as she took in the muscled back and buttocks of the woman before here. She hadn’t gotten a good look at Fareeha the night before but she liked what she saw now. Fareeha must have sensed that she was being watched as she turned, catching Angela red handed.

Fareeha’s cock twitched as Angela’s eyes were drawn between Fareeha’s legs. “That was inside of me?” Angela asked as she approached Fareeha slowly.

“I hope you don’t mind me using your shower” Fareeha said coolly as Angela’s fingers trailed down her side.

“Only if I can join you” Angela whispered before biting Fareeha’s earlobe.

\---

Angela gasped as she was lifted up and pushed against the cold tile wall of the shower. “Please” she begged as Fareeha’s length teased her warm entrance.

“How do you want it?” Fareeha purred. “Gentle and slow like last night or…” she slightly thrusted up, her head slipping in before sliding out. “Harder and fast.”

“Like last night” Angela wined. “Make love to me like you did last night Fareeha.”

“Anything for my angel” Fareeha whispered as she slipped herself inside, Angela gasping as she adjusted to Fareeha’s size. Like before Fareeha begun to gently fuck Angela against the tile wall, Angela’s hands raking across Fareeha’s back trying to find purchase. The deeper Fareeha got the harder Angela’s thighs pressed against her.

“I’m close” Fareeha growled into Angela’s ear, her moans were intoxicating quickly driving Fareeha to the brink. Angela whimpered as Fareeha bottomed out, coming hard on Fareeha’s dick. Fareeha came hard moments later. She struggled to stay upright as she shot her load deep into Angela’s warm hole. Fareeha almost collapsed as one of Angela’s hands snaked down to massage her balls, ensuring that Fareeha shot every drop possible deep inside her.

\---

Angela’s light singsong voice filled the kitchen as she cooked premixed pancakes. “I don’t have much in the house as you probably noticed, I hope this will do.” she said as she plated up while Fareeha waited patiently at the counter.

“I’m sure they will be perfect” Fareeha smiled as she stole a kiss from Angela as she sat down.

They were average at best but Angela didn’t care, she was sharing them with the most perfect woman she had ever met.

“Angela?” Fareeha asked with a mouth full of pancake.

“hmm?”

Fareeha held up a finger as she finished chewing. “You are on birth control, right? I only ask because… you know”

Angela laughed. “I am. I can get the box if you’d like” she replied attempting to get up.

Fareeha stopped her with a hand on her knee. “I believe you. I was just asking”.

Angela sighed as she looked at the clock. It was quickly becoming 10, the time at which her time with Fareeha would end.

Fareeha noticed it too. “Our time is almost up. Is there anything else you wanted to do?”

Angela sighed, resting her head on Fareeha’s shoulder. “No, you were perfect. Thankyou for everything Fareeha.” Angela knew the rule but asked anyway. “can we… do this again?” she felt Fareeha gently pat her head.

“Angela, you know the rules. No repeat sessions. We don’t want one of us falling in love now do we?”

 _Too late_ Angela thought as Fareeha took her plate to the kitchen. She watched as Fareeha took the envelope that Angela had placed there the morning before. She was surprised that she didn’t check its contents.

“Will I ever see you again?” Angela asked as Fareeha opened the door.

“Maybe” Fareeha shot her a sincere smile. “I don’t just say this to anyone, but if I was ever to break my rule it would be for you.”

Fareeha left Angela alone sitting at her table with a half a plate of cooling pancakes.

\---

Angela had never intended to walk through the emergency room that day but she was late for a meeting and it was the quickest way.

“Make way!” Angela was shoved aside as two paramedics pushing a gurney rushed past. Angela listened as the patient’s injuries were relayed to the doctor on call. The patient was a victim of a hit and run. Angela knew she was late but the plea for help in the new doctor’s eyes brought her over.

“What do we have?” she asked as she pulled on some gloves and took control of the situation.

“Jane Doe, multiple internal and external injuries.”

Angela froze for a moment once she got a good look at the woman on the gurney. She shook it off quickly, resuming her doctor persona.

“Fareeha? It’s Doctor Zeigler, you were in an accident and brought to Mercy hospital, can you hear me?”

Fareeha blinked, unable to move her head on account of the straps around her body.

“I’ve never seen an angel before” she mumbled looking up into Angela’s eyes.

“But you have seen me before” Angela replied, brushing away a stray hair before Fareeha fell unconscious.

\---

Angela was alone in her office when her phone rang.

“Doctor Zeigler speaking”

“Hello Doctor. Its Nurse May, you asked me to call you if Amari woke up. She’s awake and asking for you?”

“Asking for me?”

“Well, she was asking for ‘the angel that saved her’ I assumed she meant you”

“Thankyou, I’ll be there shortly.”

\---

Angela practically ran to Fareeha’s room, only pausing around the corner for a few moments to catch her breath before she confidently strode into the room.

Fareeha recognised her instantly, stammering as she tried to sit up. “Angela? Is that you?”

“Hello Fareeha” she replied sweetly.

“How… how long has it been since we last… saw each other”

Angela sat on the edge of the bed. “it’s been 3 years, 9 months and 21 days…. Not that I was counting or anything…”

Angela watched as Fareeha blushed as she tried to straighten her hair. “That long?” she said eventually. “how… how have you been?”

Angela smiled as she looked away from Fareeha’s eyes. “I’ve been good” she said quietly. “Really good”

“I’m glad. Are you still in that apartment?”

Angela laughed again and hid a shy smile. “Yeah, just me and Kamilah.”

“Oh? And is Kamilah your girlfriend?” Fareeha sat up further and tried not to sound too interested.

This time Angela didn’t try to hide her smile. “No” Angela said gently shaking her head. She paused before looking Fareeha in the eyes. “She’s my daughter… my three year old daughter.”

“Oh” Fareeha said on reflex before she begun to process what Angela was saying. “Oh” she repeated quietly as Angela’s words begun to sink in. “is she… mine?” Fareeha asked, searching Angela’s eyes for a explanation.

“She is” Angela softly, gently taking Fareeha’s hand in her own.

“But… I didn’t you say that you were… “ Angela cut her off.

“On birth control? I was, it turns out the brand I was on isn’t effective against non-male female conception.”

“They really should print that on the box” Fareeha thought out loud.

Angela laughed. “They do, its somewhere in the fine print apparently.”

“Why didn’t… you know… stop it?”

Angela was quiet for a few moments before speaking softly. “I was going to at first when I first found out. But, the more I through about it the more I wanted to keep it.”

Fareeha looked to be in shock. She no longer looked Angela in the eye instead looking at the hand Angela was holding. “Do you have a photo?”

\---

“Shes… Shes…”

“Perfect?” Angela teased as Fareeha looked at the photo on Angela’s phone.

“Perfect” Fareeha repeated quietly. “She has your eyes” she said looking up at the original specimens.

Angela laughed. “That’s about the only thing she got from me, the rest is from you” Angela was right, Kamilah’s brown hair and skin bore a striking resemblance to Fareeha’s.

“Can I meet her?” Fareeha asked, looking up from the photo of the bubbly three year old.

Angela’s face lit up with a wonderful smile. “Of course you can” she said gently squeezing her hand. “She’s actually in day care down stairs, I can go get her now if you’d like.”

Fareeha’s face drained of colour. “I… Uhh…”

“I know… I know… too sudden. Maybe when you are better?”

“Yeah. Sorry” she said meekly.

Angela got up and made to leave but paused at the door. “Fareeha, would it be alright if I came and visited you again?”

“I would love it if you came and visited me Angela.”

\---

“Uhh hello?” Angela called into the speaker phone as she wrestled with recently bathed but still dripping wet Kamilah.

“Angela?”  Came the distorted reply.

“Fareeha!” Angela squealed. “Kami please, Mutti needs you to sit still.”

“No!” Kamilah yelled as she ran off into the other room.

“Is now a bad time? I can call back.”

“No!” Angela said a bit too loudly and quickly. “I mean, now is a good time to talk. Kamilah just had a bath.” Angela smiled as Fareeha laughed though the phone.

“Was that her I heard giggling?”

“yes it was. what’s up Fareeha?”

“uh… its about what you said before… about coming over to visit Kamilah… and you. Does the offer still stand?”

Angela was glad she was on the phone so she didn’t need to hide her blush and smile. “Of course it is Fareeha. You are welcome any time.”

“great! I know this is sudden but… is now ok?”

“Yes!” Angela embarrassed herself by practically yelling into the phone. “I mean, of course. Do you remember the address?”

Once Fareeha had the address she said she would be over in 10 minutes. Angela squealed when they hung up drawing the attention of the still dripping wet 3 year old.

“Mutti?” she asked from the door way.

“Kami, come here and let me dry you. A good friend is coming to visit”

“Who? Kamilah asked as she allowed Angela to finally begin to dry her.

“Her name is Fareeha and she is coming over because she wants to meet you”

“Me?!” she squealed. “Mutti is she really coming to see me?”

“She is my little dove so you must be on your best behaviour.”

“I will Mutti!”

\---

For the first time in a long time Angela didn’t have to fight Kamilah to get her dressed. She had even stood still enough for Angela to put her gold hair decorations. Both girls raced to the door when they heard the bell ring.

“Remember, best behaviour” Angela whispered before opening the door.

Angela laughed at the sight before her. Instead of the smiling face of Fareeha that she had been expecting she instead found a large bouquet of flowers.

“These are for you” Fareeha’s voice came from behind the flowers.

“You shouldn’t have, thankyou so much.” Angela hugged Fareeha awkwardly around the flowers in thanks.

“And this” Fareeha produced a stuffed toy bear. “Is for Kamilah.”

Kamilah was hiding behind Angela’s legs, her big blue eyes looking up as the tall brow woman.

“What do you say?” Angela said to her young daughter.

“Thankyou” Kamilah said quietly as she took the toy before running back into the room to hide.

“She’s shy around strangers” Angela explained as she let Fareeha in and begun her search for a vase. “I’m just about to put dinner on, would you like to stay?”

\---

Fareeha did stay for dinner. Kamilah was quiet to begin with but soon she was excitedly talking with Fareeha about the pre-school she went to. Eventually Kamilah fell asleep in Fareeha’s arms as she quietly chatted with Angela.

“I should get her to bed” Angela said getting up to take her sleeping child.

“Oh” Fareeha said, not noticing the child was sleeping. Fareeha felt herself blush in the close proximity to Angela as she handed over Kamilah.

“So…” Angela said once she had tucked Kamilah in. Angela desperately wanted to take she seat next to Fareeha but restrained herself and sat opposite.

“Angela. I don’t know how to put this so I’m just going to come out and say it. With your permission I’d like to be a part of Kamilah’s life.” Fareeha didn’t dare look Angela in the eyes.

“What about me?” Angela quietly asked.

“Pardon?”

“What about me? Would you be a part of my life?” Angela crossed the room taking the seat next to Fareeha and held her hand. “I don’t want you around if you are just going to disappear for 4 years again. Kamilah needs stability… I need stability”

“I won’t leave you again.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha and Angela go on their first date.

“Kamilah the baby sitter will be here soon, please let me dress you.” Kamilah giggled as she ran away half dressed, escaping Angela’s clutches. “Kamilah please, mutti needs you to get dressed, this is important.” Eventually Angela caught up to her undressed daughter and managed to get her decent before the baby sitter arrived.

\---

“Thankyou for doing this Samantha”

“It’s no problem Doctor Zeigler. Where is the little one?” she asked looking around the apartment.

Angela laughed. “She’s in her room. She is angry at me for not bringing her with me.”

The young nurse laughed as Angela rolled her eyes.

“Kamilah, mutti is leaving now. Be nice for Samantha for me!” Angela stood in the doorway and waited for the inevitable sounds of her daughter running to say goodbye.  Angela was right and soon she was hugging her daughter. “You have all my numbers correct?” she asked Samantha.

“Yes I do doctor and I have the number of the restaurant in case I can’t contact you. Doctor, everything is going to be fine.”

With a deep breath Angela said goodbye one last time to her daughter and left her in the hands of someone other than herself for the first time.

\---

Despite Angela’s difficultly in saying goodbye to her daughter she still managed to make it to the restaurant on time. Angela felt her heart beat increase with every step as she followed the waiter towards the table. Angela tried to sneak a peek around the waiter’s body but she couldn’t spot her date. Angela almost shoved the waiter out the way when she spotted Fareeha at the table, nervously looking at her phone.

“Angela, Hi!” Fareeha knocked the table in her haste to stand up as Angela approached. “You look… wow.” Angela blushed as Fareeha continued to struggle to form a coherent compliment.

“Hello Fareeha” Angela kissed Fareeha on the cheek as she pulled out Angela’s chair for her. “I see you started without me” she pointed to Fareeha’s half empty wine glass.

“Yeah, sorry… I was kinda nervous.” Fareeha blushed as she took her seat. “It’s been a while since the last time I went on an actual date.”

“It’s been a while for me too” Angela said quietly before waving a waiter over and ordering herself a glass of wine.

“So how’s Kamilah?” Fareeha asked.

“She’s good. She’s actually mad at me at the moment.”

“Why?” Fareeha asked with a smirk on her face.

Angela blushed although she didn’t know why. “She got upset when I told her I was coming to see you, she wanted to come too.” The waiter arrived with Angela’s wine and took their meal orders. “I thought about what you said when you came over.”

Fareeha sat up in her seat. “And?” Fareeha tried to stay steady but she could already feel her nerves getting the better of her.

“I just need to know one thing. Do you want to be with me and Kamilah out of guilt?”

Fareeha hadn’t expected the question but she visibly relaxed, she knew the answer.

“I do feel guilty for what happened but that’s not why I want to be with you, I’ve wanted to be with you before you told me what happened. The moment you walked into my hospital room was one of the best moments of my life.”

“But why then? We barely know each other.” Angela asked.

Fareeha reached across their table to take both of Angela’s hands in her own. “I don’t know, I’ve been asking myself that for the past 3 years. I know that it must sound strange but the moment I saw you in that café, I felt something.”

“Then why didn’t you stay, or at least say something?”

Fareeha sighed. “I didn’t want to get hurt” she said quietly. “What was I supposed to say? Hey I know you just paid me for sex but would you want to go out with me sometime. I thought the feeling would go away eventually and by the time I realised it wasn’t I didn’t know how to contact you or how you would react if I did.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.” Angela was interrupted by the arrival of their starters. Angela quickly found herself missing the feeling of Fareeha’s hands holding her own.

\---

“If we are going to do this we should take it slow.” Fareeha gave her a questioning look. “Us… together I mean. I don’t want to ruin it by rushing in to anything.”

“If that’s what you want I’m fine with that.”

Angela smiled. “Good” Angela had been avoiding the question all night but she needed to know, she just didn’t know how the answer would affect her. “Fareeha, do you still… work?”

Fareeha paused mid chew. “You mean as an escort?”

Angela nodded. “It’s just… I don’t want to force you to give it up for me but I get… jealous. Sex isn’t just sex for me, It’s more personal.”

“You have nothing to worry about Angela” Fareeha said with a gentle smile. “I gave up that life a long time ago.”

“You did?”

Fareeha nodded. “Yes. Since I was with you I’ve…”

“Fareeha please, I don’t want to hear how many people you have been with since me.” Angela interrupted.

“I’ve been with no one else.”

Angela would be lying if she didn’t admit she was somewhat relived. “why not?”

“none of them were you” Angela laughed at such a cliché statement but she could see the sincerity in Fareeha’s eyes. “At first I thought I was just in a slump but as time went on I realised I had raised my standards. I met with a few of them but I couldn’t bring myself to go through with it, I just kept on thinking about our meeting in the café.”

“Fareeha you don’t have to tell me this, I understand.” Angela took one of Fareeha’s hands in her own, gently rubbing it with her thumb.

\---

“Should I call you a cab?” Fareeha asked as they stepped out of the restaurant and into the cold. Seeing Angela shiver she took off her jacket and placed it on her bare shoulders. The smile Angela gave her warmed her more than any jacket ever could.

“It’s not too far to my apartment I’ll just walk home.” Angela said as she leaned into Fareeha’s side. “Walk me home?”

“Of course I will” Fareeha said as wrapped an arm around Angela.

\---

“So did anyone help you while you were pregnant and after?” Fareeha asked as they walked down the busy city street.

“No. not too many people were interested in helping out a 25 year old single mother.”

“Really, there was no one? That’s awful” Fareeha sounded shocked

“Some of the girls at work helped me get to appointments. There was one guy that hung around for a while but once he realised he wasn’t going to get what he wanted he left.” Angela sighed as she thought back to her pregnancy. People had been curious when Angela first started to show, lots of people asked questions about the perpetually single and suddenly pregnant doctors. The rumours and insinuations had almost driven Angela towards a full blown breakdown but eventual people found other things to gossip about. The rumour mill went into overdrive once Angela gave birth to a child that only shared her eye colour and nothing else. Angela was glad that none of her colleagues ever found Fareeha’s profile, it wouldn’t have taken much for them much time to link the brown skinned child with an Egyptian name to the Egyptian escort. 

“I’m sorry Angela, I knew I should have been braver and called you sooner. Maybe I could have helped.”

“Don’t think like that Fareeha” Angela said turning Fareeha to face her. “Don’t blame yourself. You’re here now and that’s all that matters.” Angela pulled her into a hug that almost made up for all the difficult times that came before.

\---

“Thanks for a wonderful night Fareeha.” Angela hugged Fareeha once more outside of her apartment building. “Would you like to come up?” she asked looking up into Fareeha’s eyes.

“What happened to taking things slow?” Fareeha teased. She laughed as she watched the blush developed on Angela’s face.

“I meant would you like to come up and see Kamilah? I know she would love to see you again.”

“Won’t she be asleep?”

“She’ll wake up the moment I put the key in the door. Please?”

Fareeha couldn’t deny the look in Angela’s blue eyes even if she wanted too.

\---

Angela was right, she had yet to fully close the front door before a drowsy Kamilah emerged clutching her teddy. The young girl froze when she spotted Fareeha, unsure if she should run away or run into her arms.

“Come see who came to visit kami” Angela called to her sleepy child.

Cautiously and clutching her teddy tightly to her chest Kamilah approached.

“Hello Fareeha” Kamilah said quietly.

Angela crouched down to whisper in her daughter’s ear. “Why don’t you go show Fareeha your room.” she smiled as she watched Kamilah take Fareeha’s hand and lead her to her room. Angela found Samantha the baby sitter asleep on the couch, visibly drooling.

\---

Angela stood silently in the hall listening to her daughter and Fareeha in the next room.

“… and this is Elle” Elle was Kamilah’s largest soft toy in her already substantial collection. Angela had bought it for her only the previous week after Kamilah had seen them on tv. Although it was too big to sleep with Kamilah often brought it with her to living room to cuddle with while she watched tv.

“This one is big bunny and this one is little bunny” Angela shook her head with a smile, she was not proud of her daughters inventive naming system.

“And are they family?” Fareeha asked. Angela risked a quick peek and saw that Fareeha was sitting on the floor surrounded by soft animals, the current subjects were held by her daughter.

“Yup, big bunny is the mummy and little rabbit is the baby”

“No daddy rabbit?”

“No” Kamilah said with twinge of sadness. “Mutti says that not all families have to have a daddy so it’s ok.” Angela remembered having that difficult conversation when Kamilah had first asked why she didn’t have a dad like all her other friends, she was dreading the day when she eventually asks why she is different to all the other girls in her play group. “And this one is Bruce” Kamilah’s voice had returned to one of pure joy as she showed Fareeha her kangaroo.

“Wow a kangaroo? I once fed a kangaroo.” Fareeha’s voice spoke in manufactured awe of the stuffed toy.

“No you didn’t” Kamilah giggled. “Kangaroos are only on tv!” Kamilah had first seen a kangaroo in a cartoon and had insisted Angela buy her one and believed that all kangaroo toys were due to the show.

“They are real! Gosh what had your mother been teaching you? One day we’ll go to a zoo and I’ll show you.”

“What’s a zoo?” Kamilah asked.

“It’s a place where all the animals live and you can go see them and say hello to them. Maybe your mum will take you if you are a good girl for her.” Fareeha looked up and winked at Angela who had moved into the door way.

“Mutti can Fareeha stay for breakfast?” Kamilah asked once she spotted her mother standing behind her.

“I can’t little one, I have work in the morning.” Fareeha explained. She didn’t have work but she didn’t want to force Angela to say no or do something she didn’t want to.

“Aww”

“Time for bed kami, I’ll come tuck you in soon.” Kamilah frowned at Angela’s suggestion that she was tired but begun to tidy up her toys and climbed into bed with her bear.

\---

“I know I said this before Fareeha but I had a really good night with you.” Angela allowed Fareeha to pull her into a hug, a feeling of warmth and safety washing over her as Fareeha’s arms enclosed around her.

“I had a really nice night too Angela.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Angela’s head. Rather than pull back Fareeha cupped Angela’s cheek, leaning down to bring their lips together.

“Just like I remembered” Angela giggled as they parted. “Promise me you’ll call?”

Fareeha laughed, gently kissing her once more. “Of course I will” though it took all of her effort she let Angela go. “Sleep well Angela, I’ll talk to you soon”

Angela felt cold once Fareeha had left her apartment. Every fibre of her being called out for her to rush down the hall and drag Fareeha back to her apartment but deep down she knew taking things slow was for the best. With a sad sigh she turned her back on the door and went to tuck her daughter into bed. Kamilah was already fast asleep when Angela poked her head in, she was somewhat disappointed that she didn’t get to say goodnight.

Angela crawled into bed alone. Looking over at the empty space next to her she wished she had worse self-control and had asked Fareeha to stay the night. Resigning herself to another night alone Angela rolled over and begun remembering all the cute little things Fareeha had done on their date like holding the door open for her when they left the restaurant and how nice it had felt when Fareeha had placed her hand at the small of Angela’s back when she guided her though a busy section of the sidewalk. Despite her exhaustion Angela still heard the faint squeak of her door being opened.

“Mutti?” Angela smiled as she heard her daughter whisper into the darkened room.

“What is it my precious? Did you have a bad dream?” Angela sat up and saw Kamilah nod her head. “Do you want to come in with me?” again another shy nod. Angela smiled as she felt her daughter jump onto the bed and crawl up to her. “Good night kami” she whispered once Kamilah was settled.

“Good night Mutti.”  

\---

Angela woke up to the feeling of being kicked in the side by her daughter. Realising that somehow Kamilah had stolen all the covers and pushed her mother to the edge of her own bed, Angela gave up any hope of sleeping in and got up. Wandering into the kitchen while thinking of what to make for breakfast she checked her phone out of habit, she blushed when she saw the message waiting for her.

F: I had a really great time last night.

It was concise but sweet message, just like Fareeha Angela thought.

A short time later her daughter, upon smelling breakfast emerged.

“Mutti where’s the zoo?” Angela smiled she knew such a question would come up.

“Not too far away. Why do you ask?” Angela elected to act dumb.

“Can we go? Fareeha says kangaroos are real but I think she’s lying.” Angela thought to ask Kamilah what Fareeha would gain by lying to a three year old but decided against it.

“We can go next weekend” Angela wasn’t a fan of zoos, something about locking animals up didn’t sit right with her although she could appreciate the conservation arguments. Angela reached for her phone.

A: Great now I have to take her to the zoo  
A: This is all your fault   
F: Sorry  
F: Have fun!  
A: Oh don’t think you are getting out of this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. If you are here for my poorly written smut you will have to wait a few chapters i'm afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela, Fareeha and Kamilah go to the zoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here is some family fun times at the zoo followed by a small amount of smut.

“Mutti wake up!” Angela groaned as she was shook awake by her daughter. Without opening her eyes she knew it was early, far too early to be awoken like this.

“I’m awake” she mumbled before Kamilah had the chance to open her eyelids for her like she had done once before, an experience Angela tried to avoid wherever possible.

“Come oooooonnnnn get up!” Kamilah began tugging at her mother’s arm.

“Kamilah please it’s…. Kamilah its 6 o’clock it’s too early!” Angela grabbed a pillow and buried her face in it.

“But the zoo.” Kamilah said quietly, ceasing her assault on her mother.

Angela sighed. Peeking out from under her pillow she pulled her daughter into a hug. “The animals are still asleep.” She explained softly. “We can’t go visit them until they wake up. How would you like it if someone came and woke you up when you were trying to sleep, they need their rest like all of us.”

“Okay” Kamilah said sadly.

“Now do you want to go back to sleep with me or go watch tv?”

“tv” Kamilah sighed.

\---

Thanks to her Kamilah brand alarm clock Angela didn’t manage to get back to sleep, instead she spent a few minutes relaxing in bed before getting up and joining her daughter.

“Do you think they have elephants?” Kamilah asked without taking her eyes off the tv. Angela smiled when she saw Kamilah was in the arms of her large soft toy elephant.

“Maybe.” Angela said as she begun making breakfast. She looked out the window into the gradually lightening sky, perfect weather for a day out she thought. A smile spread across her face when she heard her phone buzz, a message from Fareeha asking if she was awake.

\---

Angela’s heart leapt when the door bell rung for a number of reasons. Firstly because she knew it was Fareeha, second because she knew Fareeha was bringing coffee and thirdly because of the cryptic message she had received about a ‘surprise’.

It was said surprise that Angela noticed first once she opened the door. Below Fareeha’s beautiful right eye was a tattoo, a recent one judging by the lightly red edges. She didn’t mean to stare but there was something about the crisp lines and her eyes made it impossible to look away.

“What do you think?” Fareeha asked meekly as Angela’s hand reached up to trace the lines.

“Beautiful” she murmured. “What does it mean?” she cupped Fareeha’s face so she could gently rub her cheek with her thumb.

Fareeha opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a squeal from behind Angela. Kamilah rushed up to Fareeha, arms out stretched. “Fareeehhaa!”

Angela stepped aside so Fareeha could crouch down a hug the joy filled child, only narrowly avoiding being knocked over and spilling the coffee.

“Fareeha guess where mutti is taking me!”

“Where?” Fareeha asked as she handed Angela her coffee.

“The zoo!”

Fareeha gasped in mock shock as she followed Angela inside. “The zoo? Aren’t you lucky!”

Kamilah paused in the hallway for a moment before going over to her mother and attempting to whisper to her.

Angela stifled a laugh as her daughter quietly spoke to her. “Kamilah would like to know if you would like to accompany us to the zoo.”

\---

“Why didn’t you tell her I was coming?” Fareeha asked Angela as they watched Kamilah run across the car park towards their car.

“I wanted it to be a surprise” she said as she took Fareeha’s hand in her own. “Thanks for coming; I know spending a day at the zoo with a hyperactive three year old doesn’t sound particularly fun.”

“Are you kidding?” Fareeha said as she put an arm around Angela’s waist. “Any day with you is a good one, I wouldn’t pass this up for anything.”

“Charmer.”

“Yup” Fareeha gave Angela a quick peck on the cheek before going over to help Kamilah into the back seat.

Angela stood in the car park dumbly touching the place where Fareeha had kissed her as she watched Fareeha secure Kamilah in her car seat. It was only the smirk Fareeha gave her when she looked back that broke the trance and allowed Angela to move again, she only hoped her blush wasn’t too visible.

\---

“Kamilah can you look after Fareeha while I go get the tickets?” Despite it being early and a weekday the entrance to the zoo was surprisingly busy.

“I will” Kamilah said proudly before she took Fareeha’s hand and dragged her away.

With nothing else to do while waiting in line Angela watched Kamilah and Fareeha from afar. Angela wasn’t sure who was educating who as she watched them talk in front of one of the large signs told visitors what animals were on display, Angela had made sure to see if they had kangaroos. She blushed whenever Fareeha caught her looking and would give her a shy smile and a wave before her attention was stolen by Kamilah.

“Two adults and a child under five please.” Angela said to the teenager behind the glass once she reached the front of the queue.

The teenager sighed. “Would you like to purchase a family pass for only five dollars more? It lets you see the arena shows and go in the children’s petting zoo.”  The teenager had obviously said the same line to many who had come before her.

“A family pass?” Angela stuttered out.

“that’s $47.30. Enjoy your visit.”

\---

“Angela what’s wrong?” Fareeha gasped as she spotted tears streaming down her girlfriend’s face. “What happened, are you alright?” she rushed to Angela’s side, quickly checking to see if she had been hurt.

Angela smiled as she wiped away her tears before pulling Fareeha into a hug. “I bought a family pass”

“What?” Fareeha asked as she checked Angela for a head wound.

“Fareeha.” Angela pressed her forehead against Fareeha’s. “I bought a family pass, do you know how long I’ve wanted to do that?” she covered her face and sighed. “I know it sounds silly, it’s just I never thought I would get the opportunity.”

Fareeha laughed as she pulled Angela into a hug once more. “Come on, there’s no sense buying it if we aren’t going to use it.”

\---

“So where to first?” Fareeha asked as the trio stood in front of a giant map of the park.

“Elephants!” Kamilah squealed with glee as she pointed to the elephant on the map which was the furthest enclose from the entrance.

“I’d like to see the snow leopards” Angela said quietly while Kamilah named all the other animals she wanted to see.

“Well why don’t we go see the monkey exhibit first then walk past the leopards on the way to the elephants.” Fareeha’s smooth and diplomatic voice silenced the excited child.

“But the elephants.” Kamilah said sadly, her eyes turning to her feet.

Fareeha smiled at Angela before she crouched down to Kamilah’s level. “We are still going to go see them, but look we have to go past those animals to get there. Plus if we time it right we might get to see them have breakfast.”

“What do elephants eat for breakfast?” most of the sadness had left Kamilah’s voice as she looked up from her feet into Fareeha’s eyes.

“Uhh” Fareeha looked to Angela for help.

“why don’t we go find out.”

\---

“Kamilah come hold my hand, I don’t want to lose you.” The primate exhibit was one of the most popular places at the zoo and was already busy with people and school groups. Kamilah reluctantly took her mother’s hand. “You too.” She whispered into Fareeha’s ear as she took her hand, smiling as she saw a faint blush develop on the woman’s dark skin. As they got closer to the exhibit the sounds of the calling monkeys and gorillas begun to fill the air around them, the louder the calls got the more agitated Kamilah became.

“Mutti?” Kamilah’s voice was one of fear. “What’s that noise?” she held tightly onto her mother’s hand.

“it’s just the animals kami, nothing to worry about. They are just calling out to their friends.”

Although she put on a brave face the next call caused Kamilah to cry out in fear and hide behind her mother’s legs, her hands covering her ears.

Angela picked up her fearful child, holding her close and stroking her hair while whispering reassurances in her ear.

While Angela comforted Kamilah Fareeha looked for an alternative. “Why don’t we go through the butterfly house?” she suggested.

“How does that sound?” Angela asked her child who remained firmly in her arms. “You like butterflies, remember you drew one at day care?”

Kamilah nodded. “Okay” she said quietly before Angela let her down. Although she didn’t ask, Kamilah took her mother’s hand once more.

The butterfly house like most was a large greenhouse like structure that was terribly humid inside and filled with flowers and plants with gantries throughout. Angela had always struggled with warm weather so she instantly felt the effects upon entering, she envied Fareeha and Kamilah who didn’t seem fazed by the heat. But Angela didn’t mind, the smile on her daughters face the moment they stepped in was worth any amount of discomfort.

“Go on, stay where I can see you.” Angela said as she released her daughter to run around amongst the butterflies and flowers. She didn’t release Fareeha’s hand, instead she lent against the woman. “This was a wonderful idea.” She sighed as Fareeha freed her hand and put it around Angela’s waist. She giggled as looked up and saw a butterfly had landed on Fareeha’s head. “Stay still, I want to get a photo.”

Angela took a few steps back before taking a photo of the smiling woman with a blue butterfly on her head. She was looking down at the photo she had taken when she felt a hand on her hip and another cupping her cheek, tilting her head upwards. Although they were filled with lust Fareeha’s eyes also searched for permission, permission Angela gladly gave by closing her eyes and leaning in. Fareeha started slow, applying only the faintest amount of pressure as she kissed Angela. It was only when Angela moaned as Fareeha lightly tugged on her bottom lip did she deepen the kiss, pushing Angela against the barrier. Without breaking the kiss Fareeha’s hands moved to the back of Angela’s legs, lifting her up onto the barrier. Angela’s arms were pinned between Fareeha’s chest and her own although it didn’t stop one of her hands from reaching Fareeha’s cheek.  They broke apart, both red in the face and slightly out of breath.

“What was that.” Angela panted as she rested her head against Fareeha’s chest.

“Good I hope.” Fareeha laughed. “I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you this morning.”

“What stopped you?”

Fareeha smirked. “What would Kamilah think if she saw me kissing her mother?”

Angela shrugged before she gave Fareeha a quick kiss and hopped down from the boundary.

“Mutti come look!” Kamilah came running around the corner a butterfly on her finger. “Where did it go?” she asked once she realised it was gone.

“You have to be still, otherwise it will fly away.” Angela explained to the disappointed child.

“Do what I do Kamilah.” Fareeha put her arm out in front of her, Kamilah copied Fareeha’s stance.

Angela stood with her camera ready to capture the moment. She didn’t need to wait long, soon both girls had butterflies on their heads and arms.

“Get closer.” Angela whispered, unsure if butterflies could hear. Angela snapped the picture of the two of them, Fareeha crouched down to Kamilah’s height with an arm around her, both beautiful smiles beaming.

They stayed in the butterfly house for as long as Angela could take it. She took a few more photos, her favourite being one of a large butterfly that had landed on Fareeha’s nose.

\---

Angela shuddered as she stepped out into the cool air, thankful to be breathing dry air for a change.

“Mutti look!”

Angela and Fareeha’s eyes followed the pointing three year old, their eyes finding the source of the excitement. They were directly in front of the elephant enclosure and judging by the excitement it was feeding time.

Kamilah broke away in the direction of the elephants, Fareeha right behind her apologising as Kamilah shoved her way to the front of the crowd.

Angela stood to the side of the crowd, her eyes on Fareeha and her daughter. She smiled as she watched Fareeha point out the baby elephant as it followed its mother to the feeding trough. “so sweet” she whispered to herself as Fareeha lifted Kamilah up onto her shoulders for a better view, she snapped a quick picture of the pair. Fareeha caught her staring, her smile was all it took to make Angela look away and hide her blush and rapidly beating heart.

\---

“Mutti did you see? Fareeha let me up on her shoulders!” Kamilah came running once she was bored with the elephants, Fareeha strolling up from behind.

“I did, did you thank her?”

“Thankyou Fareeha.” Kamilah spun on her heels and beamed up at Fareeha.

“You are more than welcome Kami. Shall we go see the snow leopards now?” Fareeha asked, offering her hand to the child.

\---

This time it was Angela’s turn to act like a child. She led the way gleefully towards the leopards and tigers section of the zoo. Angela had always loved snow leopards, their beauty and majesty had always left her breathless, their cold native habitat also called to her as it was much like her native country, a place she sorely missed. However the reason Angela was so happy was not just because she loved snow leopards it was because of the snow leopard babies that were waiting for her.

It took Fareeha and Kamilah a good thirty seconds to catch up to Angela. They found her pressed as close as she could get to the cage, cooing at the two babies inside.

“Look how cute they are!” Angela squealed as she grabbed Fareeha’s face and forced her to look at two fluff balls play fighting with each other, both making cute squeaks and growls that made Angela giggle with delight.

“Cute” Fareeha replied though squished cheeks.

Although Angela kept Fareeha and Kamilah at the snow leopards for far longer than was reasonable nether complained. Both were willing to indulge her love of baby snow leopards.

\---

After leaving the snow leopards somewhat sadly Kamilah announced that she was hungry. Having experienced a hungry and cranky Kamilah before Angela instantly changed their destination from the underwater exhibit to the food court.

The food court was a large open space with an excellent view of the aviary. While the bird calls did sometimes scare Kamilah the roving peacocks provided an excellent distraction.

“I’ll go get the food if you two want to go grab a table” Fareeha said before quickly stealing a kiss from Angela while Kamilah wasn’t looking, leaving Angela standing stunned and blushing next to her hungry daughter. It was only once she was in line did she realise that she didn’t know what Kamilah and Angela would want to eat. Not wanting to go back and ruin the moment Fareeha elected to guess. As with all food courts such as these the food was far from what could be considered healthy, deep fired and covered in salt was the theme of the menu so Fareeha went with the safe bet, sandwiches and some chips.

 After paying the exorbitant price for their food and some bottles of water Fareeha paused to look out over the space and find where Angela and Kamilah were sitting. Fareeha spotted a blond head of hair and was drawn to it like a moth to a flame.  As she drew closer she realised that it was not Angela but it was someone she recognised, someone she most definitely wanted to avoid.

It was Angela’s turn to be concerned as she saw Fareeha return, a look of uneasiness and anxiety on her face despite her best efforts to hide it. She pulled out the chair next to her for Fareeha, pulling it slightly towards herself as well.

“Everything ok?” Angela asked once Fareeha had sat down and she had taken her hand, Kamilah meanwhile was devouring her sandwich.

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?” Angela could see right through Fareeha’s smile and she knew it. “I’ll tell you later.” She sighed nodding to Kamilah.

“Whenever you’re ready.” Angela gave Fareeha’s hand a gentle squeeze that Fareeha returned before they both begun to eat their own meals, the only words spoken were by Kamilah listing the animals she still wanted to see.

\---

Fareeha and Angela stood side by side as they watched Kamilah play with one of the interactive displays, Fareeha’s arm around Angela’s waist holding her close. “I saw someone I knew.” Fareeha said quietly. “a… she was a client.”

Angela remained silent, she rubbed the hand on her hip in reassurance.

“When I said that there had been no one else since you I wasn’t entirely truthful.” Angela’s hand stopped and she removed herself from Fareeha’s hold.

Angela was silent but her eyes did all the talking, the look of hurt almost broke Fareeha’s heart.

“It was about six months after we met. I hadn’t even met with anyone by this point and my boss was getting inpatient, then Emily contacted me.” Fareeha took a moment to look over and make sure Kamilah or anyone else was out of ear shot. “She had blond hair, blue eyes and worked in the medical industry although not as a doctor. We met, made arrangements and parted, I don’t think I even touched her. She didn’t want anything special, just sex, no feelings, no pretend, just sex. Except when it came time for me to… preform I couldn’t.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t?” Angela’s voice betrayed very little emotion bar one, hurt.

“When she kissed me it didn’t feel right, when I held her it felt wrong and in the end I…” Fareeha let out a shaky sigh. “I couldn’t get hard.” She said quietly. “She saw I wasn’t into it. Then she started crying because she thought it was her fault or something, I mean if you are paying someone and they don’t get hard it must be a big it to your self-confidence. In the end I kinda…. Ran out of her apartment and left her there.”

“Why did you lie? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I was embarrassed and I was worried what you might think if I told you the last person I was almost with looked just like you. I thought you might have thought me a creep or obsessed or something. I’m sorry I lied to you.”

Angela was silent for a few moments before she begun to speak softly. “I’m not upset because it happened and I’m not upset because you lied, I understand that why you would not want to bring such an event up. Although I hate to admit it I would have done the same in your situation. But please, no more secrets.”

“So you’re not upset?” Fareeha asked, looking up from her feet.

“No, I’m not upset.” Angela slipped her arms around Fareeha pulling her into warm hug. “You really couldn’t get it up?” she asked looking up at Fareeha with a smirk.

“What can I say, you have ruined all women for me.”  Fareeha went in for a kiss but paused, unsure if all the tension had left them. Angela closed the distance, putting Fareeha’s mind at ease when their lips met.

Kamilah returned from playing, unaware of what had just transpired. “Mutti can we go to the petting zoo now?”

\---

Angela had been expecting more from a petting zoo located it the state’s largest zoo. While she was unimpressed with the rabbits, chickens, gunnie pigs and the sole goat, Kamilah was over the moon. Due to her age Kamilah required accompaniment, Angela was surprised when Kamilah asked Fareeha to come in with her but she was happy to see her daughter getting along with her other mother, even if she didn’t know the truth yet.

“Just hold your hand out flat, that’s right. Now just wait.”

Kamilah copied Fareeha’s actions and waited patiently for the goat to move forward. The look of excitement and awe that Kamilah gave Fareeha as the goat ate the pellets from her hand brought a tear to Angela’s eye, she saved the moment for all eternity in her mind and camera.

“Mutti, mutti! Did you see?” Kamilah beamed at her mother.

“I did! Fareeha why don’t you help her pick up one of the rabbits.”

Although she quivered in excitement Kamilah managed to sit still long enough for Fareeha to pick up one of the calmer rabbits and place it on her lap.

“So soft.” Kamilah whispered as she stroked the ball of fluff on her lap. She would look up at Fareeha and Angela with a huge smile on her face before her attention would be brought back to the rabbit.

“Now she’ll probably beg me to buy her one.” Angela said as Fareeha came over to join her in watching Kamilah.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise I was such a bad influence.” She laughed.

“You’re so good with her.” Angela sighed as she leant against her girlfriend, a feeling of warm and safety washing over her as Fareeha put her arm around her.

“I can’t believe I missed out on three years of this.”

“Trust me, dirty nappies and sleepless nights were not fun. You didn’t miss much.”

“But I did.” Fareeha said turning to Angela, her hands coming to a rest at Angela’s hips. “Her first words, her first steps. I missed out on them because I was a coward.”

Angela brought Fareeha into a hug. “You may have missed those milestones but there are still plenty more to come. Her first day of school, her first love and all those years of teenage angst we have to look forward too. The thing I’m looking forward to most of all is the first time she calls you mama.”

“Do you really mean that?”

Angela nodded before kissing her sweetly. “When we get back I’d like to talk to you about what we should tell her.”

\---

While Kamilah insisted she wasn’t tired Angela knew she was.

“But the kangaroos!” she whined as they walked towards the exit. “I didn’t get to see them.” She said sadly. Angela remained silent, a hidden smile on her face. Unbeknownst to her daughter the exit and gift shop were located right next to the Australia exhibit, kangaroos being the star attraction. “My feet hurt.” Angle smiled, she knew Kamilah was playing for time.

“Why don’t I carry you on my shoulders?” Fareeha suggested. This lifted Kamilah’s spirits and soon she was giggling from atop Fareeha’s shoulders.

“What can you see from up there?” Angela asked as she hid her smirk.

“Uhhh…. Kangaroos!” Kamilah pointed forward. “Mutti Fareeha, kangaroos! Hurry up!” Kamilah urged Fareeha forward towards the enclosure.

Angela managed to take a few more pictures of Kamilah and Fareeha together as they looked out on the mob of kangaroos. Although Kamilah was disappointed that she didn’t get to feed or touch them on the walk to the exit she proclaimed them to be her favourite animal. After much begging by Kamilah and Fareeha backing her up, Angela gave in and bought Kamilah an overpriced stuffed toy kangaroo from the gift shop.

\---

As Angela expected Kamilah fell asleep on the drive home, her arms tightly holding ‘Roo’ the kangaroo to her chest.

“Do you want me to carry her up?” Fareeha asked as they parked the car in Angela’s parking space.

“Thankyou. Don’t worry about waking her, she can be a heavy sleeper when she wants too.”

Fareeha was impressed with Kamilah’s ability to remain asleep as she was carried from the car, up the elevator and eventually tucked into her bed, a kiss on the forehead from both Angela and Fareeha to finish the journey.

“That was fun, thank you for coming with me.” Angela said once they had shut the door to Kamilah’s room. “You are so good with her, I think she really like you.”

“I like her too.” Fareeha said hugging the small blond woman. Fareeha laughed as Angela’s next words were cut off by a large yawn.

“I think I might have a nap before I start dinner.”

“Oh” Fareeha said quietly. “Should I go?”

Angela shook her head. She took Fareeha’s hand and led her towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Seeing Fareeha’s blush and awkwardness made her smile, it was nice to know that despite her best efforts to be smooth around Angela there was still a bit of awkwardness left.

“Just a nap.” Angela said, putting Fareeha’s mind at ease. That didn’t stop her from blushing when Angela stripped down and climbed into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and waiting for Fareeha to join her. After taking a moment to collect herself Fareeha joined her where upon Angela snuggled up to her side and rested her head on Fareeha’s bare chest above the heart.

“You were perfect today Angela.”

Angela felt herself blush and lowered her head to hide it but Fareeha gently pulled her up to look her in the eyes. Angela felt drawn to those eyes and without thinking slid up further so she could capture Fareeha’s lips with her own. Angela’s head retuned to the spot on Fareeha’s heart and put an arm around Fareeha’s body. She giggled when her knee bushed against Fareeha’s hardening member causing her to gasp and thought it cute when Fareeha stammered to apologise.

“Just means I’ve still got it.” Angela said in a sultry voice before pressing a kiss to Fareeha’s chest. “So are you going to stay for dinner?” she asked, slowly feeling sleep seeping into her.

“If you want me to.” Fareeha said as she begun to trace her fingers up and down Angela’s bare back.

“I do.” Angela yawned. “And after?”

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

“I hope you brought a few changes of clothes then.” Angela mumbled before sleep overtook her, the steady strong beat of Fareeha’s heart putting her in a state of comfort and bliss.

\---

Angela awoke to Fareeha quietly whispering in her ear as she gently rubbed her back. The smile the greeted her was second only to seeing her daughter for the first time in beauty.

“Sleep well my angel?” Fareeha asked as she pressed a kiss to Angela’s forehead, followed up by a soft kiss to her lips.

Angela nodded her head, the sleep still present in her body. She didn’t want this feeling of love, warmth and security to end. “What time is it?” she mumbled.

“Just gone six.” Fareeha’s fingers resumed their tracing of Angela’s back sending a pleasant shiver up her spine.

“I should get up.” She sighed before she climbed over Fareeha, she made sure that she stole a kiss as she moved and she accidently on purpose trailed her hand over Fareeha’s crotch giving it a gentle teasing squeeze. Angela giggled at the frustrated noise Fareeha made as she watched Angela’s naked body bend over to pick her clothes up from the floor, Angela made sure to put on a show as she walked away to have a quick shower. Although it didn’t materialise Angela had hoped that Fareeha’s frustration would lead her to follow Angela into the shower and claim what was hers.

Angela found Fareeha still in bed when she returned, her face flush and unable to look her in the eye. It took her a few moments to realise what was happening.

“Fareeha!” she gasped causing Fareeha’s face to get even redder. “Were you touching yourself?” Angela wasn’t angry or judgmental, rather she was interested.

“I… uh… well it was your fault.” Fareeha stuttered. “You kept teasing me and then you showered with the door open. I couldn’t help myself”

Angela turned around and saw that from Fareeha’s position she had a perfect view of the shower thanks to the bathroom mirror.

“Well did you finish?” Fareeha shook her head. “Can I see?” Angela’s curiosity was beginning to get the better of her.

Fareeha nervously swung her legs over the edge of the bed however the covers still concealed her chest and crotch. Fareeha put up little resistance as Angela pulled it away once she had sat next to her.

Fareeha’s cock twitched upon its sudden exposure to the cold, the tip wet and dripping with pre cum. “go on.” Angela whispered to prompt Fareeha to slowly begin to stroke herself, her eyes locked with Angela’s. Hearing the occasional gasp or noise from Fareeha as her speed increased was starting to make Angela face go red. Against her better judgment Angela moved in for a closer look, kneeling on the floor in front of Fareeha, her face centimetres away from the tip of Fareeha’s length. “Do you think about me when you do this?” Angela asked looking up at Fareeha who could only grunt and nod. “Do you imagine that they are my hands?”

“Yes.” Fareeha panted as Angela’s hands slid up her thighs.

“Or do you imagine my mouth?” Angela asked, she bit her lip as she waited for a response.

Fareeha could only nod as she eyes remained locked with Angela’s.

Slowly Angela’s hands moved upwards coming to a rest on Fareeha’s wrist, stopping her. Gently taking her hand she placed it on the back of her head and waited for Fareeha to act. Fareeha’s fingers intertwined with Angela’s blond locks that were still damp from her shower. Slowly Fareeha pulled her in with barely any force, a guiding hand bringing Angela’s mouth closer to the tip.

Fareeha gasped as Angela’s mouth wrapped the tip, her face in a state of shock and pleasure as Angela slowly took more of Fareeha into her mouth encouraged by the moans and the gentle stroking of her hair. Although she could only take half of Fareeha’s length Fareeha didn’t seem to mind if her moans and gasps as Angela’s tongue swirled around the tip were anything to go by. Angela had exactly zero experience in sucking cock but she knew by the way Fareeha was putting more pressure on her head and the desperation in her eyes that Fareeha was close.

“Angela you are so beautiful.” Fareeha gasped as Angela managed to take another half inch. “I’m so close.” She wined. Angela nodded and hummed as she continued to suck, a hand coming up to squeeze one of Fareeha’s breasts.

Angela felt the tap on her shoulder and the slight feeling of Fareeha pulling her off her dick, she knew what it meant but instead of pulling back she redoubled her efforts taking in more than she had before. Soon the cock in her mouth twitched as Fareeha moaned, thick ropes shooting out and hitting the back of her throat and coating her tongue. Angela continued to suck and slurp as Fareeha came, her lips remaining tight around Fareeha’s shaft as she finally pulled back once Fareeha had finished filling her mouth.

Angela sat back on her heals wiping the edges of her mouth and the few tears that the cum hitting her throat had caused. She looked over the woman before her with satisfaction, Fareeha’s legs and cock occasionally twitched as Fareeha looked up at the ceiling with a smug smile on her face. Angela swallowed the load in her mouth before she started to kiss her way up Fareeha’s body, starting at the base of Fareeha’s cock and playing special attention to each of her breasts as she moved upwards. She stopped only at Fareeha’s mouth unsure if she would want to be kissed by a mouth that had only just been filled with her cum. Angela suddenly felt a hand at the back of her head and a tongue exploring every inch of her mouth.

“Wow.” Was all Fareeha could manage once she broke the kiss.

“Not bad for my first time?” Angela teased before she kissed Fareeha quickly on the cheek before hopping up to go rinse her mouth out.

\---

Fareeha’s smug grin had only slightly diminished by the time she was sitting at the dinner table with Angela and a still sleepy Kamilah, her hand holding Angela’s under the table. “That was delicious Angela, thankyou.”

“Thankyou mutti.” Kamilah added as she took another mouthful of food.

“You can go back to bed if you want, ill tuck you in once I’ve washed up.”

Kamilah yawned and left the table leaving Fareeha and Angela alone.

“Do you still want me to stay the night?” Fareeha asked nervously.

“Only if you want, but yes I’d like you to.”

\---

“You still haven’t told me what this means.” Angela sighed as she snuggled up against Fareeha, her fingers tracing Fareeha’s tattoo.

“It’s the eye of Horus, a symbol of protection.” Fareeha explained softly, her arms holding Angela close. “I got it so that the gods would protect me while I protect those that I love.”

“And who do you want to protect.” Angela sighed as she felt sleep rapidly approaching.

“You and Kamilah. Like I said, the people I love.” Fareeha kissed Angela on the top of her head, unsure if she had heard what she had just said.

“I love you too Fareeha.” Angela’s quiet and sleepy voice came a few moments later and soon followed by Angela’s gentle breathing as she fell asleep, safe and secure in Fareeha’s arms, where she belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Over the next few chapters we will be exploring more of Fareeha's back story and maybe there will be a little bit of drama. please feel free to post your predictions below so i can steal them if they are better ideas than mine. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Im so sorry about the wait on this one, Uni has been hitting be pretty hard lately and it has been difficult to find the time to write. Please forgive me. 
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.

Angela woke up three times before she was awake for good.

The first time she woke up her vision was filled with Fareeha’s face looking down at her with a dopey smile. Angela hummed as Fareeha kissed the top of her head, allowing herself to relish in the warmth that radiated off the woman next to her. She allowed herself to be brought in closer as one of Fareeha’s hands rested on her hip and the other cupped the back of her head, Fareeha’s fingers gently massaging her scalp. It didn’t take long for Angela to fall back to sleep in Fareeha’s embrace.

The second time Angela found that she was the only one awake and it was her turn to look upon Fareeha’s sleeping face. Angela smiled at a slight smile that adorned Fareeha’s soft features. She thought about getting up but any move to get out of Fareeha’s hold caused her to grumble in her sleep and draw Angela in closer. Eventually Angela gave up and tucked herself under Fareeha’s chin once more and intertwined their legs in an effort to get closer to the woman next to her.

Angela’s final awakening was caused by Fareeha climbing back into bed although it was clear that she was trying to avoid waking the sleeping angel. “Good morning” Angela said softly once her arms were around Fareeha and she was pressed against her side.

“Did I wake you?” Fareeha asked once she had received a kiss from Angela, a slight blush on her face as a result.

Angela sighed as she rested her head on Fareeha’s chest. “I don’t mind” she yawned, “what time is it?”

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Fareeha once more began to massage Angela’s scalp, something Angela was starting to become addicted to.

“No” Angela sighed as she felt herself melt under Fareeha’s touch. “I have work this afternoon but until then I can relax. Why did you get up?”

“Kamilah was knocking on your door, I think she was surprised to see me.” Fareeha smiled at how cute and shocked Kamilah had been when it was Fareeha that opened the door and not her mother. “She was hungry so I made her some breakfast and set her up in front of the tv.”

“What did you give her?” Angela asked as she absentmindedly traced shapes on Fareeha taught stomach, somewhat regretting that she had given Fareeha one of her shirts the night before.

“Fruit Loops” Angela’s hands paused. “Kamilah said she always gets them on Thursdays.”

Kamilah in fact did not always get them on Thursdays as they were reserved for special occasions and whenever Angela was in a rush and she needed Kamilah in an agreeable mood. Angela sighed as she resumed her shape tracing on Fareeha’s body, it was too early and she was far too comfortable to do anything about the child eating what constituted pure sugar in the next room. Besides, Fareeha had tried to do something nice and who was Angela to take that away from her.

“Thankyou Fareeha.” Angela said as she rewarded Fareeha with a kiss on the cheek. “What are your plans for today?”

“You mean I have to do something other than doing this all day?” Fareeha said with a cheesy grin. Angela lightly tapped her stomach causing Fareeha to laugh. “I’ll go to the gym later, then I have work in the evening.” Angela had wondered what Fareeha did for work now that she was no longer an escort. “I do a bit of bartending in the city most nights” Fareeha continued. “It’s not a glamorous or as highly paid as doctor but it keeps a roof over my head.”

“Trust me, being a doctor is not glamorous. It’s messy, stressful and underappreciated. If it wasn’t for the money and how accommodating the hospital is with childcare I would have quit a long time ago.”

Fareeha looked down at Angela who was still tracing shapes on Fareeha’s stomach although she was now touching the bare skin where the shirt had ridden up. “It sounds like you don’t like being a doctor.”

“I never really wanted to go into medicine.” Angela sighed. “Zieglers have a long tradition of becoming doctors. My father was, as was his father and the father before him. It was just assumed I would become a doctor as I was the only child.”

“Did you want to do something else?” Fareeha asked, tilting Angela’s face to look at her.

“That’s the thing.” Angela said sadly. “I didn’t know what I wanted to do, I just knew I didn’t want to be a doctor.”

“If it’s any consolation my parents weren’t particularly overjoyed with my first career choice, or my current one for that matter.” Fareeha laughed in an effort to cheer Angela up. It seemed to have the desired effect as smile slowly grew on Angela’s face.

“Well it led you to me so I’m thankful.” Angela said before softly kissing Fareeha. Angela gasped into the kiss as Fareeha rolled herself on top, a thigh pressed against Angela’s crotch. “We shouldn’t” Angela moaned before she was cut off by another kiss and Fareeha’s hands roaming up her body.

“Shouldn’t what?” Fareeha smirked, knowing how undone Angela had already become. “I’m only repaying you for earlier.” She added as she slipped her hand down the front of Angela’s shorts.

Angela broke off the kiss and stopped Fareeha’s hand from venturing further. Fareeha’s expression was one of confusion and worry as she looked down at Angela, her body frozen in place. “it’s not that I don’t want to, I do, I _really_ do. But I don’t want to be thinking about Kamilah in the next room during our first time.” Angela explained as Fareeha slowly removed her hand and lay down next to Angela. “I’m sorry.” She added meekly.

Fareeha smiled and nodded her head before she kissed Angela softly and brought her head back onto her chest. “It’s fine, I kind of forgot about her.”

“Sorry” Angela added once more. “It’s just that Kamilah has a habit of…”

It was at this moment that Angela’s bedroom door burst open and Kamilah rushed though, throwing herself onto the bed and scaring the two occupants.

“Good morning Mutti!” Kamilah giggled as she latched onto her mother’s neck, the bright coloured evidence of her breakfast visible around her mouth.

“Kamilah.” Angela said sternly as she wiped away some of the mess around her daughters mouth. “You must knock before you open the door, its bad manners.” Angela turned to Fareeha and mouthed _see what I mean?_   “I’m going to give this one a bath, you can use my shower if you want.” Angela said to Fareeha before she dragged her hyped up daughter towards the bath. She paused at the door and looked back, “or maybe you want to wait and take one with me?” she winked before disappearing around the corner.

\---

Angela returned once Kamilah had been washed, dried and sat in front of the tv, crayons and paper in hand and ready for her children’s craft show to begin. She was disappointed with what she found, Fareeha sitting on the bed wrapped in a towel drying her hair. “You didn’t wait for me” Angela frowned.

“Sorry. Something came up, another time?” Fareeha stood up and made sure her towel slipped off as she hugged Angela apologetically.

“Nothing bad I hope.” Angela returned the hug gladly although she was becoming frustrated by the way Fareeha had moved to begin kissing and nibbling at her neck.

“It’s good, hopefully. I’ll tell you about it if all goes well.” Fareeha finished with a kiss on Angela’s lips before breaking the embrace and gathering her clothes.

\---

Fareeha had just settled onto her couch when her phone rang, a blush rising to her cheeks when she recognised the caller id and the contact photo.

“Angela! Hi.”

It was not Angela’s voice that responded although she could hear it in the background. “Hello” A quite voice was carried though the lines.

“Kamilah! Hello, how are you?” Fareeha smiled as she heard Angela’s encouragements to her daughter to respond.

“I’m good.”

There were sounds of muffled movement before Angela’s voice filled Fareeha’s ears. “She’s never spoken on a phone before” Angela explained once she had full control of the phone. “How are you?”

“I’m good. What’s up?” Fareeha closed her eyes and tiled her head back as she listened to Angela talk about the week since they had last seen each other.  Once Fareeha had finished speaking about her week she heard Angela uneasily clear her throat.

“So what are your plans for today? I kinda have a favour to ask. One of my colleagues called in sick and I need to cover his shift today. Normally I would put Kamilah in day care but she was… I was wondering if you might like to look after her instead. It would only be for a few hours… if you’re not too busy.”

Fareeha looked around her darkened apartment. There was a weeks’ worth of dirty dishes stacked in the sink, a hamper of dirty clothes that Fareeha had been neglecting. There was the movie she was halfway though, the afternoon worth of porn she had queued up on her laptop next to her and the fact she was currently bare chested and unsure if she had any clean tops. “I’m not busy, I’d be happy to. How soon do you need me?” she replied confidently.

\---

Angela greeted Fareeha with a hug and a long kiss leaving her shocked for a moment before she recovered and returned the greeting. “Thank you so much for this Fareeha, come in.” Angela led Fareeha inside towards Kamilah’s room. “Kamilah.” Angela called. “Fareeha is here!”

Kamilah came tearing out of her room, full of laughter and smiles. “Fareeha!” she giggled as she bumped into and hugged one of Fareeha’s legs.

“Now I should be home before dinner but if I’m not I’ve left some food in the fridge.” Angela explained as she grabbed her coat. She paused for moment and dug around in her pockets. “Just in case you want to take her out or something.” She handed Fareeha a newly cut key. “I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.” She kissed Fareeha once more. “Good bye kami, be a good girl for Fareeha for me ok?”

“Yes Mutti” Kamilah hugged her mother and waved her good bye as she watched her walk out the door, an arm still around Fareeha’s leg.

“Sooo…”

\---

Fareeha instantly felt out of her depth once she was alone with Kamilah. Previously Angela had always been around whenever she was with Kamilah so this would be their first time alone. She had spent day trying to think of things for the pair to do during their afternoon together but she realised she knew very little about the three year old that she was charged with looking after.

“Can we go to the park?” Kamilah asked quietly, shaking Fareeha from her stunned state.

“Uhh… sure” Fareeha replied in an equally quiet voice. She was confused as Kamilah detached herself and wandered away. Fareeha followed her to her room. “What are you doing?”  Fareeha asked warily.

“Mutti says I always need my coat when we go to the park.” Kamilah replied confidently as she struggled to pull on her coat. “Can you tie my shoes?”

\---

With their coats on and shoes tied Fareeha and Kamilah emerged from the apartment building out onto the street and into the cold. It was only now that she was on the street did Fareeha realise she didn’t know where the park was.

“This way” Kamilah said as she took Fareeha’s hand and led her down the street, weaving them between the other pedestrians.

Soon they arrived at the park. It was a small patch of grass nestled between two buildings equipped with a swing, a climbing frame and a well weathered bench. There was already a small girl and her mother on the swings when they arrived. Kamilah seemed to recognise the pair as she soon slipped her hand from Fareeha’s and rushed over to them.

“Why hello Kamilah” the woman said once she recognised who the new arrival was. “Where is your mother?” she added as she looked around the park.

“Hello Miss Jackson. Mutti is working so Fareeha is looking after me.” She pointed to the guardian in question before leaving the woman to go play with her friend.

“I don’t think we’ve met, Kate Jackson.”  The smiling mother offered her hand to Fareeha, inviting her closer.

“Fareeha Amari.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Fareeha.” she motioned for her to come sit on the lone bench. “So how do you Kamilah?”

Fareeha looked over at the girl in question who was happily climbing over the frame with Kate’s daughter. “I’m a friend of her mothers. She had to work and asked me to look after Kamilah for a bit.”

Kate seemed satisfied and sat back to watch the children play. Over the next few minutes Fareeha noticed that Kate seemed to want to say something but kept stopping herself. Finally she spoke.

“I know it’s not my place to ask, but are you related to Kamilah’s father?” she rushed out the sentence as she turned to face Fareeha.

“Excuse me?” Fareeha asked more in general confusion than surprise or outrage.

“It’s just… you look so much like her. I just assumed you must be her father’s sister or something.”

“Uh… Yeah. Something like that.” Fareeha understood why Kate had assumed that she wasn’t the father, people like her made up such a small precent of the population and how they came to be was still largely not understood. She could have corrected her but Fareeha had yet to talk with Angela about what they should tell other people, let alone tell Kamilah.

“I thought so” Kate nodded her head, proud of her observation skills.

Thankfully she didn’t press it further or ask why it was her and not the ‘father’ who was looking after Kamilah. Soon it was time for Kate and her daughter Chelsea to go, leaving Kamilah and Fareeha alone.

“Push me!” Kamilah called as she sat on the swing, her tiny legs unable to generate momentum.

Fareeha couldn’t remember the last time she had been on a swing she thought as she pushed the giggling three year old. Her parents had always been too busy with work to spend a lot of time with her after school. It was as she was pushing Kamilah who was begging to be pushed higher that she realised she had never been pushed on a swing by her parents before. Rather than be sad about it, Fareeha was glad that she now had the opportunity to experience this with her daughter. She resolved she would not be like her parents.

The pair were on their way home when Fareeha’s phone begun to buzz. In what was starting to become a reflex reaction she smiled and blushed when she saw it was Angela calling. “Hi Angie”

“Hi Fareeha. I finally got a few moments to myself so I thought I’d see what my two girls have been up to.”

Fareeha laughed softly, it had been barely an hour and Angela was already missing them. “Well we are just coming back from the park.” She heard a slight gasp.

“The park? But it’s so cold out! Please tell me both of you are properly dressed, I’d hate for one of you to get sick.”

“We both have jackets don’t worry. If it’s alright with you I might take Kami to the bakery on the way back.” The little girl squealed at the suggestion.

“Ok, but nothing with too much sugar. Uhh Fareeha I’m being called away right now I’ll call you later. Iloveyoubye.” There was sound of panic in the room as Angela hung up.

Before she could think about it too much Fareeha was being dragged down the street by Kamilah towards the bakery.

\---

“I want that one!” Kamilah had pressed her face hard against the glass and was pointing at a cinnamon roll, the largest one on display.

Fareeha eyed the pastry cautiously. Angela had given strict instructions not to give Kamilah anything too surgery and this cinnamon roll was the textbook definition. “What about one of the smaller ones?” she suggested.

Kamilah continued to press her face against the glass and repeated her request. “That one!” She tore her eyes away from the roll to look up at Fareeha. Fareeha knew she had lost the fight the moment she looked into Kamilah’s big blue puppy dog eyes. “Please?” she begged.

Fareeha let out a sigh of defeat “don’t tell your mother” before turning to the casher.

The casher’s smirk said it all as she handed over the roll in a paper bag and took Fareeha’s money.

Kamilah tugged at Fareeha’s leg, jumping for the paper bag that held her treat however Fareeha put her foot down. “You can have it when we get home.” A small gesture to unblur the lines of who was in charge of whom.

\---

Kamilah sat happily on the floor in front of the tv eating her sugary goodness while Fareeha sat at the kitchen table. Fareeha was impressed that such a small person could eat so much as she watched Kamilah devour the roll in only a few short minutes. Once she was done Fareeha could see Kamilah was covered in sugary syrup. Fareeha sighed as she watched Kamilah start licking her hands “come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

Fareeha was in the process was cleaning up Kamilah’s sugary face when her phone once again rang. As Fareeha expected it was Angela, likely calling to check up on them again.

“Fareeha, its Angela. I only have a few moments free but I think I’ll be late tonight, would you mind feeding Kamilah dinner when she gets hungry? Don’t worry about giving her a bath but please have her in bed at a reasonable hour. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you” Fareeha didn’t manage to get a word in before Angela was gone, whisked away to another lifesaving emergency she assumed.

“Your mother is going to be home a little later than expected Kamilah.” Fareeha said trying not to worry the child. “So it looks like I’m in charge of dinner.”

\---

Thankfully for Fareeha she found that Angela’s fridge was well stocked and Kamilah was not a fussy eater. Kamilah seemed to enjoy the dish Fareeha cooked up, again another family recipe passed down from her mother. Cooking the family dinner had been one of the few times that they consistently shared with each other although at the time Fareeha didn’t appreciate it like she did now. Although she knew she was getting ahead of herself she looked forward to doing the same with her daughter when she got older, but for now having Kamilah pass the vegetables she called for would have to be enough.

\---

Angela felt exhausted as she finally arrived home. Her boss had at first promised she would be home by five, it was gone nine by the time she had stepped through the door into her darkened apartment. She was somewhat disappointed that Kamilah didn’t rush to the door to meet her as she had missed her daughter dearly however she was glad to know that Kamilah was asleep. Her attention therefore shifted to finding her girlfriend. She didn’t need to look every hard as she soon found Fareeha asleep on the couch, a slight smile on her face as she slept. Without thinking Angela reached in to brush aside a stray lock of hair, her fingertips warming against Fareeha’s soft skin. The gentle touch was all that it took to wake Fareeha from her slumber, her eyes opening slowing in confusion which was quickly replaced with recognition and then love as her eyes met Angela’s.

“You’re home” Fareeha whispered before Angela lent down to kiss her, something she had been wanting to do all day.

“I’m home” Angela smiled as she help Fareeha up off the couch and brought her into a warm hug. “I’m sorry I’m so late, how was everything?” she asked before reluctantly breaking the hug and sitting down. Fareeha sat down next to her and put an arm around her, resting Angela’s head on her shoulder.

“I’t was really good. We went to the park as you know, I met Miss Jackson by the way, she seemed nice if a bit nosey. She thought I was related to Fareeha’s father.”

“Well she’s technically right.” Angela laughed.

“I made dinner, Kamilah ‘helped’. Then I put her to bed after I read her a story.” Fareeha had already begun to plan which book she was going to read Kamilah next, she was leaning towards some of the old fables from home that her grandmother would often recite to her.

“She asked you to read a bed time story? She never asked me to do that.” Angela said sadly. Angela fondly remembered her father reading her epic tales of adventure, terrible voice acting and dramatics included.

“Just one of her picture books. Shouldn’t I have?” Fareeha asked, noting the sadness in Angela’s voice.

“No, it’s good that you did.” Angela sighed as she tried to shake of her disappointment and jealousy. “it’s good that you two have something special that you share. Will I get a bed time story?”

Fareeha laughed and gave Angela a gentle squeeze. “Sure, what kind of story would you like?”

“I like the ones where the beautiful and tired doctor comes home to her stunning girlfriend and get carried to bed and made love to.” Angela watched with a smirk as a faint blush crept up Fareeha’s neck and face.

\---

Angela giggled as she thrown onto the bed quickly followed by Fareeha landing on top of her, their lips clashing together in a passionate kiss. Angela moaned and squirmed into the kiss as Fareeha rubbed the outside of her jeans with a strong hand while the other cupped and squeezed her breasts. Angela let out a whimper as the stimulation ceased while Fareeha removed both their tops before quickly going to work on Angela’s bra. Fareeha’s kissing slowed as she struggled with the clasp, Angela eventually needing to step in and help before deftly removing Fareeha. With Angela’s breasts freed Fareeha quickly went to work on kissing and tugging at Angela’s nipples, her soft moan’s filling the room.

Angela’s hands were not idle as they went to work on removing Fareeha’s pants and her own. She gasped loudly as Fareeha’s teeth grazed her nipple, she responded with a squeeze of Fareeha’s already solid member. “No more teasing she begged” as Fareeha sat back on her heels and looked down upon her panting angel.

Fareeha licked her lips as her eyes trailed down to the growing wet patch on Angela’s panties. “My, my Angela. You’ve wanted this for a while haven’t you?” she teased as she slowly removed the damp cloth. Angela blushed under Fareeha’s hungry gaze, her hands moving up to cover her face. “No, don’t hide your beautiful face, I want to see you.” Fareeha brushed away Angela’s hands before she lent down to kiss her, her hand moving lower to tease her dripping entrance.

Angela closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling of Fareeha working a finger inside of her, her chest heaving. She whimpered as once Fareeha had managed to get the full length in it was removed completely “Fareeha what are you…” Angela was cut off when she looked down and watched as Fareeha locked eyes with her as she pushed the tip of her length inside.

It took all of Fareeha’s self-control not to cum the moment her tip was enveloped in Angela’s tight and warm hole. She took a moment to collect herself before she started to work herself deeper into the beautiful woman beneath her. The pair both shuddered in delight as Fareeha’s hips met Angela’s the latter’s legs wrapping around Fareeha’s body in a desperate attempt to force more of her inside.

Angela pulled Fareeha on top of her as Fareeha begun to gently fuck her, Fareeha’s kisses and bites quickly working Angela to her peak. It was a whispered _I love you_ into her ear that sent Angela over the top causing Fareeha’s name to escape her lips as waves of pleasure rocked her body all the while Fareeha continued to kiss and fuck her gently.

Fareeha sat back on her heels once Angela had regained some of her composure, her milky white thighs still occasionally twitched with the aftershocks. Fareeha wondered if Angela wanted to stop but the look in her eyes quickly dispelled that thought.

Angela wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s neck and pulled herself up so she was sitting in Fareeha’s lap facing her, Fareeha’s length still inside her fluttering warmth. Angela kissed her as she grinded against her, matching the pace set by Fareeha’s slow thrusts. “Angela” she gasped as she felt herself getting close.

Angela understood what Fareeha was trying to say and picked up the pace, her movements becoming wild and erratic as she panted her name, begging for what she craved most of all.

Angela covered her own mouth to quiet her moan as a familiar and sorely missed felling of warmth erupted inside of her, Fareeha’s cock pumping and twitching inside of her. Angela continued to slowly grind against Fareeha’s lap as they both came down from their highs, each softly kissing each other as Fareeha softened inside of her love.

“I love you” Angela whispered as she kissed Fareeha’s closed eyes.

“I love you too” Fareeha replied as she lay Angela down and pulled herself out of Angela’s warmth, a small dribble of cum followed out with it.

With a sigh Angela rolled out of bed and with shaky legs went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Angela returned and took her preferred place with her head resting over Fareeha’s strong heart. “You’re not going to disappear for four years like last time are you?” Angela asked.

Fareeha laughed as she pressed a kiss to the top of Angela’s head. “Just try and keep me away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not as much fareeha backstory as some of you were hoping for i suspect. I didn't want to plot dump so it will be drip fed over the next few chapters.  
> Sorry about the trash smut.
> 
> I know it I was due to update Pocket Healer before this but this was easier to get back into after such a long break.
> 
>  
> 
> Spoilers (I guess)
> 
> I've done some thinking about Fareeha's character and while I said in a comment that Fareeha had two mothers i've since changed my mind. Fareeha's Father is a male but isn't Canadad, hes just someone I made up for the story. You'll see in the next chapter or two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha looks after Kamilah and Angela has a bad day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a bit late with this one :(

“Fareeha?” Angela’s voice was barely above a whisper as she lay in her bed, pressed against Fareeha’s side. She felt Fareeha stir and fingers begin to lightly trail across her back, the absence of which had been Angela’s tip off that Fareeha had fallen asleep.

“Sorry” Fareeha mumbled, “What were you saying?”

Angela smiled as she kissed the tip of Fareeha’s nose. “I was asking whether or not you enjoyed yourself yesterday.”

Fareeha felt herself blush at the question.  “You mean the sex? Because I thought I made that clear…”

Angela laughed as she lightly hit Fareeha’s taught stomach. “No not _that_ , but I enjoyed it too. I was asking if you enjoyed your day looking after Kamilah.”

“Oh” Fareeha said mostly to herself. “Yeah… it was nice.” She paused as she replayed the previous day’s events in her head. “Its funny actually. When we were walking back there was this old woman waiting at the bus stop around the corner. I don’t know why but she looked at me, then at Kamilah holding my hand and then she smiled at me. I don’t know why but that really stuck with me, I want more moments like that.”

“I was thinking. If Kamilah was ok with it would you like it to become a regular thing?” Angela asked hopefully, listening to Fareeha’s increasing heart rate. “We could find a day where you are free and I can work during the day while you look after Kami. Then I could come home and we could have dinner… as a family.”

Fareeha squeezed Angela at the mention of family.

Angela returned the squeeze before she continued. “Then maybe you could stay the night.”

“That would be nice.” Fareeha said as she kissed Angela softly. “But if I’m going to be talking kami out more I need to know what to say when people start asking questions.” Fareeha had literally been questioned by the first person she had met while with Kamilah.

Angela didn’t have an answer. She wanted to tell anyone and everyone about her and Fareeha’s relationship but she knew how much drama that would cause them both. No one at the hospital would take her seriously if they knew she had been knocked up by a prostitute and that four years later she was only now getting into a relationship with her. Then there was the question of what they would tell Kamilah.

“I don’t know.” Angela said quietly. “I don’t want you to think that I’m ashamed of you, because I’m not.” Angela proved it by kissing Fareeha before she continued. “It’s just that I’m worried how it might effect Kamilah, you know how people talk. I’m also worried about how the hospital might react. I know it’s none of their business and I should be able to be with whoever I want. But my position is very public, I’ve been the face of the hospital overseas before. I worried they might find a way to punish me or us.” Angela took a breath. “But I don’t know what we should tell people, let alone Kamilah.”

Fareeha gave Angela another squeeze, she could see how conflicted her girlfriend was. “The way I see it is that we need to answer two questions. What do we tell Kamilah and what do we tell everyone else. I know it might sound harsh but I don’t think we should tell Kamilah.” Fareeha had been correct in assuming Angela’s confusion. “For now at least she should just think I’m a good friend who looks after her while you work. Eventually we should tell her that we are dating but for now we should let this develop first.”

Angela was touched by the concern Fareeha was showing for Kamilah. “Ok, but we will tell her right?”

“Right” Fareeha nodded. “As for everyone else I couldn’t care less what they think or know about us. I’m happy just to be a ‘close friend’ or whatever you are comfortable with.”

“I’m glad we cleared that up” Angela said as she snuggled into Fareeha’s side further.

“Now that that’s out of the way” Fareeha purred as she rolled on top of Angela, her eyes ablaze with lust as she kissed Angela hard. “I believe I still owe you for the zoo.” Fareeha licked her lips, she went to work on Angela’s neck before slowly kissing her way lower.

“Liebling what about…”

“MUTTI!!!” the sounds on tiny fists banging on Angela’s door filled the room causing Fareeha’s trail of kisses to stop tantalisingly close to their final destination.

“At least she knocked” Fareeha smirked as she rolled off the frustrated woman beneath her.

“Yes Kamilah?” Angela called back as she begrudgingly got out of bed and pulled on some clothes.

“Breakfast” the child whined though the door.

“Do you want anything?” Angela asked as she threw Fareeha some clothes.

“Well I was going to have you” Fareeha smirked but her comment earned little more than an eye roll from Angela. “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

\---

The trio sat together around the table. Kamilah was enjoying a bowl of cereal while Fareeha and Angela had some eggs. Their quiet morning together was only occasionally interrupted by Angela’s giggles as Fareeha used her foot to brush against her leg.

“Did you have fun with Fareeha yesterday?” Angela asked as she ate.

Kamilah nodded her head vigorously as she attempted to swallow her food to talk. “We went to the park and then Fareeha bought me a cinnamon roll and then she read me a story!”

“A cinnamon roll? Hmmm” Angela watched Fareeha slightly sink into her seat. “Well we were wondering if you would like it if Fareeha came and looked after you while I’m at work.”

“Every day?” Kamilah gasped, bubbling with excitement.

“Sorry sweetheart. Just on Fridays” Fareeha said, deflating the little girl slightly.

\---

Angela stood in the doorway of her daughter’s room, looking in at the sleeping child. She always looked peaceful and far calmer than the hyperactive three year old that Angela normally had to deal with. She almost felt bad that she needed to wake her but Angela knew Kamilah would forgive her considering what today was.

“Kamilah?” Angela whispered as she gently stroked her daughter’s beautiful brown hair. “It’s time to wake up my sweet.”

“Nooo” Kamilah whined as she rolled away from her mother.

Angela laughed to herself as Kamilah buried her head beneath the covers. “I guess I’ll just go tell Fareeha to go home then.”

\---

“I should be home by five” Angela said once she had sent Kamilah a way to get dressed after she had greeted Fareeha. “Will you stay for dinner?” she asked while trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Of course!” Fareeha replied sounding surprised that such a thing was up for debate.

“And what about dessert?” Angela said seductively.

It took Fareeha a moment to realise that Angela was talking about herself as the final course. Her mind was quickly filled with thoughts and images of how she could devour her blond angel that evening.  She couldn’t stop herself as she pushed Angela against the nearest wall gripped her hips. Without thinking her hand began working its way under Angela’s skirt. It was only once she broke the kiss to take a breath did she realise the position they were in and that Kamilah could walk in to see her mother being fingered against the wall at any moment.

“Later liebling” Angela whispered as she straightened up her dress and fixed her hair. “Kamilah” she called out in a slightly shaky voice. “I need to go.”

Kamilah emerged from her room quickly and hugged her mother tightly.

“Be a good girl for me” Angela whispered. “Don’t cause too much trouble for Fareeha.”  Angela pressed a kiss to her daughter forehead. “Call me if anything happens.” She said to Fareeha.

“Go Angela, we’ll be fine.” Fareeha said as gave Angela a hug and a quick kiss. “Have fun at work!”

\---

Angela was not having fun at work. Angela had been hoping to continue her research or get to conduct a dangerous or complex surgery, she was not that lucky. She had been ambushed by the hospital administrator the moment she walked in the door. The administrator had dumped a pile of files in her arms. It was only once she made it to her office did she realise the size of the task at hand. Half were boring medical reports and documents that required her signature the other half were studies or reports that needed to be reviewed, a tedious process that Angela had been putting off, some of the reports had been waiting for months to be reviewed at accredited.

Angela was just about to begin when the nurse who occasionally acted as her secretary poked her head into the office. “Just a reminder that the new rep from Trafalgar Pharmaceuticals is meeting you at 12.” Nurse May’s light voice did nothing to sooth Angela’s displeasure at meeting with the rep. Angela had hated the previous rep and knowing her luck the new one was likely to be just as bad.

With a resigned sigh Angela put her head down and got to work.

\---

Although the feeling was less than it had been the week before, Fareeha still felt out of her depth when Angela was gone and she was alone with Kamilah.

“I’m hungry” Kamilah said once they were alone.

Fareeha was thankful Kamilah’s first request was an easy one to address. “What would you like?” she asked as she went to inspect the cupboards.

“Fruit loops!” Kamilah gleefully replied as she skipped behind the woman.

Fareeha remembered Angela’s previous instructions about reducing Kamilah’s sugar intake, and how she had ignored it last time to her own peril. Despite this Fareeha put on a show for Kamilah as she pretended to look for the colourful box. “I can’t find them.” Fareeha lied; she had spotted them on the top shelf behind some cans, out of view from the short three year old.

“Awww” Kamilah pouted.

“Sorry” Fareeha moved the cans to make sure the box was hidden. “Maybe some real fruit?”

\---

Angela had barely scratched the surface by the time twelve rolled around. She had no concept of the passage of time and it was only Nurse May’s arrival with a quick lunch for her to eat prior to her meeting that alerted her to how late it was.

Angela quickly stuffed her face before hiding the evidence and cleaning herself up, she might not have been looking forward to the meeting but she would still try to remain professional.

With some trepidation Angela gave May a nod to open the door. Rather than a fat blading man, before her stood a professionally dressed blond woman baring what seemed to be a non-manufactured smile.

“You must be Doctor Ziegler, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

\---

“I’m bored” Kamilah sighed as she picked at what remained of her lunch.

This was what Fareeha had been dreading, a bored child. They had spent the morning together at the park in an effort to burn off some Kamilah’s energy but when they had arrived back for lunch Kamilah was showing no signs of slowing down. An early lunch had been a delaying tactic to buy Fareeha a few moments to plan what to do next, but after two helpings of food Fareeha had yet to come up with anything.

“Well umm… what do you want to do?” Fareeha asked.

“Can you read me a story?”  Kamilah sighed as she pushed away her plate of food.

“But those are for bed time sweetheart.” Fareeha explained. As much as she wanted to start the collection of short stories in her backpack Fareeha didn’t want to risk Kamilah falling asleep now and being full of energy went it was her actual bed time.

“Aww” Kamilah pouted as she crossed her arms in a huff.

“How about I tell you a story about when I was a little girl?”

\---

Angela was still in a state of mild shock when the new rep took the seat in front of her. “Is everything alright doctor?” the rep questioned, shaking Angela from her stunned state.

“Wa.. right, yes… sorry. Nice to meet you too…” Angela was suddenly regretting not reading the memo Nurse May had sent her.

“Doctor Nelson.” The rep finished for Angela. “It’s alright I was only just assigned to this hospital I doubt the company has sent though my details yet.” Angela was impressed with her customer service skills already.

“Nelson? As in…”

“The admiral at Trafalgar yes. Sometimes I think it’s the only reason they hired me.” Dr Nelson sounded as if she had told the story countless times already. “Now as you know Trafalgar pharmaceuticals…”

It was at this point Angela’s mind switched off. It wasn’t that she was trying to be rude but listening to all the virtues of Trafalgar’s latest drug and how important it was that the hospital sign up now was not Angela’s preferred thing to do. She never knew why it was always her that met with these people but she assumed it was some form of punishment.

“So it’s the same as the old drug?” Angela cut in when she’d had enough of being talked at.

“No no no, this one is far more effective.” Doctor Nelson begun to spout out tag lines and statistics that on closer inspection would reveal that it was in fact the same as the old drug, not that Angela cared to look.

“Fine” Angela sighed. “Mercy hospital will renew the contract “ Angela was utterly defeated in under 10 minutes with the new rep, she usually lasted 20 with the old one.

“Really? Oh how excellent!” the doctor seemed overjoyed, perhaps this was her first sale Angela thought. “If you’ll excuse me I just need to make some calls then we can sign the paper work!” the rep practically skipped from the office as the rapidly dialled her phone.

While the Rep made her calls, Angela made her own.

“Fareeha” Angela cooed into the phone as Fareeha answered.

“Angela!” Fareeha sounded out of breath and Angela could hear the sounds of her daughter laughing in the background. “What’s up?”

“Nothing” Angela giggled. “I just missed the sound of your voice” she added quietly as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Kamilah sounds like she is enjoying herself, what are you up to?”

“It’s a secret” both Fareeha’s and Kamilah’s giggles warmed Angela’s heart. “We are baking you a cake, it was Kamilah’s idea.” She whispered.

“Aww you two are so good to me” Angela gushed “don’t let Kamilah near the sugar” she added.

Fareeha turned around to find Kamilah licking her finger before dipping it in the box of sugar and eating it. “Wouldn’t dream of it” Fareeha said as she shooed away the child and put the box away, out of reach of the sweet toothed three year old. “What about you, what are you up to?”

Angela sighed. “I have this meeting with a rep from Trafalgar medical, then I have a mountain of paperwork to get through.”

There was quiet on the line for a moment before Fareeha spoke. “Did you mean Trafalgar pharmaceutical?”

“Yes, why?” Angela asked with a ting of concern in her voice.

“Oh… It’s just I think that’s were Emily worked…”

Angela sat up in her chair to look through the window at the rep outside. “Blond hair, blue eyes, last name Nelson…”

“Small world huh?” Fareeha laughed dryly. “I shouldn’t have said anything should I?” Fareeha asked as she became concerned with Angela’s silence.

“She’s coming back, I’ll call you later.” Angela said quietly and hung up without the customary words of affection.

Angela viewed Doctor Emily Nelson in a completely different light when she re-entered the room. By common standards Emily was beautiful, her hair was slightly shorter and more golden than Angela’s and her sapphire blue eyes were unmarked by the effects of looking after a child while managing a career.  Angela suddenly felt inadequate next to her younger model.

“Sorry about that” even Emily’s voice was pleasant on the ears. “I just need you to sign these and we’ll be done.” Emily dumped another load of paper on Angela’s already substantial pile. Emily wordlessly went about signing her half of the documents.

“I need to make a call” Angela said suddenly as she got up and rushed from the room before Emily could say anything. She looked around and quickly ducked into an empty room, locking the door behind her. With shaky hands she flicked though the contacts on her phone.

“Angela…”

“Why are you with me?” Angela cut Fareeha off before she had a chance to say anymore. “Why are you with me and not her?”

“You mean Emily?”

“Yes. If you had met her before me would you be with her right now and not me?”

“What? What do you mean Angela? Of course I would still be with you, I love you.”

“But why?” Angela sobbed. “You didn’t know anything about me when you turned her down. She’s pretty, has a less demanding job and doesn’t have a child to look after. Why would you turn her down for me? Why are you with me Fareeha?”

“Because I love you Angela” Fareeha was pleading for Angela to believe her. “Because out of every person I’ve was ever with you were the only one I thought about once I walked out the door. You were the only one I cooked for, the only one I enjoyed cuddling up in front of the TV with. You were the only one that made me feel something while I was with them.” Fareeha was glad she had closed the door to Angela’s bedroom, preventing Kamilah from seeing her in this state.

“Really?” Angela asked quietly as she wiped away her tears.

“Really habibi. I… can you come home early?”

“I’ll try” Angela said softly “I’m sorry”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about”

“I know, it’s just I’m not usually like this. I don’t know what came over me. Can… can you take Kamilah to the neighbours? I don’t want her to see me like is when I get home.”

“Of course Angela, anything. I’ll see you soon, I love you.”

\---

It had been easy for Fareeha to convince Kamilah to go to the neighbours. The apartment next to Angela’s belonged to an old Chinese lady and her granddaughter Mei, one of Kamilah’s best friends. Kamilah hadn’t looked back when Fareeha had dropped her off and Mei’s grandmother didn’t seem to find it strange that an unknown woman was dropping off her neighbour’s child un-expectantly. Fareeha had spent the time waiting for Angela by cleaning up the kitchen and nervously pacing the apartment, occasionally stopping to check her phone to see if Angela had called. Apart from a quick message to tell her that she was leaving the hospital it had been silent.

At the sound of a key in the lock Fareeha rushed to the door, just in time to receive her red and puffy eyed girlfriend. Fareeha froze, unsure what to do or say. The only thing keeping Fareeha from panicking was that Angela had a slight smile on her face.

Without saying a word Angela took Fareeha by the hand and led her to the couch. Gently Angela pushed Fareeha to sit. She then lay down next to her, resting her head on Fareeha’s lap looking out the window at the greying skies. Angel took one of Fareeha’s hands and put it on her head, the other on her hip.

Fareeha took the hint and slowly begun to stroke and play with Angela’s hair.

“I’m sorry I freaked out before” Angela said quietly. “It’s just… this is going to sound dumb.”

Fareeha lent down to kiss Angela on the temple, a wordless way to encourage her.

“You know how I said I get jealous? It’s less about me being worried about you being with someone else and more about that I am somehow not good enough for you. All my life I’ve been told I need to be the best. My lecturers at medical school expected more of me because of my name, my family more so. Then when I had Kamilah everyone assumed I would be a terrible mother because I refused to give up my job and because I was raising her alone. It sounds really stupid when I say it out loud but when I saw Emily I was hit with a thought that somehow you had made a mistake by being with me and at some point you would realise it and leave me.”

“I don’t know what to say” Fareeha said as she continued to comfort her girlfriend. “I wish I knew what to say or do to put your mind at ease.” All her time as an escort had taught her to seduce, never how to deal with what came after.

“Promise me” Angela said as she sat up and shifted to sit in Fareeha’s lap. “I know you can’t really but promise me that I’ll always be yours.”

“Always” Fareeha said with certainty. “I will always be yours and you will always be mine” Fareeha sealed the oath with a kiss.

They sat together for a while, each content to remain wordlessly in each other’s arms while Fareeha’s gently rubbed Angela’s back. Occasionally Angela would come up for air from the crook of Fareeha’s neck for a kiss before resting her head for a little while longer.

“You’re vibrating” Fareeha teased.

Angela groaned in complaint as she was forced to move from her comfortable position to answer the phone. “It’s the hospital” she sighed as she recognised the number. “Doctor Zeigler speaking”

Thanks to the relative quiet of the room Fareeha could overhear some of the conversation.

“It’s Nurse May. Angela what happened? That rep has been waiting in your office for over an hour.”

Fareeha giggled as she watched Angela go bright red.

“I forgot to tell her” Angela gasped as she covered the receiver. “Uhh right… Sorry there was an emergency with Kamilah. I’ll be in shortly.”

“You’re going back?” Fareeha didn’t want their cuddle to end, besides the ‘surprise’ cake was almost finished baking.

“The world doesn’t stop just because I had a bit of a cry. I’ll see you soon.” Angela reluctantly left Fareeha’s embrace.

\---

Angela was a changed woman as she confidently strode in to the hospital. She wore a look of determination as she walked by the many sick and injured that dotted the way to her office. She faltered only once, with her hand on the doorknob she froze and was unable to move until she remembered what Fareeha had said.

Emily on the other hand was in worse shape. The boredom and frustration of being stuck in Angela’s office with no explanation had taken its toll, even her voice was less friendly and inviting as she greeted Angela for a second time.

“Sorry about that” Angela said half-heartedly. “Family emergency. Where were we?” Angela smiled at the woman as she said behind her desk.

“Nothing serious I hope. I just need you signature on these documents”

Angela looked down at the dozen or so files each with a yellow _sign here_ sticker or two attached. She took her time in signing each page, mostly out of spite. No longer was the woman in front of her an example of what Angela could have been, what Fareeha had first been attracted to. Now she was the person Fareeha could have been with but instead had chosen Angela.

“There! I look forward to a productive relationship between us” Angela said as she signed the final dotted line.

\---

Once Angela had left the apartment Fareeha went to retrieve Kamilah from the neighbour’s. Mei’s grandmother didn’t bat an eye at Fareeha’s sudden arrival to collect a child that wasn’t hers. Kamilah didn’t seem too disappointed by the sudden end to her play date and happily said her goodbyes and thanks to her hosts.

“Can we have cake now?” Kamilah asked as she suddenly remembered what they had been doing prior.

“Not yet” Fareeha smiled. “First we need to ice it. But before we do, you need to answer an important question.”

“I do?”

“You do” Fareeha nodded. “left or right?” Fareeha asked as she put both of her closed fists out in front of her.

“Uhhh. That one!” Kamilah giggled as she tapped the right hand.

“Good choice” Fareeha revealed the vanilla essence in her hand. Fareeha was secretly glad Kamilah had picked that hand as in the other was simply red food dye, Angela’s kitchen was lacking in flavouring.

Kamilah proved to be an excellent cake decorator, by three year old standards. While under Fareeha’s watchful eye to prevent her from eating all the icing Kamilah iced and decorated the cake single handily.

“Can we eat it now?” she asked once her masterpiece was complete.

“What about your mother? We did make this for her remember?” Fareeha asked as she started to clean up the large mess they had made.

“Oh yeah” Kamilah said with a twinge of sadness.

“Now Kamilah” Fareeha shifted into a serious tone. “Your mother has had a hard day at work today so you need to be especially nice to her when she gets home, ok?”

“Ok” Kamilah paused for a moment “can you help me with my hair? Mutti likes it when I have it done, she I look like a princess.”

“Of course I can” Fareeha was touched by the child’s attempt to be good for her mother.

\---

Angela’s second trip home although less tearful was not any more enjoyable. It had started raining just prior to her almost on time departure from the hospital and, as was true with most cities the moment it starts to rain everyone forgets how to drive.

Relief washed over her once she was safely parked in the apartment’s garage. The lift felt like it was taking longer than usual as she hopped from one foot to the other while watching the floor number’s tick up. The soft tone signalled Angela’s freedom from her metal cage and quickly she rushed from it towards her door.

For once she didn’t fumble with her keys and the door swung open.

Fareeha stood before her, Kamilah by her side in her best dress and golden hair beads shining. “Welcome home” Fareeha smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... hope you liked it! What did everyone think about Angela's insecurities, do they make sense?
> 
> For the next chapter I present a choice and its up to you guys to decide which one I write. I'll write them all its just a choice of which one you guys want first.
> 
> 1\. Spa day with Fareeha and Angela (probably a smut based chapter)  
> 2\. Angela goes on a business trip. (mostly fluff and a little smut)  
> 3\. Kamilah starts Kindergarten (again mostly fluff but ill try to muscle in some smut if people want it)
> 
> The choice is yours! vote on your phones now!
> 
> Edit: By a slim margin option 3 has won the vote!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per your request, option 3 is a go!

“So are you just going to sit there and watch?” Fareeha huffed as she took off her jacket, already warm with effort. She rolled her eyes as she watched Angela lick her lips and blatantly stare at her exposed arms.

“I’ll help” Kamilah giggled as she hopped off Angela’s lap, shaking her from her ogling.

“It’s nice to know you aren’t as lazy as your mother.” Fareeha teased as she handed the child one of the many cardboard boxes around her.

Angela made a face and stuck out her tongue. “I thought we agreed that I would hold the instructions.”

“You could have at least helped me carry the boxes up.” Fareeha mumbled.

The boxes in question held the disassembled parts of Kamilah’s new bed, her old bed lay in the dumpster downstairs. Kamilah had been in tears when she came to get her mother and told her what had happened. At first Angela had though Kamilah had been hurt by the collapse but she was unharmed. She had been crying Angela later found out because she was worried that Angela would be upset at her for breaking it in the first place.

Sensing another potential bonding experience Angela called Fareeha over so all three of them could on an outing together to buy a new bed. Fareeha had been more than happy to come along and Kamilah had been overjoyed when Fareeha surprised them at the store. After Kamilah had caught them kissing the week before they had given up all pretences about hiding their displays of affection from her, meaning Angela could jump into the buff woman’s arms the moment she saw her despite it being less than 48 hours since they had last seen each other.

The trip to the bed store had been an adventure in of its self. Kamilah had insisted on sitting on every bed she liked the look of despite Angela’s repeated reminder that the mattress came separately. Eventually she found one she liked, a full sized single. The bed was far too large for a three year old but Kamilah had begged Angela to buy her a ‘big girl bed’ and Angela had never been very good at denying her daughter what she wanted, Fareeha once again took Kamilah’s side which didn’t help things.

Angela had thought it would only take an hour or so for Fareeha to build the bed but three hours later it seemed that Fareeha was only half done.

“Why don’t you take a break sweetheart?” Angela said soothingly as Fareeha let out a growl of frustration.

“Why does this have to be so hard!” Fareeha said slightly too loudly causing Kamilah to shrink next to her.

“Come on, why don’t I make us some afternoon tea?” Angela offered her hands, one for Kamilah and one for Fareeha.

\---

“I hate those things” Fareeha grumbled over her tea as she sat hunched over the instructions.

“I believe in you” Angela said as she kissed her cheek and collected her cup. “Would you like to stay for dinner?” she called from the kitchen expecting it would take Fareeha another few hours to finish her construction project.

“Yeah” Fareeha sighed. “But I can’t sleep over, I have work later tonight.”

Angela expected as much but was still disappointed that she would be spending the night alone. Sleeping in Fareeha’s arms was addicting feeling and she was unwilling to let an opportunity pass her by.

“That’s fine” Angela sighed with a hint of disappointment.

“Sorry” Fareeha said. “Come on Kamilah” she sighed. “Back to it.”

Angela laughed quietly to herself as the pair marched off to tackle the bed.

\---

Angela was neck deep in paperwork when her phone rang. Increasingly her work had shifted from actual doctoring and more to administration work, something she was not pleased with.  She reminded herself to speak with her boss as she searched for her phone. She wasn’t in a rush to find it however, while Fareeha was looking after Kamilah as was usual for a Friday and it wasn’t her ring tone so Angela couldn’t care less who it was. She almost didn’t answer it when she finally found it as she didn’t recognise the number but with a sigh she answered it anyway.

“Doctor Zeigler speaking” Angela said in her professional doctor’s voice.

“Doctor Ziegler?” it was a man’s voice on the other line but not one she recognised. “My name is Mike and I’m calling on behalf of Lion’s college, how are you today?”

Angela felt a bubble of excitement build in her stomach at the mention of that school. “I’m quite well thank you, how are you?” she replied in what passed for a measured tone.

“I’m fine. The reason for me calling you today is that according to our records you placed your daughter Kamilah on our waiting list two years ago, is that correct?”

“Yes it is” Angela replied a bit too quickly.

“Well a space has just opened up in our 3 year old kindergarten program and Kamilah is at the top of the list. Would you be able to come in for a meeting next week?”

\---

“Welcome home!” Fareeha and Kamilah said in unison as Angela walked through the front door.

Ever since her difficult and tearful day at the hospital four weeks ago a routine had developed. Fareeha and Kamilah would greet Angela at the door when she got home, always standing side by side with bright smiles on their faces. Then the trio would move to the couch where Angela would lay, sit or otherwise cuddle with Fareeha while Kamilah would excitedly tell of the day’s events. This usually involved some form of arts and crafts presentation as Fareeha often needed some quiet time while she prepared everything for that night’s dinner. Angela would always thank Kamilah for whatever art piece she was presented with, she loved everything Kamilah gave to her and kept them in a large box under her bed.

“So how was work?” Fareeha asked Angela once she was settled in her lap after Kamilah’s weekly art display.

“Really good” Angela smiled as she lay her head on Fareeha’s shoulders. “I got a call from Lion’s College today, they might have a spot for Kamilah and they want us to go meet with them next week.”

“That’s great!” Fareeha had heard about lion’s college. It was the kind of place where even getting on the waiting list was an achievement in of its self. Children who went there definitely had a leg up over others. “How did you get Kamilah on the list? I heard there was a waiting list for the waiting list.”

“Nothing as bad as that” Angela laughed. “Being a Zeigler doesn’t hurt. My father knew the previous head master and had the last name flagged to be put near the top.”

“Well thank you Mr Zeigler. So what is it next week, a tour or…”

“I have no idea” Angela shrugged. “They just said to arrive at 8 am sharp and be formally dressed.”

“Sounds more like a job interview” Fareeha mused. “Are you going to ask your dad to call around to get a good word put in for Kamilah?” Fareeha asked as she reached for the tv remote.

“Ha!” Angela laughed bitterly. “I think not.” Fareeha gave her a look of confusion. “My parents aren’t the greatest fans of Kamilah” Angela explained. “Her existence is a blight on the Ziegler name and a constant source of embarrassment” Angela sounded like she was quoting something or someone.

“What?” Fareeha was aghast and felt a blinding rage bubbling up within her, how dare anyone say such things about her daughter. “What are you talking about?”

“My parents, or should I say my family in general were not particularly pleased when I announced Kamilah’s birth.” Angela’s hands sought out Fareeha’s to join with and provide a source of comfort. “I managed to break all the cardinal rules of high society it seems when I had Kamilah. I had her out of wedlock and the father didn’t stick around or “make things right” Angela mimicked her father’s stern voice. Seeing that Fareeha was looking embarrassed and ashamed Angela kissed her sweetly “Not that it was the father’s fault and she’s now making amends.” While it helped Angela could see Fareeha was still somewhat sad about her failure. “Then there is her skin colour, not the best look for the yearly family portrait.” Angela laughed quietly to herself as she pictured Kamilah next to the rest of her snow white looking extended family. “I for one like the colour” Angela whispered into Fareeha’s ear and followed up with a gentle tug with her teeth. “Then there’s the fact that she’s… you know…” Angela made an ambiguous hand gesture that did little to explain what she was on about.

“Pardon?” Fareeha asked as she struggled to decode what Angela was trying to say.

“That she’s…” Angela voice trailed off. “like you” she shrugged.

“Ok I’m really struggling here, help me out.”

Angela sighed. “You know when I said she got the eyes from me and everything else from you?” Fareeha nodded slowly. “I really meant it when I said she got _everything_ from you” Angela punctuated her words by gently squeezing Fareeha’s crotch.

Angela watched the cogs tick in Fareeha’s brain like they had done when Angela had first said how old Kamilah was when they met in Fareeha’s hospital room.

“Oh… OH!” Fareeha said with a sudden realisation of what Angela was trying to say. She felt an overwhelming sense of pride and joy as the squeezed Angela tightly. She loved Kamilah unconditionally but to know that she was like her somehow made it even better.

“You didn’t know?” Angela giggled as Fareeha kissed her face and neck in thanks.

“Well I didn’t check. I just assumed because the chances were so low that she would be typical.” Fareeha blushed and stammered. “So what they just disowned you?” Fareeha asked once she had regained her composure, her joy replaced with a familiar anger.

“Basically” Angela sighed. “In hind sight in was kind of funny. You should have seen their faces when I arrived at the family Christmas party with a 9 month old Kamilah. I think one of my grandparents fainted.” That had been a difficult Christmas alone for Angela and it was the last time she returned to her home country.

“I wish I could say my family would be more accepting but honestly I think they would react the same way.” Fareeha said solemnly. “But that’s for another time” she sighed. “So what’s the plan for Kamilah’s tour.”

\---

“Would you like to come?” Angela asked as she tucked herself up next to Fareeha as they lay in bed together.

“Pardon?”  Fareeha questioned the out of the blue question.

“Tomorrow” Angela clarified. “To Lion’s college with me and Kami.”

“Ohh” Fareeha’s mind had been in another place entirely considering the context. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

“What do you mean?” Angela’s mindless tracing of shapes on Fareeha’s bare stomach stopped as she looked up at her girlfriend.

“Well wouldn’t look weird that you are bringing you girlfriend of three months along? Then there’s the whole I’m actually her mother but no one knows thing.”

“I see what you mean” Angela sighed. “And its four months not three” she mumbled.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go it’s just that I want Kamilah to have the best chance of getting this spot.” Fareeha explained.

“Thankyou” Angela whispered before kissing her.  

\---

Angela and Kamilah stood hand in hand outside the imposing iron gates of Lion’s college. Beyond the gates were lush green gardens that surrounded a large old building that served as the centre of the campus, their destination was the principal’s office somewhere within that building. All around them boys and girls of all ages walked pass on their way into the school grounds. Angela overheard them all excitedly chatting with their friends about their weekend adventures or how they had failed to do their homework. Looking down at her daughter she could see a mixture of awe, fear and excitement on her face as she looked at the ‘big kids’.

“Come on Kami, we don’t want to be late.” Angela said, shaking her daughter from her stunned state.

They were greeted by an elderly receptionist as they stepped into the old building. She quickly became Kamilah’s new favourite person as she offered the child some sweets and complimented her new dress bought just for the occasion. Angela didn’t even need to prompt her daughter to say thank you for once.

The receptionist instructed them to wait while she called up their guide as the principle was busy at the moment. Their guide was a student in his final year smartly dressed in the school uniform. He took them around the grounds showing off all the facilities available. Angela had done her research so this was nothing new but their guide did well to sell it.

Their meeting with the principle was short and it seemed to Angela that he had more important things to be doing but she suspected it was only due to her name did he agree to meet with them.

“I just need you to fill out these forms to complete Kamilah’s enrolment.” The receptionist explained as she handed over some forms.

Angela groaned inwardly, no matter where she went paper work continued to hound her. It was mostly standard stuff, payment information, medical history and such. One form did interest her however, emergency contacts and designated guardians. With a sense of excitement Angela proudly wrote Fareeha’s name in the second slot under her own.

“This seems to all be in order” the receptionist said as she flicked though the signed forms. “Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Lion’s college Kamilah”

Angela had never seen her daughter look so proud.

\---

“Excited about tomorrow?” Fareeha asked over the phone. Fareeha had a job interview that Friday and had unfortunately missed her regular time with Angela and Kamilah, worst still she hadn’t gotten the job.

“More nervous I think” Angela sighed. “Kamilah can’t wait, she has been wearing the uniform around the house.” Fareeha’s laugher sent warmth throughout her body but she felt the pains of being without her for a week. “I miss you.” She felt compelled to add but could only manage a whisper.

“I miss you too.” Fareeha whispered back.

“Fareeha I’m really worried for her. What if they pick on her?”

“Why would they do that?”

“Because she’s different and kids can be mean.” While the kids at day care had never been mean to her daughter Angela knew how cruel children could be if they wanted to. “Did the kids ever give you a hard time at school?”

“They didn’t at the first school I went to. One of the teachers there was like me and everyone loved her so no one gave me too much grief. My second school wasn’t as accepting but after I showed them I knew how to fight back it was mostly limited to the odd snide comment and the like.” Fareeha was completely understating how horrible her second school had been but to tell the truth would have done more harm than good.

“You had to fight them” Angela gasped.

 _Shit_ “Only once or twice” Fareeha lied. “Kamilah will be fine” she reassured the panicking mother. “I went to a crappy state school full of dropouts, Kamilah is going to one of the best schools in the country she’ll be fine.”

“You promise?” Angela asked sounding slightly less worried.

“She will be fine.” Fareeha repeated. “Does she look cute in her uniform?” Fareeha asked trying to change the subject.

“Yes” Angela giggled. “She’s adorable, although her uniform is slightly too big on her.”

“She’ll grow into it” Fareeha laughed.

“If she’s anything like you she’ll grow taller than me.” Angela liked the idea of having a daughter taller than her. “Were your parents very tall?”

“My mother is average but my father… he is the tallest man I know. He always said that any Amari would be the tallest person in the room and for the most part he was right.”

“You’ve never really talked about your parents before.” The sigh Angela heard in response made her immediately regret saying anything.

“Me and my parents aren’t exactly on speaking terms” Fareeha sighed. “I… I ran away from home when I was 18.”

“Oh” Angela said quietly. “Can I ask why?”

“Another time? I’d rather not do this over the phone.” Fareeha sounded much smaller than she usually did.

“Of course, whenever you’re ready.” Angela knew how difficult something like that would have been for her and was willing to give her all the time she needed.

“Listen I need to go. I’ll see you on Friday”

“Ok” Angela replied sadly. “Love you.”

“Me too.” Fareeha added before she was gone leaving Angela alone on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

\---

Dropping Kamilah off on her first day had been a stressful experience for Angela. The traffic getting there had been hell and finding a park had been almost impossible. They had been forced to park seemingly miles away. They had gotten lost twice trying to find Kamilah’s class making them almost late for roll call. Kamilah had been oblivious to Angela’s stress and had happily walked into the class room like she had done so all her life. Angela felt pangs of pride and sadness at how grown up her baby seemed as she introduced herself to the other children. Angela almost didn’t get a chance to say good bye but once Kamilah had made a friend she returned to her mother for a kiss and a goodbye hug.

Angela felt like a piece of her was missing as she drove home without her bubbly three year old in the back seat. Her apartment felt quieter still without her daughter around. Angela was already regretting taking the day off for Kamilah’s first day. She had taken it off in case Kamilah needed her suddenly but she had shown no apprehension about being away from her mother for a whole day.

She tried to keep herself busy but after less than two hours she had run out of things to do. Almost without thinking she pulled out her phone and dialled up Fareeha. She was conflicted as to if she should call her girlfriend for no reason other than she was bored and lonely.

“Hey Angie” Fareeha’s sweet voice brought over a wave of relief for Angela and she knew she had made the right choice in calling.

“Hi Fareeha.”

“What’s the matter? You don’t sound so good.” Fareeha had picked up on Angela’s sadness within two words.

“I’m lonely” Angela sighed. “Kamilah doesn’t need me anymore. She barely looked back this morning.”

“But isn’t that what you wanted? For her to be happy and independent.”

“Yeah” Angela sighed. “I just didn’t think it would happen so soon.”

“She’ll be fine Angela and if she’s not we’ll be there to help her. Would you like me to come over?”

“Yes please” Angela was relieved she didn’t need to ask and make herself look needy.

\---

“Have I ever told you how comfortable you are?” Angela mumbled as she lay on Fareeha as they watched tv together.

“Once or twice” Fareeha laughed as she continued to play with Angela’s hair and rub her scalp. “How is it that I’m always the one getting laid on.” She teased.

Angela gasped in mock shock. “Well that’s just not true, you’ve laid on me plenty of times.”

“Oh yeah? Name one time.” Fareeha asked.

“Well…” Angela felt herself heat up as she struggled to think of a time when she had been the pillow.

“Exactly” Fareeha said with an air of victory although she wondered if she a truly won if Angela was still lying on her.

With a huff Angela stood up. “Get up” she said resignedly. Fareeha did as she was told and watched as Angela took her spot. “Come on” Angela said as she lightly patted the spot over her heart.  She smiled to herself at the noise Fareeha made once she was settled on Angela’s chest. “Don’t ever say I’m not good to you.” Angela teased as she started to play with Fareeha’s hair like had been done to her.

“I could get used to this.” Fareeha sighed only to yelp when Angela tugged at her hair. “Or not” she frowned. “You know there is one time when I do get to lay on you.”

“Oh?” Angela barely looked away from the tv, the documentary she had been waiting for was finally starting.

Fareeha hummed as she ran her fingers along the exposed flesh where Angela’s shirt had ridden up. Sensing no resistance her fingers advanced further, moving underneath Angela’s shirt slowly moving up.

“Fareeeehaaa” Angela giggled as Fareeha’s fingers lightly played along her exposed stomach. “Pleaseee” she begged as she struggled to pull her shirt off while pinned beneath Fareeha.

“Dammed buttons” Fareeha mumbled with Angela’s pants.

“Fareeha?” Angela laughed as she watched Fareeha struggle once she had removed her top. “Can we not do this here, please?” Angela’s voice was small making sound more like she was begging rather than requesting.

Fareeha’s words became caught in her throat as she looked up from the offending buttons and laid eyes on her topless and flushed angel. She took Angela by the hand and led her to the bedroom, disrobing as she went.

\---

Fareeha was almost naked in the short time it took to get to the bedroom, only her boxers remained. She stopped Angela at the edge, pulling her in for a hungry kiss. As she kissed her angel she felt a slight pressure, pushing her onto the bed. It was rare for Angela to ever take a dominate role, more often than not Angela would beg for whatever she wanted. Interested to see where this was going she went with it and sat down on the edge of the bed, breaking her kiss in the process.

“What?” Angela giggled, noticing Fareeha’s smirk.

“Nothing. It just that’s you’ve never taken the lead before.”

“Oh” Angela whispered with a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

“Not that it’s a bad thing that you did” Fareeha quickly followed up as she noticed how uncertain Angela was looking.

“Does it bother you that I’m not more… active?” Angela asked as she sat down next to Fareeha, her lust and want replaced with uncertainty and worry.

“No, of course it doesn’t.” Fareeha reassured her, bringing her into a hug. “Some people are just more dominant than others and that’s fine. As long as you are comfortable and happy then that’s all that matters.”

“It’s just… never mind, it’s silly.” Angela mumbled as she bought her legs up to her chest and curled into a ball against Fareeha.

“Tell me.” Fareeha cooed as she held her close. “I won’t judge you, I just want to make things perfect for you.”

“You’re so good to me.” Angela mumbled before she took in a deep breath. “It’s not even about the sex, not really. But whenever we are together it’s just like the whole world stops.” She paused waiting for Fareeha to laugh, when she didn’t Angela continued with lightly more confidence. “It’s like it’s only you and me in the world. All I can feel is you, against me, on top of me and inside of me. I can’t see anything but your face and all I can hear you, your moans and grunts and how you say my name. It’s just… I feel really safe when we’re together, especially when you’re the one taking charge of things.”

“You are so wonderful, you know that?” Fareeha whispered. “I never knew it was so intimate for you, far more than I expected. I wish you’d told me sooner.”

“Sorry, I completely ruined the mood didn’t I?” Angela mumbled as she remembered what they had set out to do and why Fareeha had been practically naked this whole time.

“Hey” Fareeha tilted Angela’s head to face her. “Don’t be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“Can we still cuddle?” Angela asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course we can” Fareeha said as she kissed her.

\---

Angela was in heaven as she cuddled with Fareeha. She had thought that Fareeha might try something once they were settled but she didn’t, she only held the blond woman close. They were silent except for the occasional kiss and the accompanying _I love you_ , an overwhelmingly comfortable silence that eventually lead to Angela falling asleep. She didn’t realise she had slept until Fareeha woke her gently with her soft touches when it was time for her to go pick Kamilah up.

“Will you be here when I get back?” Angela asked as she pulled on some clothes.

“I have work” Fareeha frowned. “They need me in early for some reason.” Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh at Angela’s adorable pout. “By the way do you have those clothes I left here a few weeks back?” Fareeha had stayed with Angela and Kamilah for a full weekend and had forgotten to pick up her dirty washing when she left for work on her final day with them.

“Yeah” Angela called from the bathroom. “They’re in your drawer in the wardrobe.”

“ _My_ drawer?” Fareeha whispered to herself as she went over to said wardrobe. There she found a drawer with a label attached. There were no words, only a hand drawn love heart with an _F_ in the centre, she assumed it was hers. Inside were her clothes, cleaned and perfectly folded. Although she hadn’t brought it up with Angela yet she wondered what it would be like if they lived together. It was obviously the next step in their relationship but she had no idea how best to bring it up, she wondered if she needed to at all considering that she already spent most Fridays and weekends with them.

“Love you” Angela’s voice shook her from her thoughts. “Lock up on your way out.” Angela added before kissing her goodbye and running off to pick up her daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone was happy that they voted for this one and not the others. Up next will be Angela's trip overseas.
> 
> Please post any comments, suggestions or questions, I love reading what your guys have to say <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Angela's overseas trip.

“I’m so proud of you” Angela whispered as she went up on her tiptoes to kiss Fareeha.

“I haven’t got the job yet.” Fareeha blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“You’ll get it” Angela said confidently. “I have a good feeling about this one.”

“You said that about the last one.” Fareeha reminded her.

Angela took no notice of the comment and continued to flatten out any creases in Fareeha’s suit and fix her tie. “Promise you’ll call me after?” Angela said quietly as she rested her head on Fareeha’s chest and allowed herself to be pulled into a warm hug.

“I will” Fareeha said as she squeezed Angela gently and kissed the top of her head.

“And you’re coming back for dinner, right?” Angela asked.

“Of course I am! I want to hear all about Kamilah’s first week of school.” Fareeha smiled at the little squeal of excitement Angela made despite her attempt to hide it. “And we have some unfinished business” Fareeha growled into Angela’s ear. Ever since their talk that Monday Fareeha had been playing up her dominant side for Angela, despite most of their contact being over the phone. Angela seemed to be enjoying it and fell into her submissive role quickly however Fareeha worried that maybe they were moving too fast with it all. “Babe I’ll be late” Fareeha laughed as she tried to pull away but Angela’s arms remained firmly around her. “What would your daughter say if she found out you were late picking her up because you wanted to cuddle.” Fareeha smiled as she felt Angela’s arms slacken.

“Our” Angela whispered. “Not mine… Our daughter.”

Fareeha felt her face heat up as Angela tenderly kissed her. “Our daughter” Fareeha whispered to herself as they broke away, _ours._

\---

“Mutti what’s a cloud made of?” Kamilah asked from the back of the car as she looked out the window at the sky.

Kamilah had always been an inquisitive child but since she had started school every car ride home was full of questions.

“Its water I think” Angela responded as she tried to avoid the kids running around outside of the school gates. The advantage of Kamilah’s young age meant that she still believed that her mother’s word was law and rarely questioned her answers, which was why Kamilah currently believed that the Great Wall of China was designed to keep rabbits out. Angela had yet to figure out how Kamilah even knew such a wall existed.

“Mutti?” Kamilah asked.

“Here we go” Angela mumbled to herself as they pulled into the apartment’s garage. “Yes Kamilah?”

“Mutti, is Fareeha your girlfriend?” Kamilah spoke softly and when Angela turned she saw her daughter looking down at her own feet.

“Where did you learn about that?” Angela asked in an equally soft voice.

“At school, we were talking about families and Miss Taylor said that she had a girlfriend.” Angela hadn’t had the chance to meet Miss Taylor yet but according to Kamilah she was the nicest person in the world, apart from Fareeha and her of course.

“Yes she is my girlfriend.” Angela smiled. “But do you understand what that means?”

Kamilah paused and thought for a moment as they sat in the quiet car together. “It means that you love her and that you’ll get married.” Kamilah said excitedly.  “I think” she added quickly.

“That’s right Kamilah.” Angela laughed as she went round to help her child out the car.

“Mutti if you marry Fareeha will she be my Mutti too?” Kamilah asked excitedly.  

“She will although I’ll always be your Mutti, Fareeha would be called something else.” Angela explained as they entered the lift and as was tradition Angela had to lift her daughter up to press their floor number.

“What would I call her? Mutti what would I call her!” Kamilah excitedly hopped from one foot to another.

“I don’t know Kami, it’s up to you. There’s Mother, Mum, Mama…”

“Mama!” Kamilah squealed “Fareeha will be my mama.”

“Yes she will my sweet” Angela laughed. Kamilah continued to chant Fareeha’s new name as they walked down the hall and into their apartment. She felt flush with excitement over Kamilah’s positive attitude towards Fareeha. She knew how well they got on with each other but it was still nice to know that her daughter approved of the relationship. “Actually Kamilah, come here a moment.” She stopped her daughter from running off to her room. “I have an idea…”

\---

Angela nervously paced her apartment pausing only to look at her front door whenever she heard movement outside or look at her phone for a missed message. Fareeha’s interview had finished hours ago but Angela had received no call from her and any attempt to call her went straight to voicemail.

“Where is she?” Angela mumbled to herself.

“Mutti, what’s for dinner?” Kamilah asked, oblivious to her mother’s panicked state.

“Uhhh” Angela had been too worried to even begin to think about dinner. “Chicken?”

“OK!” Kamilah said cheerfully as she skipped back to her room.

Angela knew she was overreacting, she was sure that there was a reasonable explanation for everything but she still worried about Fareeha.

Angela leapt from the couch the moment she heard a key enter her front door’s lock. She met Fareeha at the door with a crushing hug and kisses all over her face and neck.

“Miss me?” Fareeha laughed as the returned the hug and held Angela close.

“Why didn’t you call?” Angela asked, she refused to let go of the other woman despite her trying to shut the door behind her.

“Phone died” Fareeha said meekly as she was finally released from Angela’s embrace. “Sorry.”

“I’m just happy you’re safe.” Angela whispered before softly kissing her. “How did it go?” she asked once they were seated on the couch together.

“Really good.” For once Fareeha sounded optimistic. The meeting had been at a bank for a security guard position. At first Angela had been worried that it might be dangerous but Fareeha assured her it would be safe and that at this point the guards were just for show. The one thing Angela did like about the job was that it was a 9 to 5 and it was only for a couple of days a week. “The guy interviewing me said he’d get back to me Monday.”

“I’m so proud of you” Angela repeated. “Oh I almost forgot! Kamilah has something to ask you.” Angela could barely contain her smile. “Kamilah, Fareeha is here!” she called out to her daughter.

Fareeha smiled as she listened to the loud thumps of Kamilah as she ran down the hall towards them. She noticed that while Kamilah started out running it quickly slowed to a slow walk.

“Hello Fareeha.” Kamilah said quietly once she was standing in front of the curled up lovebirds.

“Hello Kamilah” Fareeha replied warmly. “How was your first week of school?”

“It was good” the girl said with slightly more confidence. “I made a new friend and Miss Taylor is very nice.”

“Don’t you have something you would like to ask Fareeha?” Angela chimed in.

Kamilah’s eyes remained transfixed on her feet as a blush developed over her dark skin. “umm… Can I call you Mama?”

Angela watched Fareeha’s face. At first there was confusion then understanding quickly followed by joy.

“Of course you can” Fareeha said as she pulled Kamilah onto the couch. “Of course you can Kamilah” she repeated as she kissed the top of the child’s head.

\---

“Mama… she wants to call me mama” Fareeha quietly repeated to herself as she lay in bed with Angela’s head on her chest. “Was that your idea?”

“Nope, she brought it up.” Angela said proudly.  “You are ok with it right? I don’t want you to feel pushed into it or anything…”

“I love it” Fareeha said as she gave Angela a squeeze.

“Good” Angela smiled as she gave her a tender kiss.

“So I was thinking.”

“That’s rare” Angela teased.

“Ha ha” Fareeha said sarcastically. “I was thinking that maybe we could do something this weekend.”

“I can’t” Angela frowned. “They want me to work this weekend” Angela felt awful when she saw Fareeha’s disappointment. “You can always go somewhere with Kamiah.”

“I know, it’s just we never get to go anywhere together as a family and we still haven’t gone on a second date yet.”

“I know” Angela sighed. “I’m sorry” she said as she tried to press into Fareeha further. “Maybe I could take some time off or get a babysitter for Kamilah so we could go out, just the two of us.”

“I’d like that” Fareeha smiled as she kissed the top of Angela’s head. “And there’s something else I’d like” she growled as she rolled on top of Angela. She had the blond pinned under her body, leaving her completely at her mercy.  Angela looked frightened by the abrupt came of pace and the sudden claustrophobia as Fareeha lent down to kiss her lips gently. She felt Angela physically relax when she begun kissing back so Fareeha begun to explore the body she loved with one hand while the other propped her up.

Angela’s hands weren’t idle and were soon groping Fareeha’s chest and crotch.

“Good girl” Fareeha grunted when Angela’s hand found her length, her words sending a shiver though the blonde’s body. She could already see how worked up Angela was by how red her face was and her breathing. “Already?” Fareeha smirked as she slipped her hand down the front of Angela’s panties.

“I need you” Angela whined as Fareeha withdrew her hand.

“Then come and get it.” Fareeha sat up on her heels in front of her angel.

Tentatively Angela reached for Fareeha’s boxers that were struggling to contain Fareeha’s bulge. She gasped as Fareeha lightly tapped her hand away.

“Shirt first” Fareeha demanded. “Yours” she clarified. Fareeha watched with hungry eyes as Angela slowly removed her shirt, it took all her willpower not to devourer her right then. “Those too” she nodded down to Angela’s panties and the noticeable wet mark that was growing on the front. “Now mine” Fareeha whispered as she took both of Angela’s hands and placed them hem of her top. Fareeha became lost in Angela’s blue eyes as her angel slowly disrobed her, her delicate fingers sending a shiver though her body whenever they brushed past her dark skin.

With her shirt removed and tossed across the room Fareeha carefully lay Angela back down, her golden hair creating a halo on her pillow. “I love you” Fareeha whispered as she took in the sight before her.

“I love you too” Angela echoed back, her smile sending warmth throughout Fareeha’s body.

Fareeha lent forward over Angela’s head placing her chest at the blonde’s eye level. Angela took the hint and gently begun sucking on Fareeha’s breast.

“Good girl” Fareeha cooed as she brushed some hair from her angel’s face. She started to huff and moan as the feeling of Angela’s warm, soft mouth lapping around her hard nipple became too much to bare. As Angela switched her attention to the other breast Fareeha took the opportunity to struggle out of her impeding boxers. She smiled at the whimper and pout Angela made, as she sat back up on her heels. “How do you want it?” Fareeha smirked as she teased Angela’s entrance.

“However you want” Angela gasped as she squirmed under Fareeha’s touch.

For Fareeha there was only ever one option. Slowly she pushed herself inside of her moaning and whimpering angel. She lent down to kiss along Angela’s jawline and whisper into her ear. “How about this?”

Angela didn’t respond with words but rather wrapped her legs around the woman on top of her as she begun to thrust into her.

Ever since Angela’s admission to her about how much she liked and what it meant to her to have her on top, Fareeha had been dreaming up ways of making it even more special for her. She locked eyes with the woman beneath her as she felt Angela reaching her peak. Her pace didn’t slow but she held off going all the way in until she knew Angela was teetering on the edge.

“Please” Angela begged as she pulled her legs in tighter. “Please Fareeeehaaa”

“You’re mine” Fareeha moaned in Angela’s ear. “Say it.”

“I’m yours” she whimpered in reply. “I’m yours and only yours.”

“Good girl” Fareeha whispered before she kissed _her_ angel as pushed in to the hilt.

Angela came undone in an instant and held on to Fareeha tightly as she came while Fareeha continued to gently thrust into her.

Fareeha could have lasted longer if she wanted to but tonight wasn’t about her, it was about Angela. As Angela slowly came down her from her high Fareeha buried herself as deep as she could manage before unloading inside of the quivering blonde. They kissed softly as Fareeha emptied herself inside, only breaking the kisses to brush hair out of each other’s faces.

Carefully and reluctantly Fareeha pulled herself out, once again enjoying the sound of Angela’s sad whimper as she became empty. Once she was on her back Angela rolled to her side and assumed her rightful place with her head on Fareeha’s heart.

“That was amazing” Angela panted as she listened to Fareeha’s strong heartbeat.

“I wasn’t too much?” Fareeha asked as she stroked Angela’s side.

“You were perfect” Angela smiled. “Was that all because of what I said?”

“It was, making you happy is important to me.”

“Thankyou” Angela whispered with a kiss.

“We can talk more about it later if you like.”

Angela hummed as she made herself comfy against Fareeha’s side. “Later” she mumbled. “Sleep first.”

\---

For the first time in what seemed like too long of a time Angela was finally enjoying her work once more. Unlike the previous weeks of mundane paperwork and meetings she finally had the chance to treat some patients. However as she stitched the third split eyebrow of the day she wondered if the price of not being with her family was too high.

“Doctor Zeigler, a word please?” Angela shuddered at the monotone sound of her boss’s voice. She waved over once of the nurses to finish up before reluctantly joining him.

“How are you Angela?” 

“I’m fine.” Angela tried to sound polite but she found her boss to be a complete waste of time to be around.

“Good that’s good…” Angela’s boss looked visibly uncomfortable and she could tell something was up. “Well as you know Mercy hospital and its worldwide partners will be meeting in London the week after next.”

Angela knew of it. Technically her position at the hospital meant that she would be expected to attend but Kamilah gave her an excuse to send someone else who was usually more than happy to go on a company paid trip to Europe. “What about it?” She asked as she crossed her arms.

“Well… The hospital board would like you to go, and by ‘like’ I mean expect.”

“We’ve talked about this” Angela sighed. “I can’t. I have a child who only just started school, I can’t just jet off for a whole week. It’s simply not possible.” Every year was the same talk that ended with Angela staying home and someone going in her place.

“I understand Angela, I do. But this time they’re serious, if you don’t they’ll terminate your contract with us.”

“Oh” Angela said half to herself. Sure the board had gotten mad before but it had always been idle threats about funding cuts to her research which they never followed through with because of how much money it made them. “Did they sound serious?” Angela asked with none of her previous confidence. Her boss grimly nodded. “The week after next, you said?”

“I’ve emailed Nurse Emma the dates and arrangements. I am sorry about this Angela, truly I am.”

\---

Fareeha could tell something was wrong the moment Angela walked through the door. Sure she usually looked tired after work but she always managed a smile when she was greeted by her smiling family at the door, today she didn’t.

“Is everything alright?” Fareeha asked once they were cuddled up on the couch together.

“Can we just cuddle for a bit? I don’t want to talk about work just yet.” Angela mumbled.

Fareeha responded by giving her a gentle squeeze before beginning to play with her hair, something she knew Angela loved.

“I have to go on a business trip.” Angela sighed after a few minutes of quiet. “To London… I leave the week after next.”

“Oh” Fareeha said quietly.

“I don’t want to go, I’d much rather send someone else but the board threated to fire me if I don’t.”

“That sounds serious.”

Angela sat up to look Fareeha in the eye. “I know this all very sudden… and I know you have a life outside of me… and that you have your job search and everything…”

“I’ll look after Kamilah for you while you’re away. You don’t need to ask, I’d drop everything for you or her.” Fareeha said with certainty. Although she knew it would be difficult to manage everything she would make do.

“Thankyou” Angela hugged her tightly. “I’m so sorry to have to do this to you” she mumbled into the hug.

“it’s fine Angela.” Fareeha whispered as she stroked the back of her head. “You’re not alone anymore, I’m here for you.”

\---

“Fareeha? are you awake?” Angela whispered into the darkness.

“hmm?” Fareeha mumbled “is something wrong?”

“I can’t sleep” Angela said sadly as she suddenly realised how childish she was being. “can we talk for a bit?”

“sure” Fareeha said as she rolled over slightly so their foreheads touched as they looked at each other in the darkness.  “what do you want to talk about?”

“umm… can we talk about last night?” Angela blushed.

“Sure” Fareeha smiled. “What did you think of it?”

Angela nervously laughed to herself. “I don’t really know what to say except that I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m not going to laugh at you” Fareeha said as cupped her cheek. “What about it did you like.”

“umm…I really liked it when you said… ‘good girl’” Angela whispered and waited for Fareeha’s laughter. But it didn’t come and when she opened her eyes Angela could see Fareeha still looking back at her. Encouraged she continued, “And that you told me what to do, I liked that.” She could see Fareeha nod, silently taking notes. “But… my favourite part was when you… umm… made me say that I was ‘yours’”

Fareeha smiled as she kissed Angela’s forehead. “I’m glad you liked it, I was worried I was taking it a bit too far with that.”

“It was nice. I like the idea of you getting a little possessive and jealous, I mean I do.” Angela had forbidden Fareeha from talking about ex-clients ever since she had met Emily.

“And is there anything you didn’t like, or don’t want?”

“Umm” Angela had never really been asked what she didn’t want, generally she just went along with whatever her partner wanted. “I don’t like the idea of you hurting me.”

“That’s fine” Fareeha whispered back as she kissed her. “I don’t think I could bring myself to do it even if you wanted me to.” Fareeha could see Angela was starting to feel sleepy. “We can talk about this more later” she whispered as she returned the blonde’s head to the spot above her heart. “Time for bed, you’ll need all your energy to buy a suitcase tomorrow.”

\---

“So you are ok with Kamilah staying at my place right? Because I’m happy to stay here if you are more comfortable with it.” Fareeha asked as she watched Angela pack. This was the third and final attempt to get everything in her suitcase as she would be leaving tomorrow morning.

“Fareeha I’m fine with it.” Angela smiled, a rare occurrence over this past two weeks. “I think Kamilah is looking forward to staying somewhere else for a change. Your housemate is ok with it right?”

“Yeah of course.” Fareeha suddenly remembered why had felt that she had forgotten something.

With her bag packed Angela joined Fareeha on the bed. “im going to miss you.” Angela said softly.

“Me too.” Fareeha said. “Are you sure you don’t want me and Kamilah to come with you to the airport?”

“No, I’d rather say goodbye here than in public.”

“You worried you’ll cry” Fareeha teased.

“Oh I know I’m going to cry.”

\---

Angela did cry when she hugged Kamilah and Fareeha goodbye. Angela had never spent a night away from her daughter so to be without her for a full week would be a big leap.

“Be good for Fareeha.” Angela said as she hugged her daughter tightly. “Eat your greens and don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

“I will Mutti” Kamilah said as she wiped away a tear of her own.

“And you” Angela said she held on to Fareeha. “Look after her. Make sure she’s in bed at a reasonable hour.”

“I promise.”

“And you have Samantha’s number if you need someone to look after her while you’re out.”

“Angela its fine” Fareeha held her tightly. “I spoke with my boss, he’s ok with me leaving early to pick her up from school.” Fareeha had gotten the job as a bank security guard but before she could start she needed to take a training course. Her boss had been very understanding and would allow her to leave the class early if she needed to pick Kamilah up; it just meant she would have to study what she missed at home. “Now go, the car is waiting for you outside.”

“I love you both” Angela said as she gave each of her girls a tight hug and a kiss. Quickly she did one final check to see if she had everything before reluctantly she left.

Kamilah started to cry quietly once her mother was gone. Fareeha was right by her side, pulling her up into a hug and allowing the little girl to cry into her shoulder.

“It’s just for a week” she whispered into the child’s ear. “And she’ll call us every day. Think of all the fun we’ll have, my housemate can’t wait to meet you.”

“Are they nice?” Kamilah asked quietly.

“She’s very nice. You’ll get to meet her tonight after school. Now let’s get your bags packed and get you off to school.”

\---

Kamilah was still slightly tearful by the time they arrived at school.

“So what now?” Fareeha asked as she looked around at the swarm of kids being dropped off.

“You need to take me to class, silly.” The child laughed as she took Fareeha’s hand and pulled her in the right direction.

Fareeha was impressed with the child’s confidence as she was lead across the grounds, dodging groups of children and other parents. Kamilah’s class room was already starting to fill with children. She took note to copy what the other mothers were doing, helping their child take off their backpack and putting in on a row of hooks by the door.

“I don’t believe we’ve met.” A voice said from behind her. “I’m Miss Taylor.” The woman held out her hand.

“Fareeha.”

“Fareeha it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Kamilah has told me so much about you.”

“She has?”

“Of course she has” Miss Taylor laughed. “I understand that you’re dating her mother, if I didn’t know better I would have guessed that she was your child and it was the other way around.”

“Mama?” Fareeha heard a small voice and felt a tug on her leg. Beside her was Kamilah looking up at her. “You have to say goodbye now.” The girl informed her.

“Oh” Fareeha ignored Miss Taylor’s quiet laughter. “Ok well… have fun I guess.” A glance to Miss Taylor told her that such a goodbye was inadequate at best. Fareeha crouched down so she was eye level with Kamilah. “I’ll be here to pick you up” she said as she brushed a stray hair from Kamilah’s face. “And don’t get into any fights” she loved the giggle she brought out of her. “But if you do” she whispered into her ear. “Make sure you win” she finished by kissing her on the forehead and reluctantly leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt this chapter was starting to drag on so i've split them up into two parts, I hope nobody minds.  
> The next part will be a mixture of homesick Angela, the continuing adventures of Kamilah and Fareeha, and some much needed Fareeha backstory. 
> 
> I'm thinking Fareeha should teach Kamilah how to swim, thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said Fareeha was going to get some more backstory? 
> 
> Important stuff posted at the end.

Without Kamilah to guide her, understanding the pickup process was difficult for Fareeha. She had come straight from her training for her new job, thankfully she had gotten to the school early enough to get a park close by. She had gathered from what Angela had told her that she would need to wait for Kamilah to come out of class but she didn’t know where. As she walked around near the class room where she had dropped Kamilah off she spotted a couple of parents standing around outside. She recognised one mother from that morning and figured that was she had to do too.

Sure enough at exactly 3:30pm the doors opened and a sea of kids was released to flood into the school grounds.

Fareeha spotted Kamilah towards the back of her classmates wearing her oversized backpack. Kamilah saw her and waved as she rushed over to her mama. Fareeha crouched down and was almost toppled by Kamilah’s enthusiasm.

“How was school?” Fareeha asked as she took Kamilah’s bag and hand.

Kamilah begun to fire off everything she had done that day. From what Fareeha could gather it mostly consisted of art class, playing outside and vaguely educational games.

Fareeha had been warned to expect Kamilah to ask questions as they drove to Fareeha’s apartment. Today’s topic seemed to be space; how far away is the moon and can we visit it? Why does the moon and stars only come out at night? Is there really a man in the moon and if so is he lonely? Fareeha did the best she could but as the questions continued she gave up trying to explain things in detail and resorted to giving the shortest answer.

Thankfully for Fareeha the questions ceased once she announced their arrival outside her rundown apartment building. While it wasn’t much to look at Kamilah didn’t seem to notice or care and rushed over to the lift leaving Fareeha to carry her school backpack and suitcase. She could tell Kamilah was nervous as they stood in the lift going up to Fareeha’s floor.

“Don’t worry.” Fareeha said as patted the girl’s head. “She’s nice, I promise. She can’t wait to meet you.” Silently she was praying her housemate would heed her advice and not get too over excited.

“Is she here, is she here?” Lena whisper shouted went she saw Fareeha poke her head into her bedroom.

“She is” Fareeha smiled as she glanced back at the small girl in the living room watching cartoons. “But please don’t freak her out, she spooks easily.”

“Come on, you make her sound like she a wild deer or something.” Lena laughed as she tried to push past.

“She’s a three year old girl, they’re basically the same thing.”

“I’ll be good.” Lena sighed. “Now come on, I want to meet your kid.”

“One more thing.” Fareeha continued to block the door with her body. “Don’t mention that I’m actually her mother. She doesn’t know yet.” Fareeha had drunkenly told Lena the night after she had been released from hospital. Lena had suggested Fareeha get a paternity test before she got involved but Fareeha had ignored her, in her mind there was no question that Kamilah was hers.

Fareeha was surprised at the restraint Lena showed as they walked into the living room together. Kamilah was sitting on Fareeha’s couch watching cartoons, her teddy bear clutched close to her chest.

“Kamilah, this is Lena my housemate.” Fareeha presented Lena.

“Hey there little one.” Lena said quietly as she crouched down in front of Kamilah. “Nice you meet you.” She left out her hand for Kamilah to take.

Kamilah was hiding behind her bear, only her eyes were visible above its furry head. She eyed Lena’s hand cautiously before looking over to Fareeha. Fareeha smiled and nodded that it was ok. Tentatively Kamilah reached out and lightly shook the woman’s hand. “Hi” she said barely above a whisper.

“Oh I almost forgot!” Lena said suddenly, scaring the young girl. Lena ran from the room only to return moments later. “Fareeha told me you collect them.” Lena said as she offered up a stuffed toy Platypus.

“What is it?” Kamilah asked as she looked at one of God’s mistakes.

“A Platypus! I wanted to get you something you didn’t already have.” Lena explained. “I would have gotten you something better but _someone_ only gave me a nights’ notice.”

“What do you say?” Fareeha said to the girl.

“Thankyou.” Kamilah said, slightly louder and more confident than before.

\---

 _This has to be some awful coincidence._ Angela though as she watched the blond woman spot and recognise her.

“Angela! Good to see you. I almost didn’t make it.” Emily the Trafalgar rep and the almost client of Fareeha said as she took the seat next to her. “Looking forward to the conference?”

“I suppose” Angela sighed as she flagged down a hostess for a pre-take-off drink who pretended not to notice her.

“I can’t wait.” Emily beamed.

Angela shook her head at Emily’s enthusiasm, unsure why someone would be looking forward to a week of boring lectures, product demonstrations and awful social mixers.

“I’m sorry but why are you here?” Angela cut in as Emily started to list off all the places she wanted to see.

“Oh, didn’t you know I was coming with you?” Emily sounded genuinely surprised. “I’m sure I mentioned it in an email I sent.”

“Suppose it doesn’t matter now.” Angela looked though her tiny window as the plane taxied out to the runway. Thankfully for her Emily was quiet once they took off.

As part of the conference Angela had been asked to write a short speech about her research. It was scheduled for the final day of the conference so she expected very few people to show up. She had known about it since she was forced into the trip but had been putting it off, preferring to spending time with her family then writing something few people would listen to and even fewer would understand. As the plane reached cruising altitude Angela figured she should make a start.

There was however a problem with this plan. Angela’s laptop background was a picture of her daughter, this wasn’t an issue however next to Kamilah was Fareeha. It was one of the photos Angela had taken of the pair in the butterfly house all those weeks ago. She feared that Emily might both recognise Fareeha and see the similarity between Fareeha and Kamilah.

Angela waited until Emily’s started watching a movie before opening her laptop. She realised that she had nothing to worry about, her desktop was so cluttered with files and icons that Fareeha’s face was completely covered beneath the mess.

She managed to complete her speech by the time they landed in Heathrow. She breezed through the arrival process and was at the hotel where she was staying by late evening. She desperately wanted so sleep but she had an important task to do first.

\---

Fareeha didn’t hear her phone ring, it was only when Lena shoved the beeping device in her face did she realise what was happening.

“Angela I assume.” Lena smirked “or is it Angel?”

Fareeha didn’t respond to the remark about Angela’s contact name on her phone instead she shoved her roommate away.

“Fareeehaa!” Angela giggled though the phone.

“Hey babe. How was your flight?”

“Urrgh” Angela groaned. “It was fine but you’ll never guess who was sitting next to me.” She didn’t give Fareeha time to guess. “Emily.”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Angela sighed as she flopped down against her bed. She wished she was at home with Fareeha and Kamilah as she stared at the ceiling of the hotel room. “What are you two up to?” she yawned.

“Just about to start making dinner. You should go to bed, you sound tired.”

“I’m not tired.” Fareeha could feel Angela pouting though the phone. “Can I speak to Kamilah?”

“Of course you can.” Fareeha smiled. “Kamilah!’ Fareeha called out. “Your Mutti wants to say goodnight to you.”

“But it’s not night time.” Kamilah frowned as she came out of Fareeha’s room.

“But it is where she is.” Fareeha explained as she handed over the phone. “Don’t forget to tell her that you love her.” she whispered in the child’s ear.

“You’re really good with her.” Lena nudged Fareeha in the side as they both watched Kamilah tell her mother all about her day at school.

“Thanks.” Fareeha smiled, her eyes never leaving her daughter.

“How’d you get so good at it? Does it just come naturally or…”

“You thinking of having one of your own?” Fareeha teased, finally tearing her eyes away.

“Only if you’re offering .” she laughed. “Unless you can convince Angela to pump one out for me.”

“I doubt it. I don’t know.” Fareeha shrugged “I’m not sure I’ve even that good at it honestly. Every moment I’m with her is terrifying but at the same time I love her and I want to spend ever second I can with her. And don’t get me started on Angela, it’s like I found another piece of me I didn’t know was missing.”

“Fuck I’m lonely.” Lena mumbled under her breath.

Fareeha didn’t hear Lena as Kamilah handed back the phone with a slight frown. “You get some sleep.” She cooed.

“I miss you two.” Angela mumbled, already sounding half asleep.

“I miss you too. Talk tomorrow, sleep tight. I love you.” Fareeha whispered.

“I love you too.” Angela said before reluctantly hanging up.

“You two are so sweet I feel like I’m going to get cavities by just being around you.” Lena laughed as she went to go start dinner.

\---

“So which book should we read now?” Fareeha asked as she brought the covers up to Kamilah’s chin. There wasn’t a spare room in Fareeha’s small apartment so Fareeha had put a mattress on the floor next to her own small bed. They had just finished their last book the last time she had read to Kamilah.

“What about that one?” Kamilah pointed to the textbook on Fareeha’s bed.

“Trust me, you wouldn’t like it.” Fareeha laughed. “Why not one of these?”  She laid out a few books she though Kamilah might like.

Eventually Kamilah made her selection and settled as Fareeha read to her.

Fareeha had barely gotten halfway through the second chapter before she started to notice Kamilah was falling asleep.

“Until next time.” Fareeha whispered once she got to a good place to stop.

“Are you going to bed now too?” Kamilah asked as she pulled her teddy close to her chest.

“In a bit.” Fareeha smiled. She brushed away a stray hair from Kamilah’s face before softly kissing her on the top of her head. “Sleep tight.”

Fareeha had course work to catch up on. She had left her training for her security guard job a few hours early so she needed to study what she missed. Thankfully the course was almost over and she would be sitting her final exam for her licence soon. She reluctantly left her bedroom with the books in hand, not before turning around one final time in the door way to look back at her almost asleep daughter before shutting the door.

“That was cute.” Lena said from behind her, giving her a fright.

“Fuck Lena! What are you doing skulking around out here.”

“I heard you talking. Do you always read to her?”

“yeah.” Fareeha mumbled. She felt embarrassed but couldn’t place why.

She spent the next hour or so studying while Lena half watched tv and half bothered her. Although she tried her best to focus, Lena’s constant teasing remarks and her own tired mind made it difficult. As 10:30 rolled around Fareeha’s mind felt like mush.

“I’m going to bed.” she mumbled as she saved her page, maybe she could catch up some more over breakfast.

“Night!” Lena waved from the couch before going back to her movie.

Fareeha tried her best to be quiet as she slipped into her room, for once her door didn’t squeak. In the darkness she could see Kamilah was sound asleep, her teddy clutched against her chest. Although Kamilah was asleep with no signs of waking up Fareeha changed into her sleeping clothes quickly before silently slipping into her single bed. It was cold, lumpy and noticeably absent of a blonde beauty that Fareeha adored.

“Mama?” tiny and slightly sad voice quietly called out from beside her bed.

“What’s the matter Kami?” Fareeha rolled over to look over the edge of her bed, down at the small girl.

“I miss my Mutti.” Kamilah frowned. She held her bear tightly as she brought her knees up to her chest. “Can I sleep with you?”

Fareeha felt herself blush. Angela had given her a long list of instructions and what to expect when looking after Kamilah, she hadn’t said anything about sharing a bed with her daughter. She knew there want nothing wrong with it but it still caught her by surprise.

“Please?” Kamilah asked quietly.

“Come on.” Fareeha smiled, as she moved over to make room.

\---

Angela had never been away from her daughter before. The time between them seeing each other had always been measured in hours rather than days. She missed Kamilah dearly Fareeha too. Their absence was made worse by how boring this conference was. She had hoped that she might learn something but all the speeches and lectures seemed like an opportunity for the presenter to brag about their work. Angela barely managed to stay awake during most of them and would find any excuse to sneak out when she could.

The evenings were almost worse. Each night there would usually be a dinner or some other social event.  She found no pleasure in socialising with doctors taking full advantage of an open bar and a week away from their family, friends and job. She would usually retreat up to her room by the second or third attempt to hit on her or in one case a straight offer of cash. On more than one occasion she had seen Emily lapping up the attention she drew in whatever low cut dress she had selected for the evening’s fun.

Even if Angela had been enjoying herself at the bar she still would have left. She was always in her room by 9 with her laptop on her lap and her hair down, anxiously waiting for a video call from home. Her heart always leapt when she heard the sound of them connecting.

“Hello!” Fareeha and Kamilah waved, their smiling faces both bringing joy but also sadness that Angela wasn’t with them.

“Hello you two.” Angela smiled as she wiped away a tear.

Kamilah would always talk first; she would tell her mother everything she had done that day, from what she had for breakfast to what she had learnt at school. Fareeha would sit behind her with a slight smile on her face as she listened to her daughter and looked longingly at her angel who was so far away.

“Kamilah can you come and help me?” Lena called from the kitchen. When she figured Kamilah had said all she needed to she could call the girl away so her mums could talk in private.

“I miss you.” Angela whispered once they were finally alone.

“Me too. Only two more sleeps.” Fareeha reminded her.

“I have to do my stupid speech tomorrow.” Angela pouted. “Hopefully no one shows up. Not that they’d listen even if they did.”

“Well they would be missing out.” Fareeha smiled. “I thought it was a wonderful speech.” Angela had read it to her the previous night. Fareeha had no idea what it had all meant but it was nice to hear Angela speaking so passionately about something so important to her.

“So what are your Saturday plans?” Angela sighed.

“Not sure. Lena is working at the pool in the afternoon and she said she could get me and Kamilah in cheap.” To Fareeha it seemed that Lena had a new job every few weeks. Lena had been working as a soccer coach last month and a personal trainer before that.

“You should take her! I’m sure she would love it. You’ll have to get her some bathers first. Oh and she doesn’t know how to swim yet.”

“Well it looks like I’ll have to teach her.” Fareeha laughed. “I should probably see if my bathers fit first, I can’t remember the last time I wore them.”  She definitely remembered buying them but she couldn’t remember why or if she had worn them at all. “Whatever, I’ll deal with that tomorrow.”

“Or you could check now.” Angela whispered with a sly smile.

Fareeha took a moment to realise what Angela was suggesting. A quick glance over to the kitchen saw that Lena had Kamilah’s full attention. Silently expect for Angela’s giggles Fareeha crept into her room with her laptop, locking the door behind her.

“I think it’s in here somewhere.” Fareeha explained as she searched though her wardrobe. “I found the top at least.” Fareeha threw the blue bikini top behind her onto the bed. “Ah ha!” she said triumphantly.

“let me see!” Angela giggled from behind her. “oh” Angela was surprised that in Fareeha’s hands was not a bikini bottom but shorts.

“I get self-conscious.” Fareeha explained as she gestured to her crotch.

“Oh right.” Angela realised how difficult wearing something so revealing might be for her.

“Suppose I should try them on.” Fareeha said with a smirk.

Angela nodded her head rapidly and licked her lips in anticipation. “hey!” she protested as Fareeha turned the laptop to face a wall. “I wana watch.” She pouted.

“Perv.”

Angela sulked while Fareeha changed. “Don’t laugh.” Fareeha said before turning the laptop to face her. Angela could see Fareeha’s blush and how she was slightly covering her chest.

“Beautiful.” Angela whispered under her breath as she eyes roamed Fareeha’s toned stomach and tight top. “God I wish I was in that room right now.”

“We’ll you’ll just have to wait.” Fareeha smirked as she lowered her arms, allowing Angela a better view. “it’s rude to stare you know.”

“I don’t care.” Angela’s eyes continued to roam. “Can you take that off?”

Fareeha ran her hands over her breasts, teasingly tugging at the fabric that concealed Angela’s prize. “If you ask nicely.”

“Please?” Angela begged.

“You know.” Fareeha removed her top with one hand, the other she used to cover herself much to Angela’s disappointment. “It’s hard to get a private moment now that Kamilah is here.” She explained slowly. “It’s hard to find time for myself.” She ran a hand down to her growing bulge. “I hope you’re ready to deal with a week’s worth of frustration.”

Angela nodded, her eyes followed Fareeha’s hand as it roamed her half naked body. “But you’ll be gentle, right?” Angela asked sounding slightly concerned.

“Of course I will.” Fareeha said reassuringly. “I could never hurt my angel.” She was glad when she saw a slight look of relief was over Angela’s features. “As much fun as it is teasing you, I think it’s time for me to have dinner and for you to go to bed.”

“Noooo.” Angela pouted.

“Sorry.” Fareeha pulled on an old shirt, but not before giving Angela a quick peek at what she had been craving. “I love you, see you soon.”

“Love you too.”

\---

“Come on bub, time to wake up.” Although she didn’t want to wake her up, Fareeha knew it was for the best. She laughed quietly at the noise of annoyance Kamilah made as she rolled away from Fareeha’s hand and hit under the covers. “Kami it’s time to get up, we need to get to the shops soon before it gets busy.”

“I don’t want to go to the shops.” Kamilah grumbled.

“But you don’t have anything to wear in the pool.” Fareeha hadn’t told Kamilah were they would be going that afternoon, she was hoping to keep it as a surprise until they went shopping.

“The pool?” Kamilah gasped, her previous reluctance to get up suddenly vanished. “We’re going to a pool?”

“We are, the one Lena works at. But first we need to buy you some clothes and some water wings.”

Kamilah was out of the bed in a flash, happily singing as she skipped towards the kitchen. She practically inhaled her food before running back to their shared room to get changed.

The nearby shopping centre was surprisingly quiet for a Sunday. Fareeha and Kamilah were able to quickly find somewhere that sold kids swimwear. Kamilah made her choice quickly and after a short detour to find some water wings they were on their way to the pool.

The pool Lena worked at was one of the smaller ones around; it was more used for training and fitness than fun. There were only two pools in the complex, the first was set up for swimming laps, The second was shallower and was mostly used for water aerobics. Lena had assured Fareeha that this pool would be practically empty.

“Hiya loves!” Lena spotted the pair as she came out of the staff room, dressed in her bright life guard gear. “The oldies just finished up so the shallow end should be empty for the next hour or so.” She said as she waved them though without paying. “She seems excited.” She whispered to Fareeha.

Kamilah was looking out into the pool in a state of awe.

Fareeha ushered the star stuck child into the change room. She was already wearing her bathers under her clothes so she simply had to take off her top and pants. Once she was changed she sent Kamilah into one of the stalls while she stood guard out front.

“Ready?” Fareeha asked once Kamilah emerged in her new bathers.

“Yup!” Kamilah was practically shaking with excitement.

“Ok but first you need to put these on.” Fareeha explained as she handed over the inflated arm tubes. Fareeha couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous Kamilah looked wearing them, she couldn’t hold her arms down by her side. She suspected that she had gotten the wrong size. “At least you won’t drown.” Fareeha laughed to herself.

“Can we swim now?” the child wined as she tried to get past Fareeha.

“Almost, first you need to wear this.” She said producing a rubber cap. Fareeha knew how uncomfortable they could be to put on however she had picked up on a good trick to get it on quickly, thankfully Kamilah’s hair was short so it would be easier. She took Kamilah’s hand and led her to the edge of the shallow end. Then she filled the cap with water and held it above the child’s head. “close your eyes.” She instructed. Once Kamilah’s eyes were tightly shut she dropped the cap onto Kamilah’s head, drenching the girl but leaving the cap firmly attached to her head. “There!” she said proudly as she tucked a few stray hairs under the cap. “Now we’re ready to swim!”

Despite her initial enthusiasm Kamilah was slightly hesitant to actually get into the pool. She stood awkwardly at the edge, the water lapping against her toes. Fareeha stood or rather sat in front of her in the pool, holding her hands.

“Come on, it’s not deep.” Fareeha offered her hand. The water was shallow enough for Kamilah to stand up in but still she remained at the edge.

“I don’t wana.” Kamilah frowned, the beginning of tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

Seeing her distress Fareeha moved to sit on the edge of the pool beside her daughter. “How about this; why don’t I carry you and we can walk into the water together?” she offered.

“Ok” she girl said quietly as she hugged Fareeha’s body tightly.

Fareeha felt slightly confused that Kamilah would agree to being walked into even deeper water but when with it. She waded out into the deeper water with Kamilah clutched tightly in her arms. Once they got to where the water reached Fareeha’s hips she slowly crouched down. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Fareeha said as Kamilah held on tighter. It took a while but eventually Kamilah became more accustomed to being in the water, even if it was in Fareeha’s arms. Slowly she moved them back to the shallows where they had started. “You can do it.”

Reluctantly Kamilah let go and floated out of Fareeha’s arms. The water was just below her chin and with her water wings she looked ridiculous. “I’m doing it!” the girl giggled once she was floating on her own.

They spent the better half of the rest of the day in the pool. Kamilah’s confidence grew slowly but soon she was floating happily around the shallow end. Her favourite thing to do was to jump from the side of the pool into Fareeha’s arms.

“I think it’s time for us to go sweet heart.” Fareeha said reluctantly as she saw a group of people arriving to use the shallow pool.

“Noooo!” the little girl cried.

“Come on its time to get out anyway, look at how wrinkly you are you look like a prune.”

“Whats a prune?” Kamilah asked as she looked down at her hands.

“I don’t know.” Fareeha sighed.

\---

Angela’s body ached as she stumbled out into the cold of her home airport. Air travel always hit her hard but after a week of conferences and what seemed like a year away from her family she was spent. Fareeha had offered to come pick her up from the airport and although she said no at the time she was starting to regret it. Eventually she found the least seedy looking taxi and made her way home.

Although she suspected Fareeha would have stayed up waiting for her, Angela still tried to be quiet as she opened her front door. As she suspected Fareeha was asleep on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and with Kamilah asleep in her arms. As much as she didn’t want to wake the sleeping pair Angela knew they would thank her for it.

Unsure what to say Angela decided to wake Fareeha with a soft and loving kiss. Although Fareeha’s eyes didn’t open Angela felt her stir.

“I see you two got along.” Angela whispered when she saw those beautiful eyes open. Fareeha’s smile of recognition sent a bolt of warmth and affection though her.

“How was your flight?” Fareeha whispered.

“It was fine, I just want to sleep.”

“Let me put this one away, you go get comfortable.” Fareeha slowly got up, desperately trying not to wake the bundle in her arms.

“Wait.” Angela stoped Fareeha for a moment. Delicately she lent in to kiss her daughter, causing her to stir slightly. “I missed you, both of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Ok so as most of you know Pocket Healer is almost over. So with that in mind I have a question to ask all of you; What should take its place? I've been thinking it over and I have a number of ideas floating around in my head I just need you guys to tell me which one you want. 
> 
> Below is a short explanation of each option.
> 
> 1) 'The Last of Us' AU: Set in the TLoU universe starting just prior to everything going to shit and continuing beyond. Angela; A world renown scientist is brought in to study a newly discovered parasite by the CDC. Fareeha is security guard with helix international who's team is assigned to guard the CDC facility. Expect action and romance.
> 
> 2) Feet First: This is a story I've been thinking about for a while and is the only one that is beyond a basic outline. This fic is action based and stars all your favorite Overwatch members. Set in the far future amid growing tensions in the outer rim colonies and an uptick in pirate attacks the Navy has authorized the creation of the ODSTs an experimental unit to be led and trained by Commander Morrison. Some of his first recruits include Sergeant Fareeha Amari, a hardened solider still trying to escape her mother's shadow. And Doctor Zeigler, a recent accidental war criminal who has her execution stayed so she may serve out the rest of her life in this dangerous new unit. Expect action and romance. 
> 
> 3) that one on the cruise ship (still needs a name). Pharah and Mercy are sent on an undercover mission aboard a cruise ship to tail a known talon sympathizer. Angela is hopelessly in love with Fareeha, Fareeha is just hopeless. expect lots of fluff and romance.
> 
> 4) Epilogues: instead of starting something new I could go back and fix the formatting of my old fics and write an epilogue for each.
> 
> 5) Pair one-shots: taking the pairs from Pocket healer I could create a series of single chapter works based on those pairs. These stories would not necessarily be connected to Pocket Healer.
> 
> 6) Or i could just not do anything new and instead just work on Girlfriend experience. 
> 
> Here is the voting link: https://strawpoll.com/688r589a
> 
> I'd love to hear your comments about these suggestions as well as what you though of this chapter. <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final of the voted chapters with a slight change.

The first thing Fareeha was aware of was the sound of an alarm blaring from across the bed. She had heard that alarm far too many times an knew it to be Angela’s. The second sound that filled the room was Angela’s groan of frustration and anguish as she buried her head further into Fareeha’s embrace.

“Noooooo.” Angela sobbed into Fareeha’s neck. “Too tried.” She mumbled.

“Why don’t I take her in?” Fareeha suggested as she carefully reached over the blond to turn the alarm off.

“Thank you.” Angela sighed as she briefly emerged from Fareeha’s neck to kiss her.

“Any time.” Fareeha carefully extracted herself from Angela’s hug, taking care to move the covers back up to her sleepy girlfriend’s chin once she was out. She almost couldn’t resist the dopey blue eyes and pout Angela made now that she was alone in the bed. “Here” she offered up her still warm pillow, carefully tucking it into Angela’s arms, a crude stand in for her own warm body. “You get some sleep, we’ll come in to say goodbye.”

With her girlfriend tucked up in bed and likely asleep the moment the door was shut Fareeha begun the unfortunate business of waking up her daughter. She had learnt quickly during her week looking after the child that she too was not a morning person.

“Kamilah” Fareeha softly called into the little girl’s room. The small shape under the covers didn’t stir. “Kamilah” she repeated somewhat louder, this time causing the shape to move slightly. Deciding that yelling at the child might not be the best approach she opted to try a different method. She walked carefully into the room, avoiding the toys both hard and soft that were strewn over the floor. Kamilah looked incredibly peaceful Fareeha thought as she sat on the edge of the bed. She almost couldn’t bear to wake the child when she saw how adorable she looked with her stuffed bear held tightly to her chest.

Kamilah made a quiet grumble of complaint when Fareeha brushed a stray hair from her face.

“It’s time to wake up sweetheart” Fareeha whispered as Kamilah begun to reluctantly wake up.

“Nooo.” She frowned, turning her head away from the light.

“Come on bub. Time to get up, I’m taking you in today.”

“I want Mutti.” Kamilah complained into her pillow.

“She’s asleep.” Fareeha explained. “She’s very tried from her trip, but she’ll be there to pick you up.”

Kamilah sighed and finally revealed her head from the comfort of the pillow. “Can I have pancakes?” She asked in a quiet but hope filled voice

\---

Fareeha was in the middle of cooking pancakes when she felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

“You should be asleep.” Fareeha said, as she squeezed the hands on her stomach.

“I can’t sleep.” Angela yawned. “I’m lonely.”

Fareeha quietly laughed to herself as she turned off the stove and plated up the pancakes, the second batch of the morning as Kamilah had finished the first lot all by herself. “Why don’t you have some food then go back to bed.”

“But I want yooouuu.” Angela pouted, she continued to hold on Fareeha’s waist as they awkwardly walked to the table.

“I have to take the little one to school.” Fareeha reminded her. She reluctantly pulled Angela’s arms apart and sat down at the table.

 Kamilah had already had her breakfast and was in her room getting ready for school but from the sounds coming from her room it sounded like she had been distracted by her toys. Angela made a sad noise as she stood next to Fareeha looking more asleep than awake.

Deciding that Angela looked close to passing out from exhaustion Fareeha pushed her chair back slightly and sat Angela down in her lap. The blonde instantly cuddled up to her, loosely wrapping her arms around her neck and closing her eyes.

“You want some of this?”

Angela nodded and opened her mouth yet her eyes remained closed. Fareeha fed her the first bite which she lazily chewed as she rested against her girlfriend. “Will you come back after?” she asked before receiving another bite.

“I have my exam today.” Fareeha said. If all went well she would be a licensed bank guard by the end of the day. “Then I’m working at the bar until Thursday.”

“But I’ve been gone for a week, I want to spend time with you.”

“I know.” Fareeha sighed as she put down her fork and hugged Angela tightly.  “Maybe we could do something Friday? Maybe dinner or something?”

“That sounds nice. Should I get a sitter?”

“Kamilah can come too, we can make it a family dinner.” Fareeha could see that despite her best efforts Angela was falling asleep in her lap. “Come on, let’s get you to bed I still need to get Kamilah dressed for school.”

\---

By way of an apology for forcing her to go on a trip overseas Angela’s work had given her the week off. The first few days had been a great opportunity for her to catch up on some sleep and paperwork but as Thursday rolled around Angela running out of things to do. She had cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, changed all the linen and had even gotten around to reading the back log of studies that required her review that she had accrued over the months. As she lay on her couch flicking though the tv channels her mind drifted to the things that were important to her. Her first thoughts were obviously of her daughter, specifically what she was going to have for dinner, was she having fun at school, does she have many friends? Her second set of thoughts were of the second most important thing in her life, Fareeha. They had texted on and off since the last time they had seen each other that Monday but hadn’t spoken. She had been tempted to call the Egyptian simply to hear her voice but she didn’t want to seem clingy. Her forced absence from Fareeha had made her realise how much she enjoyed having her around and how only seeing her on the weekends simply wasn’t enough.

Eventually Angela gave in to the empty feeling in her heart and called Fareeha’s phone.

“Hey Angela.” Fareeha’s warm voice filled Angela’s heart with longing as they were separated by miles rather than inches.

“Hi Fareeha, I’m not bothering you am I?”

“Of course not! I was actually just about to call you in fact.”

“You were?” Angela felt herself blush and butterflies take residence in her stomach, she loved the way Fareeha could make her feel like a teenager with a crush again.

“I was… I passed my exam.”

“Fareeha that’s wonderful, I’m so proud of you! When do you start?” Fareeha had worked so hard to get this job and Angela was thankful that she could share in Fareeha’s success after a demoralising job search.

“Next week.” Fareeha said with obvious pride.

“I’m so proud!” Angela repeated. “This makes our dinner tomorrow a celebration!” Angela’s mind was already at work deciding if they should move their dinner to somewhere fancier to match such an occasion.

“So what’s new with you?” Fareeha asked, somewhat concerned by how quiet Angela got.

“What? Oh sorry, just daydreaming. Me? Not much… I know I bitch about work all the time but now that I have some time off… I kinda miss it.”

“I know what you mean but lounging around can’t be that bad, right?”

“It wold be.” Angela sighed. “Except I think I hurt my neck on the flight back and is still hurts to move sometimes. I should probably get it looked at”

“You should go to a chiropractor or get a massage or something.”

“And have some stranger put their hands all over me? No thank you.” Angela scoffed. She could think of nothing worse than to have some stranger run their hands over her body, professional or not.

“I could do it.” Fareeha suggested somewhat quietly. “I used to be a massage therapist.”

“Really?” Angela asked with obvious surprise.

“Yeah, it was my first job when I came over from Egypt. It was one of the only places that would hire an eighteen year old immigrant.”

“Huh” Angela said as she imagined a bight eyed and bushy tailed Fareeha during her first days in a new country.  

“Yeah, I only did it for a few months but it was how I met Lena. She used to be a professional sprinter and would come see me most weeks. You know I might still have my portable table…” Fareeha’s voice trailed off as she dropped her phone. Angela laughed quietly to herself as she listened to Fareeha search her room for the table. After a few moments and an occasional swear she returned. “Found it!” she said triumphantly. “So do you want to try?”

“Well if you think it would help…”

“Great!” Fareeha said. “Why don’t I come over early Friday before you pick up Kamilah.”

\---

Angela was nervously excited the following morning, she had never had a massage before and the idea of having Fareeha’s firm yet caring hands roam her body was an enticing one. She was equally looking forward to their dinner tonight, it would be the first time all three of them went out to eat. It would be a celebration of Fareeha’s new job, a belated celebration of Kamilah starting school and Angela hoped that when she asked Fareeha to move in with her it would be a celebration of that too.

Angela squealed with joy when she received a text to let her know Fareeha had arrived. She was waiting by the door when Fareeha finally came in, weighed down by a black bag and a folded up massage table. Fareeha’s burden was increased when Angela latched herself around her neck.

“Hey babe.” Fareeha said between kisses. “I see you missed me.”

“I haven’t seen you in like two weeks, I course I have.”

“Babe, I was here like four days ago, I slept over remember… I made pancakes” Fareeha laughed as she struggled to get in the door.

“But I was sleep deprived so that day doesn’t count.”

Fareeha felt a tiny bit hurt that her pancakes ‘didn’t count’ but brushed it off. “You wait here while I set everything up.” She said as she reluctantly left Angela lounge room. She set up the table in Angela’s bedroom. The bag she had brought with her contained a number of oils, ointments and scented candles. She didn’t know what Angela would like so she brought some of everything. “You can come in now.” Fareeha said once the room was darkened slightly and the table ready. “here, pick out the oil and candles you want then lay face down on the table I just need to do one last thing.” She left Angela with a soft kiss before stepping into Angela’s bathroom.

Since she first laid eyes on it almost four years ago she had always wanted to use Angela’s bath. It was closer to a spa than a bath and Fareeha hoped it would fit two people comfortably. She filled up the tub with mostly hot water, hopefully it would cool to the perfect temperature once Angela’s massage was over. In her opinion there was nothing better than a hot bath after a massage.

When she returned Fareeha found Angela lying face down on the table with only a small towel to cover her behind. She could feel herself blush when Angela turned her head and she looked into the blonde’s perfect blue eyes.

“I wasn’t sure if I was supposed to take my clothes off.” Angela mumbled while sporting a slight blush of her own.

Fareeha just nodded dumbly as she unabashedly stared at Angela’s nude body. Sure they had already had sex but she had never really had the time or the patience to truly look at Angela before.

“Gods you’re beautiful.” Fareeha murmured as she lightly ran the tips of her fingers along Angela’s unmarked pure white skin as she circled the table, leaving goose bumps in her wake.

“I bet you say that to all your clients.” Angela laughed.

“Trust me, you re easily the most beautiful person to ever lay on that table.” Fareeha said coolly before pressing a soft kiss to the back of Angela’s neck. “Now shall we begin?”

Angela was in heaven the moment Fareeha’s hands touched her body. Her strong hands started with her neck, kneading the sore muscles and spreading the pain into a dull and pleasurable warmth that grew in step with Fareeha’s hands.

“So much tension.” Fareeha murmured as she begun to use more pressure on Angela’s shoulders. “You really should relax more, your shoulders are full of knots.”

“You try juggling a career and a three year old and see if you find time to relax.” Angela said with slightly more bite than she intended. She panicked when Fareeha’s hands paused for a moment.

“Well I’m here now, I can help… I want to help.” Fareeha said quietly, her hands frozen on Angela’s shoulders.

“But you’re only here for a couple of days a week.” Angela said sadly.

“I know.” Fareeha sighed as she resumed her massaging of Angela’s shoulders.

“Which is why… would you like to move in with us?”

Again Fareeha’s froze. She was silent for what to Angela seemed like an eternity until finally she felt Fareeha kiss the back of her neck. “I’d love to.” She whispered in her ear.

Angela giggled with joy as she sat up and turned to hug Fareeha. “Providing Kamilah agrees to it of course.”

“Of course. Should we continue…” Fareeha’s words trailed off as her eyes shifted from Angela’s to her nude body and bare chest only inches away herm hers.

Angela felt a bolt of warmth strike her deep within her core as she recognised the look of hunger in Fareeha’s eyes as they continued to roam and the hands on her hips grip her ever so slightly tighter. she smiled coyly before laying back down on her front but didn’t bother to replace the towel over her butt. Fareeha’s hands now moved beyond her shoulders, moving outwards and down towards the ever growing warmth and want at her core.

“Enjoying this are you?” Fareeha murmured after Angela gasped when she brushed the side of her breast with her fingertips. Angela couldn’t help but moan again as Fareeha rolled her onto her side so she would have better access to her breasts. “Gods I missed these.” She said before leaning in to take one of Angela’s hardening nipples into her mouth. With one hand being used to support her,  the other slipped lower. The fingers in her hair gripped tightly when her fingers bushed Angela’s clit, the moment coinciding with a gentle tug of the nipple in her mouth. “Always so wet for me, almost takes the fun out of it.” she said as she slipping a finger inside of her angel. “This not enough for you?” she teased as Angela wined and tried to hold her.

“Please Fareeha.” Angela begged. “Please make me yours.”

Fareeha kissed her hard as she slipped a second finger inside, swallowing her moan of pleasure and further want.  As quickly as it had come Fareeha broke off the kiss and removed her fingers, feeding off the whimper Angela made as she desperately tried to keep Fareeha close as she stepped back. “Good things come to those who wait.” She teased as she undressed at an excruciatingly slow pace. “Now you have a choice.” She said when she down to her underwear. “My mouth or…”

“You… I want you.” Angela whimpered, her eyes fixed on the large bulge in Fareeha’s pants.

“Good girl.” Fareeha whispered, leaning down to kiss Angela softly. Carefully she rolled Angela back onto her stomach, pressing a final kiss to her neck before removing her underwear and climbing atop her. sitting back on her heels with Angela’s legs beneath her and her exposed ass before her Fareeha could barely restrain herself from taking what was hers, Angela’s previous words about being gentle was the only thing that held her back. “Beautiful” she murmured as Angela slightly raised her ass in submission. “If you insist.” She growled in the blonde’s ear, gently biting her ear as she slipped herself inside. Although she had planned to tease Angela a little more Fareeha quickly rejected the idea and continued to push herself deeper until her hips were pressed hard against Angela’s soft skin. She could have laid there pressed deep within Angela for an eternity, it was only when Angela weakly pushed her ass back against her did she begin to fuck the blonde.

Although she couldn’t look into Angela’s face, Fareeha knew she was enjoying herself by her moans and the way her hands reached out for anything to hold.

“Please” Angela begged as Fareeha lay her full weight on top of her. She shuddered in delight at the sound of Fareeha’s hot breath in her ear and the constant kisses pressed into her neck as Fareeha continued to wholly envelop her. After being without the woman on top of her for almost two weeks Angela quickly felt herself reaching the her first peak. She was pushed over it when Fareeha’s hand’s found hers and she intertwined their fingers.

“Mine.” Fareeha grunted as she felt Angela clamp down on her cock.

“Yours.” Angela panted.

Fareeha continued at a steady pace however slowly she was losing her composure. Two weeks of accidently edging herself had degraded herself control and Angela’s soft moans and quiet whimpers where not helping her last any longer.

When she felt Angela’s whole body shake and her moans become caught in her throat she could no longer hold herself back. With one final effort she buried herself deep within her angel, releasing two weeks of frustration, dreams and fantasies. Her hips bucked wildly as she desperately tried to work herself deeper to better fill Angela with her load. Angela’s muscles milked her dry and she lay buried deep as she could until the stimulation was too much.

“I love you.” Fareeha weakly whispered in Angela’s ear as she struggled to get up, her legs feeling like jelly.

Angela didn’t manage a reply, remaining prone on the table breathing heavily had still shaking from the aftershocks. With what little strength remained in the taxed body she reached out for Fareeha, desperate to maintain the connection to the woman she loved so dearly.

“Are you ok?” Fareeha asked and received a weak squeeze of her hand in return. “I ran a bath earlier, do you want me to clean you up?” again another squeeze. Carefully she picked up her quivering puddle of a girlfriend and carried her to the bathroom. Her legs were still weak but the fear of dropping Angela kept her going. Disappointingly the bath had gone cold by the time they arrived, Angela’s massage had lasted longer than expected.

Despite Angela’s weak attempts to stay in her arms Fareeha sat her down on the edge of bath. Angela did manage to keep a hold of one of Fareeha’s hands, making the process of refilling the bath with warm water difficult. Once it was filled she helped her tired angel slip into the warm protective blanket that was the bath.  “Are you sure you’re ok?” Fareeha asked as she rubbed the back of Angela’s hand with her thumb.

Angela nodded. “I’ve never had one that strong before, I feel like I’ve run a marathon.” She said, her voice laced with fatigue.  “Thank you.” she added before attempting to lean over to kiss her girlfriend only to struggle to make the distance on her own. “For looking after me, both before and after.” She said once they broke apart.

“Anything for you. Do you need anything? Soap, candles a cigarette?’

“A cuddle?” Angela asked, opening her arms and inviting Fareeha to join her.

As carefully as she could Fareeha stepped into the bath. She was unsure where Angela wanted her until the blonde lightly tapped her chest. Fareeha settled into the hug, letting Angela’s arms encompass her as she tucked her head beneath her chin. She could see why Angela enjoyed being the one cuddled now.

“I’ll need to pick kami up soon.” Angela sighed as she absentmindedly played with Fareeha’s hair beads.

“Can I come?” Fareeha asked quietly. “I know you wanted to keep a low profile, maybe I could wait in the car or something.”

“You will do no such thing!” Angela gasped. “i don’t care about what other people think any more. You are my girlfriend and Kamilah’s mother. So what if they talk behind our backs or make comments about us.”

“But I thought…”

“Fareeha the only things I care about are Kamilah and you, no one else.” Angela said, hugging the woman in her arms as hard as she could.

“So does that mean we should tell Kamilah?”

Angela let out a heavy sigh. “That’s the thing… I want her to know the truth but at the same time I don’t want to confuse her. What are we supposed to say when she asks how we met or why you weren’t around for the first three years of her life?”

“She will ask those questions eventually.” Fareeha reminded her.

“I know… but I think she’s just too young. I want her to know the truth, just when she’s a bit older and can handle it. As soon as she’s ready we’ll tell her, together.”

“I look forward to the day.” Fareeha said before leaning up to kiss Angela. “I’m getting kind of cold, should we get out?”

Angela shook her head with a pout. “Just a little be longer.” She said, holding Fareeha close.

“Fine.” Fareeha sighed before adding a little bit more hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, Im really sorry it took so long for this one to come out and for it being so short. I wish i could give you guys a better explanation other than a lack of motivation. I also really struggle writing the smut parts of this story which didnt help things this chapter. Hopefully now that this is out of the way ill have a better time of it. 
> 
> I know when you all voted that this chapter was meant to be a spa day but i didnt really know how to make a full chapter out of that idea without it devolving into an unrealistic sex fueled spa day (Which i know some of you wanted.) Hopefully you like my alternative take, i think it fits better but maybe not, Let me know!
> 
> The next chapter will be the family dinner and fareeha moving in so look forward to some wholesome family fun! Normally i would promise more fareeha backstory but we all know my track record for fulfilling that promise.
> 
> I know i haven't been replying to comments lately which im really sorry about. I just want you to know that i read every single one and from now on ill try to be better at replying.
> 
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a tiny bit Fareeha back story!

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wait in the car?” Fareeha asked as Angela pulled them into a parking spot outside Kamilah’s school.

“I’m sure.” Angela reassured as she took her girlfriend’s hand once they were finally stationary. “That is unless you don’t want to be seen with me.” She added quietly.

“What? No nothing like that! I want to be seen with you I, I was just worried you might have been having second thoughts. I wouldn’t want to do anything that might hurt you or Kamilah.”

“Good, because I want to be seen with you. I know people are going to talk, I mean it’s not like they didn’t talk before.”

“What do you mean?” Fareeha asked.

“Well I did over hear some of the gossip when I was pregnant with Kamilah. Mostly people were just curious why the new, young and single doctor was suddenly pregnant.”

“I’m sorry.” Fareeha whispered. She couldn’t help but feel ashamed whenever she heard about the things Angela had gone through without her. There had been so many times where she had come close to calling her in the months following their first meeting but she had never had the courage which Angela had suffered for.

“Don’t be sorry.” Angela said as she squeezed Fareeha’s hand. “You didn’t know, so please don’t blame yourself. You are here now and that’s all that matters to me and Kamilah.”

“What do you think people will say now?” Fareeha asked as she followed Angela in getting out of the car.

“They will be wondering how I managed to get such a stunningly beautiful and caring girlfriend.” Angela said as she took Fareeha’s hand once more, feeling proud of the faint blush adorning Fareeha’s cheeks.

There was already a small collection of parents waiting outside the kindergarten when Fareeha and Angela arrived hand in hand. Fareeha recognised most of them from her week of looking after Kamilah although she had never spoken to any of them, not that any of them had made an effort beyond a couple of strange looks. If she had been worried what they might say about her and Angela being together she realised she need not worry, most were too busy looking at their phones or chatting with their friends, no one acknowledged their arrival.

“So do you know any of these people?” Fareeha asked as she looked out at the huddled groups of private school mothers and the occasional uninterested dad.

“Barely. That’s Kamilah’s friend, Isabelle’s mum. She did tell me her name but I’ve forgotten it and I’m too embarrassed to ask now.” Angela whispered as she pointed to one of the less stuck up looking women. “She’s actually one of the nice one… I must organise a play date for Kamilah and Isabelle.”

“It’s good she’s already making friends.”

“it really is.” Angela sighed happily as she let her Fareeha wrap her arms around her. “I was so worried the kids would be mean but they’re really nice… The parents on the other hand.” She mumbled angrily looking at one mother in particular. “That one had the gall to assume that I had adopted Kamilah and that I was being cruel for not giving her a father figure.” She regretted saying anything when she felt Fareeha tense behind her.  

“Which one said that?” Fareeha asked as she tried to remain calm.

“Fareeha, please.” Angela turned in the strong woman’s arms to face her. “Don’t make a scene.”

“How dare she, she can’t talk to you like that.” Fareeha growled.

“Fareeha its fine, really. I’m over it.” Angela desperately tried to calm down her enraged girlfriend. “I don’t care what they say because I have you.” She whispered as she went up on her tiptoes to kiss Fareeha softly.

“Well if she says something like that again tell me and I’ll make her apologise.” Fareeha mumbled, somewhat placated by Angela’s soft lips.

Angela managed to keep Fareeha distracted from her new arch rival until the bell finally rang and the kids were released back to their parents.

As usual Kamilah was one of the last students to emerge from the classroom. She was laughing with her best friend Isabelle and was oblivious to her two mothers waiting for her. It was only when her friend said goodbye did she notice both Fareeha and Angela waiting for her. “Mutti! Mama!” she giggled as she tore across the open space into Angela’s arms.

“How was school little one?” Fareeha asked as she looked on with jealousy at the hug Angela and Kamilah were sharing.

“It was good, we had music class and we got to sing!” Kamilah said as they begun the walk back to their car.

“We have a song bird in our midst, care to sing us something?” Fareeha asked.

“No.” Kamilah said quietly as her cheeks slowly reddened.

“Maybe when we get home.” Angela suggested as she helped Kamilah into the car and ensured she was buckled up safely.

“So Kamilah, your mother and I were thinking that we should all go out to dinner tonight.” Fareeha couldn’t help but smile at the excited noise Kamilah made followed by the incessant questions about the restaurant.

\---

“Do you think I should change?” Fareeha wonder aloud as she watched Angela go through her wardrobe.

Angela turned and scrunched up her face in thought as she looked Fareeha over. “You’re fine.” She said after spending an inordinate amount of time staring at her breasts. “It’s just a family restaurant, you’ll probably see kids still in their uniforms. Not the most romantic place to have our third date but its good food from what I hear.”

“Our third date?” Fareeha questioned as she took Angela’s hips as she stood behind her. She always felt slightly proud whenever she made Angela blush or gasp.

“Well you took me to dinner, and then we went to the zoo so this makes three.” Angela explained as she half-heartedly tried to stop Fareeha’s hands from snaking upwards.

“And to think I’ll be moving in soon.” Fareeha whispered as her hands found their prize eliciting a squeak from Angela as she gave a teasing squeeze.

“Well we’ve… Ah… done a lot in between” Angela gasped as Fareeha nibbled at her neck while one of her hands made its way under her shirt. “Was this morning not enough for you?”

“You’re addicting, what can I say?” Fareeha growled in her ear as she slowly pushed Angela up against the wardrobe.

“Fareeha we can’t.” Angela giggled as Fareeha turned her around to face her. “We’re about to go out and I need to get changed.”

“Let me help by getting you undressed.”

“Fareeha!” Angela giggled as Fareeha begun to lift up her shirt. “We can’t! Kamilah is just next door!” Fareeha was undeterred and soon had Angela’s shirt up to her chin and was making good progress on her bra. “Fareeha wait.” Instantly Fareeha’s hands stopped, her lustful gaze replaced with worry. She left Fareeha standing by the wardrobe as Angela went to her bedroom door to peak outside. Pleased to find Kamilah still happily sitting on the couch watching TV she shut the door before turning to Fareeha. With a coy smile she removed her shirt and bra, loving the way Fareeha’s eyes darted between her chest and eyes. As seductively as she could she went down on her knees while looking up at Fareeha and her growing bulge.

“Gods you’re beautiful” Fareeha whispered as slowly approached, her hands fumbling with her belt.

“Allow me?” Angela’s skilled although slightly shaky hands deftly undid Fareeha’s impeding belt. She felt slightly intimidated by the bulge straining against Fareeha’s underwear now that it was mere inches from her face. “This is only my second time doing this so forgive me if I’m not that good.” She whispered as she slowly freed Fareeha’s cock.

Fareeha could only manage a grunt as Angela gripped the base of her shaft. When Angela made no further movements she gently cupped the blonde’s cheek. As gently as she could she guided her mouth closer to the tip. It took all her restraint not to move quicker as she felt Angela’s hot breath against her. “Good girl.” She whispered as Angela closed the distance and slipped Fareeha’s cock into her silky wet mouth. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from Angela’s as she watched the blonde take more of her into her mouth.

Although she could take more than last time Angela still couldn’t take all of Fareeha’s impressive length, she wondered if she would ever be able to. Although she had been embarrassed at the time she was now glad that she’d watched some videos on how best to pleasure the woman she loved so dearly.

“Just like that.” Fareeha gasped as Angela slowly bobbed her head up and down, her tongue swirling around the tip licking off the flowing pre-cum.

“You’re making a mess.” Fareeha teased as she wiped away some spit from Angela’s chin.

“You taste so good!” Angela gasped when she came up for air. She delighted in the noise that came from deep within Fareeha as she licked her from base to tip, a move she would remember for next time.

“I’m close.” Fareeha groaned as Angela slowly stroked her while gently lapping at the tip. “Where should I?

“Wherever you want.” Angela whispered, completely trusting her.

Gingerly Fareeha took Angela’s head in both of her hands before gently guiding her to take more. She stopped the moment she felt Angela gag, backing off slightly but still keeping her grip firm. Soon Angela’s mouth and hands became too much for her and with one final moan of ecstasy she released into Angela’s eagerly awaiting mouth.

“Was I ok?” Angela asked quietly timid voice when Fareeha finally removed herself from Angela’s mouth, her drive to drain and clean Fareeha’s cock eventually becoming too much for Fareeha to handle.

Fareeha dumbly nodded as she looked at the woman in her knees before her, her face, chin and breasts covered in a smattering of spit and cum. “What about you?” She asked as she helped Angela to her feet, her hand slipping down the front of her pants.

“We don’t have time.” Angela smiled. “Besides, I’m still worn out from this morning. You can thank me with cuddles when we get back from dinner.” She said as she tucked Fareeha back inside her pants.

“That I can do.”

“Good. Now go keep Kamilah occupied while I clean myself up and get dressed.” Angela said as she shooed Fareeha out of her bedroom.

\---

“I’m glad we booked.” Fareeha mumbled as she followed Angela an Kamilah into the busy restaurant.

The restaurant was packed with families out for a Friday night dinner. As it was early it was predominately younger children around Kamilah’s age, some still in their various school uniforms. They were lead to their table by a young and over worked waitress who took their drink orders before leaving to make their decisions.

“Well this is nice.” Fareeha said as she looked to her new family.

“It is, isn’t it? I never thought we would be able to do this, together as a family.” Angela said as she wiped away the beginnings of some tears.

“Are you alright?” Fareeha asked as she took Angela’s hand to comfort her.

Angela nodded. “There was a time when I didn’t think she would get to have dinner with her mama and me.” She said sadly, the tears flowing freely as she looked between her girlfriend and her child.

Kamilah was blissfully unaware of the touching moment; she was completely focused in colouring in her kids menu.

“I’m here now.” Fareeha said as she gave Angela’s hand a gentle squeeze. She was glad when she saw her smile as she wiped away her tears.

“Mutti can I have ice cream for dinner?” Kamilah asked as she looked up from her colouring.

“No Täubchen, why don’t you have chicken?”

“Aww.” The child replied sadly before going back to her drawing.

“Shut up, you’re only encouraging her.” Angela glared at Fareeha who was laughing quietly causing her to laugh harder.

\---

“Kamilah, Fareeha and I have been thinking… How would you feel about Fareeha coming to live with us?” Angela had waited until after their meal in the hope that Kamilah would be too tired to get excited like she suspected she would.

“Ok.” Kamilah said with only a touch of the enthusiasm Angela had been expecting. “Can I have ice-cream now?”

“Fine” Angela sighed. Kamilah cheered with far greater enthusiasm.

\---

“She took it well.” Fareeha said as she carried a fast asleep Kamilah from Angela’s car.  

“She could have been a little more excited.” Angela mumbled.

“Well I’m excited.”

Angela felt a little burst of excitement as she remembered how happy she had been when Fareeha agreed to move in with her. “How do you think your roommate will take it?”

“That is a conversation I am not looking forward to.” Fareeha had known Lena for years and was her closest friend. Lena had gotten her though a lot of tough times, especially following her first time with Angela and the subsequent years of separation. Lena had advocated that Fareeha shouldn’t contact Angela in an effort to protect her friend but now she regrets that choice, especially once she saw Fareeha and Kamilah together.

“I can come with you if you like, I’ve been looking forward to finally meeting her.”

“That would be nice.” Fareeha nodded. “Where am I putting this one?” she asked motioning to the asleep three year old in her arms.

“I’ll take her and put her to bed.” With the skill that comes only from years of practice Angela managed to not only take Kamilah from Fareeha’s arms but to also carry her, get her changed and tucked into bed all without waking her up. When she returned she found Fareeha lying across the couch flicking though tv channels. “Keep my seat warm.” She whispered in Fareeha’s ear before kissing her on the way past. She let out an involuntary sigh of relief as she changed into some loose clothing and shed her bra with the knowledge that Fareeha would likely have the perfect view when they lay together in front of the tv. She felt a slight tingle of excitement when she noticed Fareeha’s packed up massage table in the corner of her room, her mind instantly bringing her back to that morning’s events. She was then reminded of events only a few hours old, the feeling of total trust and submission as she sat on her knees waiting to give Fareeha her release.

“I wondered where you got to.” Fareeha smirked when Angela emerged with a slightly flushed face. she lightly tapped the spot over her heart, Angela’s preferred resting place. “So a good third date?” she asked once Angela was settled in her arms.

“It was perfect… although I did kind of ruin the romance by bringing my kid didn’t I?” Angela laughed.

“There’s plenty of time for that, right now m just happy to have dinner with the two people I love most in the world.”

“Such a sap.” Angela laughed as she rewarded such a cliché statement with a kiss. “But seriously, are you worried that maybe we are moving too fast?”

“What do you mean?” Fareeha asked, taking on a more serious tone.

“I don’t know.” Angela sighed. “It’s just… think about it. We barely know each other and we’re already talking about moving in together, we’ve only been dating a few months.”

“Do you not want me to move in?” Fareeha asked quietly.

“That’s the thing; I do want you to move in. I don’t know… I’m just confused about everything.” Angela buried her head in Fareeha’s shoulder, letting the other woman hold her tightly.

“Would it help if I told you more about myself?” Fareeha asked as she gave her angel a squeeze. She was relieved when she felt her nod against her shoulder. “Well then where should I start? I’m 25…”

“You’re 25? Oh sorry… go on.”

“Yeah… I grew up in Cairo. My mother was a solider as was my father. When they had me my mother went into instructing at the academy and my father went into politics.”

“It’s ok you don’t need to talk about them if you don’t want to.” Angela whispered.

“It’s ok, they weren’t so bad. I didn’t really get to see them much but we still did stuff together. Mum taught me how to shoot and my dad… well now that I think about it he taught me how to shoot too.  I know that they loved me but it felt like they loved their jobs just a little bit more.”

“I know the feeling.” Angela mumbled. Her father had been devoted to the hospital when she was growing up.

“It wasn’t so bad until dad made me change schools. He said that it was better for his image if I went to a public school than an expensive private one.”

“That’s awful!” Angela gasped.

“He did get re-elected that year.” Fareeha shrugged.

“So why did you leave, If I you don’t mind me asking.”

Fareeha let out a sigh as she shifted beneath Angela. “It was a lot of small things really. I had spent my whole life growing up listening to my mum, dad and all their friends tell me these extravagant tales from their time in the military so obviously I wanted to join up when I was 18. My mother didn’t want that life for me and my father wanted to marry me off to the man who would be replacing him when he moved into the private sector. Apparently my father would be bidding for a large contract, his replacement would be making the selection and I was a sweetener. ”

“Oh god Fareeha.” Angela held her hard, kissing her on whatever skin she could find.

“To think I would later go on to sell my body after being so opposed to my father doing it on my behalf.” Fareeha said bitterly. “I tried to apply to the military without telling them but one of their old buddies found out and told them. I got dragged off the bus at just before the gates to the base in front of everyone. All I ever wanted to do was follow in their footsteps.”

Angela felt like she was about to burst into tears as she watched Fareeha’s usually strong features crumble.

Despite being close to crying herself Fareeha continued. “That’s when I left. I packed a bag, found my passport and scrounged up as much cash as I could find before hopping on the first flight out of the country.”

“Oh Fareeha.” Angela whispered as she wiped away Fareeha’s tears. “I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I love you so much. What do you need me to do?”

“Let me hold you.” Fareeha sobbed as she brought Angela closer.

“I’m here, liebling. I’m yours and I’ll always be here for you.” Angela whispered as she let the woman she loved cry into her shoulder. She could do little except be a comfort to Fareeha, her quiet words and soft kisses slowly soothing the sobbing woman. “Are you sure there isn’t anything else you want me to do?”

“Can we go to bed?” Fareeha asked quietly.

Angela nodded and helped Fareeha to her feet. She lead her by the hand to the bed room, stopping only once so they could both check on Kamilah who was sound asleep in her bed surrounded by her stuffed toys. “Never forget how much we love you.” She whispered as Fareeha looked in on her daughter.

\---

“I love you.” Was the first thing Angela heard when she awoke to Fareeha’s brown eyes looking up at her. The night before had been one of the rare occasions where Fareeha had been the one to fall asleep on Angela’s chest, lulled into sleep with soft touches and a whispered Swiss lullaby.

“I love you too.” Angela whispered in reply. “Thank you for last night, I know it was hard for you.”

Fareeha nodded and tucked her head under Angela’s chin. “Lena is the only other person I’ve told and that was only last year.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” Angela said as she traced shapes on Fareeha’s back. Although she didn’t say it she was completely overjoyed that Fareeha was comfortable enough with her to cry in front of her.

“We should probably get up.” Fareeha sighed when she realised what time it was.

“Nooo!” Angela pouted as she held Fareeha tighter to her chest. “I’m so comfy and you’re so warm, it’s like having a second blanket.”

“So you’re only dating me for my warmth?” Fareeha teased.

“You caught me, that is the only reason.” Angela sighed.

“Mama?” a quiet voice called from the bedroom doorway.

“Kamilah!” Angela gasped as she pulled up the covers to conceal her bare chest. “Why are you up?”

“I’m hungry.” The little girl replied as she clutched her teddy for protection.

“Shit” Angela mumbled under her breath. “Uhhh”. Unfortunately her clothes were currently in a pile at the foot of her bed, she had hoped her being naked would be comforting to Fareeha in her emotional state and she loved feeling Fareeha’s kin against her own. “Ok sweetheart I’ll be out in a moment.”

Thankfully Kamilah was satisfied and left to go wait patiently on the couch.

“I’ll come help in a bit.” Fareeha said as she blatantly stared at Angela naked body as she attempted to get dressed.

“Ok, don’t take too long.” Angela said before giving her a quick kiss and leaving to make breakfast for the three of them.

\---

“So when do you want me to officially move in?” Fareeha asked as she was curled up on the couch with Angela in her arms while they watched Saturday morning cartoons with Kamilah.

“Whenever you want, I know things might be hectic with you starting your new job on Monday so I’m happy to wait if you want.”

“Well I don’t really have all that much stuff.” Fareeha mumbled. “And this place is a lot closer to the bank.”

“You can just say you want to move in now.” Angela laughed.

“Now. I want move in now.” Fareeha nodded.

\---

“Lena?” Fareeha called out into her empty apartment. Lena was not usually a slouch and Fareeha had expected her to be awake already. “Maybe she isn’t home.” She said to Angela and Kamilah behind her.

“Hey Fareeha I didn’t ex…” A voice came from behind them. “Oh fuck” A naked and frozen in fear Lena said. She had obviously just finished having a shower if the nakedness and wet body were anything to go by.

Angela gasped and with one swift motion had both covered Kamilah’s eyes and turned them both away from naked figure.

Lena finally recovered the use of her legs so she could sprint back to her room with at a speed only available to someone who was mear seconds away from death by embarrassment.

“So that was my roommate.” Fareeha said once Lena’s door had been slammed shut.

“She seemed… nice. Does she do that often?”

“Mama, why did aunty Lena not have any clothes on?” Kamilah asked.

“Uhh I’m not sure kami… I’m going to go check up on her.” Fareeha said as she Sheppard Angela and Kamilah towards the living room before following Lena’s wet footprints towards her room. “Lena?” She softly called by the door. “Are you decent?” When there was no reply Fareeha ventured in anyway. She found Lena on her bed, dressed and crying into her hands.

“That was Angela wasn’t it?” Lena asked between sobs.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Fareeha nodded.

“Was Kamilah there too?” Again Fareeha nodded yes.  “Oh god I’ve corrupted her pure mind already haven’t I?”

“Probably, yes.” Fareeha laughed. “Why did you come out naked?”

“I can’t even remember.” Lena mumbled. “God I’m such an idiot! Angela probably thinks I’m some kind of sex freak or a pervert or something.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll explain it to her.” Fareeha reassured her embarrassed friend. “Listen” she sighed. “I’m not sure how to bring this up so I’m just going to come out and say it; Angela asked me to move in with her.”

“Oh Fareeha that’s wonderful!” Lena squealed as she hugged her friend tightly. “That’s why you’re here” she quietly said to herself. “When do you plan on moving out?”

“Uhhh… I was hoping soon if it won’t put you out.”

“That’s perfect!” Lena squealed once more. “A friend from work needed a place to stay for a few nights while she looked for a new apartment and I offered up out couch, now she can have your room… I probably should have asked you first before offering the couch.” She added quietly to herself.

“That’s… Uhh… Great I guess…” Fareeha shrugged. “So do you think you can manage coming out to meet Angela? I know Kamilah wants to see you again.”

“This going to be so awkward.” Lena sighed as she reluctantly got off her bed and followed Fareeha out.

“Angela this is Lena, Lena meet Angela the love of my life.”

“Hello” Angela waved slightly as she tried to hide her blushing cheeks.

“Lena!” Kamilah giggled as she slammed into the woman’s legs and wrapped her arms around them in a crushing hug.

“Hello little one, I’ve missed you!” Lena giggled, picking up the young girl and hugging her tightly. “I’m really sorry about before, I don’t usually do that.” She said to Angela with a face equally as red as her had been.

“Well I’m going to go grab my stuff while you two stew in embarrassment.” Fareeha laughed.

“I wana help!” Kamilah said as she wriggled free of Lena’s arms and ran off in pursuit of Fareeha.

“So you like to greet my girlfriend naked.” Angela said sternly once Kamilah had left the room.

“Uhhh” Lena stuttered as she withered under Angela’s scornful gaze. “Not normally?” She nervously laughed to herself as she silently prayed that Fareeha would return and save her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! With Pocket healer wrapped up i've had a look at the poll and it looks like by a significant margin you guys want more of this story so that's what you are going to get. Im going to try my best and get you guys a chapter at least every two weeks. 
> 
> Also I have another question; Is this story too sappy? do you guys want more angst or smut or something else? please let me know.
> 
> If I gave my chapters titles the next one would be called "phone calls home" so look forward to that!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how last chapter I said this would be about phone calls home, forget I said that.

“Mama who are these kids?” Kamilah asked as she shoved a photo in front of Fareeha’s face.

Fareeha was already regretting letting Kamilah help her pack. It seemed that Kamilah’s idea of helping was to go through all of Fareeha’s possessions and pick out whatever looked interesting. “That’s me and my friend Aya.” Aya had been her best friend at her first school. The photo was of the pair standing in front of a science project they done together that had earned them the second highest grade in the class. She had kept the photo as weeks later she had moved schools at her father’s request ultimately ending their friendship and what Fareeha later realised was a mutual crush. Fareeha made sure to pack the photo somewhere safe.

With Kamilah’s help Fareeha soon had all her possessions packed away. “My life reduced to two bags.” Fareeha mumbled as she looked the two bags containing all her worldly possessions. All the furniture was Lena’s, the only thing she had bought was a mattress that she had little desire to keep. “Come on Kami let’s see how your mother is getting on.”

Fareeha and Kamilah returned to a silent living room. Lena had retreated back to her room to stew in her own embarrassment while Angela remained on the couch waiting patiently.

“All packed?” Angela asked as she smiled brightly at her two favourite people.

“Mutti, I helped!” Kamilah giggled as she jumped into her mother’s arms.

“Yes she was very… helpful.” Fareeha laughed. “I’m just going to say goodbye to Lena and we’ll head off.” Once more Fareeha returned to Lena’s room where she once more found Lena in the fetal position on her bed. “What happened?” she sighed.

“I tried to apologize.” Lena mumbled. “Your girlfriend is intimidating.”

“No she’s not.” Fareeha laughed. “She’s too adorable to intimidate anyone.”

“She is when it comes to you. I tried to apologise but she scared me and I started to panic and ramble. I just couldn’t stop talking and before I knew it I accidently mentioned my first birthday with you.”

Fareeha’s heart dropped. Lena’s first birthday was the reason both she and Fareeha remained completely sober at each subsequent celebration. Lena’s birthday occurred a mere week after Fareeha moved in. Their combined birthday and moving in party culminated in Lena stripping naked and begging Fareeha for sex. The following morning the pair agreed that they would never speak of it again.

“You did tell her that nothing happened right?” Fareeha asked as she struggled to remain calm. She knew how insecure Angela was when it came to sex and she didn’t want her to worry.

“I tried to but I started to panic and then it looked like she was about to hit me or cry so I ran”

“Gods Lena” Fareeha muttered. “Are you going to be alright without me?”

“I’ll miss you, it’s been fun having you around all these years” Lena sniffled.

“We’ll still see each other, you should come around for dinner… once I smooth things over with Angela of course. I’ll see you soon Lena.”

“Fareeha wait” Lena said just as Fareeha was about to leave the room. “I know it’s getting close to _that_ time of year, I’ll be here if you need me.”

“Thanks, I’ll let you know how it goes.” Fareeha said sadly. “Goodbye Lena, thanks for everything.”

"Fareeha." Lena called out. "For what its worth, I think you and Angela make a great couple and Kamilah is lucky to have you two as her mums."

\---

Angela was notably quiet on the drive back to Fareeha’s new home. Fareeha knew the cause, Lena’s babbling likely raised some questions that were now eating away at her. She wish she knew what caused Angela’s insecurities, she suspected it may have something to do with her previous employment as an escort.

The journey from their car to the apartment was equally as silent except for Kamilah’s quiet rendition of a song she had heard on the radio. “Angela is everything alright?” Fareeha asked as she stood awkwardly in the hallway holding her belongings.

Angela shook her head as she had down, burying her head in her hands.

“Is this about what Lena said?” Fareeha asked as she sat next to Angela. “Because nothing happened between us.”

“It’s not about that.” Angela mumbled. “Well it is but I’m not angry or upset with you, I’m upset with myself.”

“Why?” Fareeha asked as she brought Angela into a hug.

“Because the thought of you being with Lena upset me despite me not being any right to be upset. I know I shouldn’t get worked up over stuff that happened before you met me but I can’t stop myself. It’s just… I felt so angry at the possibility of you being with her and the images of you two in my mind kept building and building until I felt like I was going to explode.”

“It’s ok.” Fareeha whispered as she pressed a kiss to Angela’s brow before bringing her head onto her chest. “It’s ok to get a little jealous.”

“No its not.” Angela cried as she escaped Fareeha’s embrace. “Not when it’s about things that happened before we met. I just can’t stop thinking about you being with all those other people before me and its tearing me apart inside.” Angela sobbed, no longer attempting to hide her tears.

Fareeha felt helpless as she watched Angela quietly cry into her hands. She had already come to terms with what she had done but to see how her actions were hurting someone she loved so much was killing her on the inside. “How about this; I’ll tell you everything about my time as an escort, that way you know the truth and you won’t be able to let your worst fears get the better of you.” She suggested.

Angela nodded slightly as her hand sought out Fareeha’s for comfort.

“You can ask me anything you want and we can stop at any time.” Fareeha reminded her to which Angela nodded. “Once we are done I don’t think we should talk about it again, for both our sakes.” Again Angela nodded this time she allowed Fareeha to put an arm around her and bring her in close. “Then once we are done I’m going to pick you up and carry you to our room.” She whispered in the blonds ear. “I’m going to get you in your pyjamas and then carry you back out here to the couch. I’ll make you a nest of blankets and pillows so you have somewhere comfy to watch me cook dinner. After that we’ll watch a movie of Kamilah’s choosing together as a family before we go to bed.”

“That sounds nice.” Angela said quietly as she wiped away some of her tears. “I think I’m ready.” She said as she brought her knees up to her chin and hugged her legs.

“Ok” Fareeha said after a deep breath. “It started when a massage client offered to pay me double if I stripped naked during our session. It had been a slow week and I was short on rent that month so I accepted. I didn’t let him touch me and I never booked another session with him again.”

“Did you regret it?” Angela asked.

“Looking back on it? Yeah, but at the time I didn’t. It kind of felt good knowing that people found me attractive enough to pay to see my body, even if it was just a dopy collage kid with a bum knee.” Although she couldn’t remember his name Fareeha did remember the look of awe as he watched her undress followed by confusion when he realised just exactly what she was. “I never offered anything extra to my massage clients but if they asked me for extras I would if the price was right which looking back at it now was really risky in a legal sense.”

“Did you ever have sex with them?”

“No” Fareeha said firmly. “I made myself a rule early on that no part of them was going in me. The furthest I ever went was letting a client blow me. Soon after that I quit my massage job and went pro so to speak.”

“That’s when you joined the agency where I found you?”

“Yeah” Fareeha nodded. “At first I was worried that my rule of never being a bottom would hurt my income but I found that by charging a lot for my services it made me seem excusive and therefore desirable. I got around ten requests a week and I only needed to take two or three a month to support my lifestyle.”

“So you needed money when I contacted you?” Angela asked, her tears beginning to reform.

“No.” Fareeha said quickly as she hugged Angela tightly. “I wanted to meet with you. You were the first client I was ever nervous about meeting.”

“Really?” Angela asked as her frown grew into a smile.

“Really.” Fareeha nodded before kissing her softly. “With all the others I couldn’t care less what they thought of me, I was using them just as much as they were using me. But with you I was terrified that you wouldn’t turn up or that you wouldn’t like me. I had to take a few moments to calm myself down in the car before I met you for the first time I was so nervous.”

“I almost didn’t come.” Angela smiled. “I was shaking so much I think people thought I was sick or on drugs.”

“I’m glad you came.”

“Me too.” Angela whispered before kissing Fareeha softly. She let her lips linger against her love before sighing happily as she rest against Fareeha’s chest in her loving embrace.

“But as I was saying I didn’t meet with you for the money, in fact I think I  gave you quite the discount.”

“How romantic” Angela teased. “But why be an escort, why not a dancer or something?”

“I don’t know.” Fareeha shrugged. “I did think about it but I just didn’t like the idea of anyone begin able to see me that exposed. It would have felt like I was in front of anyone where as I could be private and selective if I became an escort. I got to choose my clients and I never had to be with someone I didn’t want to be with, you don’t get that level of control when it comes to dancing in a strip club.”

“I suppose.” Angela said as she tried to further burry herself in Fareeha’s arms. Although Fareeha had thankfully been sparing her the details she still felt torn up inside, the only thing keeping her together was Fareeha’s protective embrace, her familiar scent and calming warmth that radiated from her core.

“Do you want take a break?” Fareeha asked when Angela hid her face in Fareeha’s chest. Angela nodded yes so Fareeha begun to gently rub her back, tracing shapes and words as Angela held her tightly. “Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?” she asked as she massaged the blonde’s scalp. “It’s like golden silk.” Angela made a noise that noise that Fareeha couldn’t determine if it was good or bad but the fact she allowed her to continue the scalp massage she assumed it to be good. When Angela’s head emerged from hiding Fareeha rewarded her with a kiss. “Do you want to stop?”

“There is just one more thing I need to know.” Angela said quietly. “Did you enjoy it?”

That was a question Fareeha had asked herself a lot over the years, had she enjoyed her time as an escort? She had certainly enjoyed the money she had made, she had been able to buy whatever she wanted and take Lena out almost every weekend. It certainly satiated her overactive sex drive by giving her access to her choice of a multitude of partners. In some cases she did feel attracted to her clients but purely on a physical level, she never stayed longer than was necessary to ensure both their needs were met.

“I didn’t.” Fareeha said confidently. “I enjoyed the money and the sex in fleeting moments but I was never truly happy with what I was doing. I wanted to be a solider, to be a force for good, to fight for justice and to make my parents proud. Instead I fucked, drank and partied for years without making any progress towards an actual goal.”

“And what about now?” Angela asked as her blue eyes looked up into Fareeha’s.

“I love what we have.” Fareeha smiled. “I finally have some meaning in my life; I’m your girlfriend and Kamilah’s mother and that’s all I need.”

“You don’t miss all the sex and the money?”

Fareeha shook her head much to Angela’s delight. “I’m not worried about the money although I do wish I had more so I could spoil you and Kamilah more. And the sex? Why would I want to have sex with a random stranger when I get to make love to you.”

“Fareeha…” Angela sighed as she allowed Fareeha to kiss her once more. “Thankyou… you’re so good to me.” She smiled as she slowly begun to cry. “You’re so perfect.” She said as Fareeha carefully picked her up in her arms and begun carrying her to the bedroom. “But what if I’m not enough for you… what if I can’t satisfy you like all those other people.”

“Don’t ever think like late.” Fareeha said. “I don’t need to have sex all the time and even if I did I would never force you to do anything or go looking elsewhere. The only thing I need is to be a part of your life and Kamilah’s.” Fareeha said as Angela begun to sob into her chest. “It’s ok.” Fareeha whispered. “Let it out, I’m here for you.” Fareeha carried her love to their bedroom and gently sat her down on the edge of their bed. Leaving her with a soft kiss Fareeha went to Angela’s wardrobe and gathered up her softest most comfortable clothes. “Let me” she said softly as she helped Angela remove her shirt. With piece of clothing removed Fareeha would kiss her angel before moving on to the next. The process was made harder by Angela’s wordless insistence that she always be holding one of Fareeha’s hands. “Absolutely beautiful.” Fareeha whispered when Angela was finally disrobed. “A true angel.” She loved the way Angela’s blush spread from her cheeks to her chest whenever she was showered with praise.  The process was then reversed as Fareeha delicately dressed Angela, each new item of clothing followed up by a kiss. “Do you want a pullover?”

“Can I have one of yours?” Angela asked with a sly grin.

Fareeha eyed Angela’s coy smile with suspicion. “What happened to the one I left here last week?”

“The blue one?” Angela asked innocently. “You can have that one back.” She looked longingly at Fareeha’s bags of belongings that held her prize.

Fareeha quietly laughed to herself as she relented and begun searching though her bags for a hoodie. “Which one do you want?” she asked as she presented two of her warmest and favourite hoodies.

“That one” Angela smiled as she pointed to the one on Fareeha was wearing.

Fareeha’s resolve stood no chance against Angela’s loving smile and puppy dog eyes.

Angela giggled with glee as she greedily took the hoodie from Fareeha’s hands. “Thankyou” Angela said as she held the soft warm bundle in her hands up to her face.

With Angela now suitably dressed Fareeha brought her back to the living room along with a blanket. She knew from the way that Angela made a greater effort than normal to remain in physical contact with her that she was still feeling vulnerable. “I can’t make us dinner if you don’t let me go habibi.” Fareeha said when Angela refused to let go of her hand.

“Yes you can.” Angela said as she kissed Fareeha’s knuckles.

“No I can’t.” Fareeha laughed. “I’ll be right back”. She said before freeing her hand and leaving, but not before kissing Angela’s blonde crown. “Kamilah!” She called as she started to get the kitchen ready. “Do you want to help me cook?” just as she hoped Fareeha heard a squeal of delight from the little girl’s room followed by the sound of her running down the hall.

“Yes please!” Kamilah said as she reported for duty.

“Excellent, go wash up.” Fareeha said. She watched with pride as the little girl pushed a stool towards the sink and used it to reach the high bench.  She turned back to her task of chopping up some vegetables but was soon interrupted by a tapping on her thigh.

“All done!” Kamilah exclaimed as she held her outstretched hands up for inspection.

“Well done.” Fareeha said as she lifted the girl up onto the bench. “Now why don’t you help me chop these?”

“No knives!” Came a call from the couch.

“Aww” Kamilah and Fareeha sighed in unison. “You can help me wash these instead.” Fareeha suggested.

\---

“This is wonderful” Angela said after the first bite of her dinner.

Fareeha and Kamilah beamed with pride as Angela continued to make a fuss of them.

“So Kamilah, what movie do you want to watch tonight?” Fareeha asked.

Kamilah gasped with joy before shoving her chair away from the table and rushing over to the tablet on the couch, abandoning her half eaten dinner.

“At least she ate some of her greens.” Fareeha said as Angela frowned at her daughter.

“I want to watch this one!” the little girl said as she held the tablet above her head triumphantly.

“Ok, but you have to eat your dinner first.” Angela said, pointing to Kamilah’s half eaten meal.

Kamilah looked to Fareeha for support but found none. “Ok” Kamilah sighed, leaving the tablet on the couch and returning to her dinner.

“So Kamilah are you looking forward to Halloween?” Fareeha asked trying to distract the impatient child.

“What’s Halloween?”

“You don’t know what Halloween is?” Fareeha gasped. “Angela you have some explaining to do.”

“We didn’t celebrate it in Switzerland, I never thought to explain it to her.” Angela shrugged. “I suppose she’s old enough now. We couldn’t do it here though.”

“We could always drive out to the suburbs” Fareeha suggested.

“What’s Halloween?” Kamilah asked once more.

“It would be fun to dress up.” Angela said, ignoring her child’s questions. “All her classmates will be doing it and I don’t want her to miss out.”

“Mama” Kamilah wined. “Tell me!”

“It’s a day when everyone dresses up in scary costumes and goes around collecting candy from people’s houses.” Fareeha explained.

“I don’t want to be scary.” Kamilah said sadly.

“It’s ok Kami.” Angela said as she moved her child onto her lap. “You can dress up as whatever you want, it doesn’t have to be scary.”

“Will I still get candy?” Kamilah asked, warming to the idea of both getting to dress up and be rewarded for it.

“Yes” Angela laughed. “You’ll still get candy. Now finish your dinner so we can watch the movie you picked out.”

\---

Although not every romantic Angela still enjoyed watching Moana wrapped up in Fareeha’s arms while Kamilah sat on the floor thoroughly engrossed in the movie.

“I could get used to this.” Fareeha sighed as Angela’s fingers slightly traced along her bronze arm.

“It’s so nice knowing that you don’t need to go.” Angela yawned bringing both her blanket and Fareeha’s arms in closer.

“I think it’s time someone went to bed.” Fareeha smirked.

“I’m just resting my eyes. I want to see how it ends.” Angela said as she fought back another yawn.

“And how are you going to watch it with your eyes closed?”

Angela was silent for a moment as her tired brain though of an explanation. “Shut up.” She said with a huff. Deciding that it was better to just let Fareeha win she rolled over in her warm arms and tucked herself beneath her chin. “Wake me up when you want to go to bed.” Angela mumbled before drifting off to sleep.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys once more life go away from me these past few weeks and i wasn't able to work on this chapter as much as i would have liked to. I thought it best to give you a shorter chapter now then make you wait another few weeks for something longer. I will try to do better next time.
> 
> Next chapter will be phone calls home, I guarantee it. The chapter after that will be a Halloween special because that seems to be the thing all the cool people do so I want in too.
> 
> I really appreciated your support and i'm glad you guys don't find this story too sappy. I do however have another few questions; Where do you want this story to go from here? and in terms of the style or content of the story what can I do to make it better? 
> 
> Thanks xoxo   
> -Noot


	12. Chapter 12

Angela was awoken by the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She groaned in displeasure as she blindly groped for something to cover her ears.

“You alright there?” Fareeha laughed as Angela tried to bury herself beneath her back. She gave her girlfriend a reprieve by shutting off the alarm before pulling her up in her arms. “It’s time to get up my love.”

“No its not.” Angela pouted as she hid her tired face between Fareeha’s breasts. “You’re very soft.” She sighed as she made herself comfortable.

“Well you don’t have long to enjoy it, we need to get up.”

“Nooo” Angela cried.

“You really aren’t a morning person are you?” Fareeha laughed. “Come on, I can’t be late for my first day. Do you mind if I take the shower first?”

“We could shower together, it would be quicker.” Angela suggested with a smirk.

“We both know that’s not true.” Fareeha said as she reluctantly escaped Angela’s tight grasp.

Angela sat up on her knees with a pout. “Please?” she begged as she pulled her shirt down to expose more of her cleavage. “I want you to be relaxed for your first day.” She purred as she climbed off the bed and approached her stunned girlfriend. “Let me take care of you.” She whispered as she lent in to kiss Fareeha’s jaw. “Just you.” She added.

“Angie we can’t.” Fareeha said sadly. “I really can’t be late for my first day.”

“Ok.” Angela said sadly as she tucked her head beneath Fareeha’s chin. “I just wanted to make you happy.”

“It’s fine.” Fareeha smiled “I appreciate the offer, truly I do. If you promise to keep your hands to yourself and not make me late you can join me if you want.”

“I’ll be good.” Angela nodded as she removed her top.

\---

Despite Angela’s teasing touches and flirty comments Fareeha managed to get out of the house on time. Now that she had moved in with Angela she was a lot closer to the bank where she would be working than she had been when living with Lena. She was feeling excited as she walked the short distance from the bus station to the bank, her lunch in hand. This was what she considered her first real job. She didn’t count her time as a massage therapist as she was being paid under the table, her time as an escort didn’t count for obvious reasons. Everything that she had done after was mostly working in various bars and clubs, not exactly a career option.  

Although Fareeha knew Angela would never ask her to help fund Kamilah’s upbringing she still wanted to help. She didn’t know how much money Angela made but she suspected an apartment in the city and Kamilah’s school fees would take their toll on her finances. She hoped in a small way her pitiful wage could in some way be another way for her to join the family.

Soon the bank came into view nestled between a jewelry store and a café. Beyond it peeking out above the tall buildings of the city was the bright red cross and lit up letters of Mercy Hospital.

There was already a number of staff inside the bank preparing for the day when she arrived. No one batted an eye as she typed in the code she had been given into the staff only door. Following the directions she had been emailed she made her way to the security room behind a strong metal door. Inside was a bank of monitors, a control panel, a few lockers once of which was marked Amari and an comfortable looking chair in front of the monitors. She read through the binder marked _start up_ and followed each step as instructed. By the time she was finished she had a full view of the bank though the cameras and so she settled in for her first day of work.

As it turned out watching a bank of cameras was incredibly boring. Bank robberies were a thing of the past thanks to all the built in security. If anything did happen the tellers could press a button and silently call the police themselves, the only reason Fareeha was in the back room watching cameras was for insurance purposes.  

The most exciting part of Fareeha’s day came when she decided to have lunch. Angela had insisted on making her lunch and had taken great pleasure in handing her a brown paper bag with _Fareeha_ written on the side before giving her one final kiss goodbye. She couldn’t help but smile when the first thing she saw when she opened the bag was a hastily written note.

_Come home safe_

Signed with Angela’s name surrounded by a heart. “Such a dork.” Fareeha laughed quietly to herself as she carefully put the note off to one side. The next item took her breath away. Inside was a to-go container of soup, what made this soup in particular special was that Fareeha had only mentioned liking this soup from this specific deli once as it was on the other side of town. She had no idea how Angela had managed to get some, epically as it was clearly fresh if only in a need of a little reheating. Beneath her soup, a bread roll and other assorted sweets that Angela had packed for her was another note.

 _The things I love about Fareeha Amari_  
_1\. She is kind_  
2\. She frowns in her sleep  
3\. I always feel safe around her

Fareeha’s chest burned with pride and affection at such a simple yet loving note. Angela’s small ways of showing her love never ceased to surprise her. She sent off a quick text to the likely busy doctor thanking her for the lunch and the note before settling in for another few hours of boredom.

\---

“Mama!” Kamilah’s giggles of joy were the first thing that greeted Fareeha as she stepped into the apartment after her first day of work.

“Hello little one.” Fareeha said as she lifted the sprinting three year old up into her arms. “How was school, what did you learn?”

“It was good.” Kamilah said before she started to tell Fareeha in great detail everything she had done at school.

“You’re back!” Angela’s tired sounding voice provided a reprieve from Kamilah’s retelling of her day. She was sitting at the dinner table, its surface covered in various sheets of paper and files. “How was it?”

“It was fine.” Fareeha said. She thought it best not to worry Angela by telling her how soul crushingly boring it was. “Thanks again for lunch, how did you manage it?” She asked in a lighter tone.

“As it turns out you can have anything delivered if you tip big enough.” Angela said with pride. “I wanted your first day to be special.”

“Well thanks.” Fareeha said as she pressed a kiss to the top of Angela’s head.

“Mama let me show you what I made at school!” Kamilah wriggled out of Fareeha’s arms and dragged her away.

\---

“So tell me everything about your first day, were the people nice to you?” Angela asked as the family settled down to dinner.

Fareeha had been avoiding this conversation since she arrived home. She had hidden herself away with Kamilah under the guise of letting Angela work in peace. She had enjoyed playing with Kamilah and her ever expanding collection of stuffed animals but she had also felt bad that she was effectively avoiding Angela. She didn’t want to lie to Angela but at the same time how could she tell her that the job that she had been so proud of Fareeha getting was in the grand scheme of things a complete waste of time. More so from what she had overheard when she was leaving it sounded like she wouldn’t have a job for very long as the branch was shutting down in a month or two. “It was fine.” Fareeha shrugged. “Not much to say really.”

“But you are safe, right?” Angela asked with a serious tone. “It’s not dangerous?”

“I’m safe.” Fareeha nodded. “I’m in the back room, no one knows I’m there.” She cringed when she thought she had said too much. Angela smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before starting her dinner, making it clear that Fareeha’s safety was the only thing she cared about.

“Mutti do I have a grandma?” Kamilah asked suddenly.

“Yes you do Kami.” Angela replied with a puzzled look on her face. “But she lives in Switzerland with grandpa.” She looked at Fareeha and shrugged.

“You also have a grandma and grandpa in Egypt too.” Fareeha added.

“I have two?” Kamilah asked sounding surprised.

“Yes you do my little dove. Your grandparents are my and Fareeha’s mother and father.” Angela explained.

“Have I ever met them?” The little girl asked.

“You met your grandma and grandpa in Switzerland when you were just a little baby.” Angela said. She was saddened by the memory of that trip. Her extended family had been so cruel to both her and Kamilah, a sad way to end things with her parents. “You’ve never met Fareeha’s parents because they are too far away.” Angela thought it best to explain away Fareeha’s side of the family considering how things stood.

“Oh” Kamilah said quietly as she looked down at her dinner with sadness. She was silent for a moment before she looked up with an idea. “Can I talk to them on the phone?” She asked.

“Uh… I’m not sure if that.” Angela begun to say.

“If you like.” Fareeha said, saving Angela from trying to explain a situation she didn’t fully understand. “I normally call them once a year.” She explained more for Angela’s benefit than Kamilah’s.

“What brought this up Kamilah?” Angela asked, confused by Kamilah’s sudden interest in grandparents.

“Miss Taylor is teaching us about families!” Kamilah said proudly. “Josephine has 3 grandpas!”

\---

“You don’t have to do this.” Angela said as Fareeha set up her laptop on the kitchen counter. It had been two days since Kamilah’s request to talk with her grandma and in a few moments that wish would come true.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Fareeha said. “I call her once a year anyway.”

“Ok.” Angela said as she hugged Fareeha’s waist. “If you’re sure you’re ok with it.”

“I am Angela, really.” Fareeha gave Angela’s hands a reassuring squeeze. “It’s not that I hate my mother… It’s just I haven’t fully forgiven her for what she did. My father on the other hand, I’m not sure he would talk to me even if I wanted to talk to him.”

“I’ll be right here if you need me, should I get Kamilah?” Angela’s question was answered by Fareeha’s laptop lighting up as it received an incoming call.

 _“Hello mother.”_   Fareeha said in her native tongue as her mother’s face appeared on the screen.

 _“You’re early Fareeha we don’t usually do this for another week, is something wrong?_ ” Ana asked as she closely examined her daughter’s face.

 _“No, nothing’s wrong. It’s just a lot has happened in my life since we last spoke._ ”  Fareeha’s words trailed off as she noticed Kamilah and Angela nervously waiting across from her.  “I met someone.” She said switching to English. “A doctor named Angela.”

“A Woman? Oh… Well I’m glad you took my advice to start settling down.” Ana said, somewhat confused by the sudden switch in languages. Thankfully her experience in the military had given her a fair understanding of the language. “And I take it she is with you now?” She said as she saw Fareeha’s eyes focus on something or someone beyond the computer and out of sight.

“She is.” Fareeha nodded. “There is also someone else here that would like to meet you.” Fareeha waved Kamilah over and carefully helped the child into her lap, in full view of the webcam. “Ana, this is Kamilah. Kamilah this is your grandma Ana.”

“Hello grandma Ana.” Kamilah said quietly as she hit her face in Fareeha’s shoulders, daring only to take the quickest of glances at the woman on the computer.

“Hello Kamilah.” Ana said politely. _“Fareeha what is the meaning of this?”_ Ana continued in a light voice as not to arouse suspicion. _“Who’s child is this?”_

 _“She is both mine and Angela’s”_ Fareeha explained.

“ _What?”_ Ana gasped. _“What are you talking about, why did you not mention this sooner. How long have you been together with this Angela woman? Why did you not tell me you’d had a child?”_

_“We have been together for a few months now, I just moved in.”_

_“So she isn’t your child?”_ Ana asked sounding slightly less panicked.

“ _She is my child”_ Fareeha said sternly, somewhat frightening the girl in her arms. _“I met Angela four years ago and we only recently reconnected.”_ Fareeha explained.

The cogs in Ana’s head turned as she made sense of the situation.  _“So she’s one of those whores who paid you for your company?”_ Ana yelled with shock and rage. _“Fareeha how could you? Are you out of your mind?”_

 _“Don’t you dare call her that!”_ Fareeha shouted sending Kamilah running for Angela’s protective embrace. _“We are in love. I love her and the child we had together. We’ve come to terms with how we met and how the child we love came to be.”_

 _“Fareeha.”_ Ana said in a serious and slightly calmer voice. _“Listen to me. If this Angela woman met you through your previous… occupation, who’s to say that she didn’t hire someone else too… maybe the child isn’t yours.”_

Fareeha could barely contain her rage as she listened to Ana’s suggestion that Angela had been lying to her this whole time. _“How dare you?”_ She whisper shouted. _“Angela would never do something like that. Just look at Kamilah, how can you not say that she isn’t mine?”_ Fareeha took a moment to collect herself. _“This is just typical of you. I try to include you in my life and you just try to find a way to ruin it. I love Angela and Kamilah, you can’t take this away from me. I won’t let you poison this like you did my dreams.”_

 _“Fareeha.”_  Ana said calmly. _“I was just trying to protect you, just like I’m trying to now. I’ve only ever wanted the best for you.”_

 _“I know what’s best for me and it’s the two people I love most in the world waiting for me in the next room. Goodbye mother.”_ Fareeha didn’t wait for a response before she shut off the connection. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief which seemed to signal to Angela that it was safe to come out. She was slightly saddened that Kamilah remained in her room.

“I’m sorry” Angela said as she slowly approached.

“Why are you sorry? I was my idea… I should have known she react badly.” Fareeha said. She held her arms open which Angela gladly accepted. She let the blonde settle into her lap. “Is Kamilah alright?”

“She’s confused, she thought it was her fault that you got angry.” Angela said sadly. “What were you saying?”

“I told her the truth about Kamilah… she didn’t take it well.” Fareeha said sadly. “She tried to suggest that what we had was a bad thing.” She was grateful when Angela hugged her tightly as they sat together in silence. “I wonder what father will say when he finds out I have a daughter.” She laughed quietly.

“Not well I’m guessing if your mother is anything to go by.” Angela laughed.

With a sigh Fareeha sadly moved Angela off of her lap and stood up. “I’m going to check on Kami, make sure she’s alright.”

Fareeha found her daughter in the centre of her bed. She had clearly been crying and was cuddled up with one of her favourite toy bears, her face buried in its soft fur. “I’m sorry.” The little girl said when she felt Fareeha sit next to her. “I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

Fareeha’s heart almost broke in two as she picked the girl up into her arms to give her a hug. “It’s not your fault my sweet.” She reassured her as she gently rubbed her back. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Your grandmother and I just had an argument, nothing to do with you.”

“Why were you arguing?” Kamilah asked quietly.

“Because my mother is an old, grumpy woman who thinks she knows best.” Fareeha said. “I promise it wasn’t your fault.”

“Ok.” Kamilah said sadly as she wiped away a few stray tears. “Mama what was wrong with grandma’s eye?” Kamilah asked.

“She lost it when she was in the army.” Fareeha explained.  At this point Fareeha couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t have the patch over her right eye.

“Oh.” Kamilah said quietly. “I hope she finds it, maybe then she’ll be less grumpy.”  

“Maybe.” Fareeha laughed. “Come on, let’s get dinner started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short one this time, sorry about that :(  
> Next chapter will be our Halloween special, chocked full of fluff and smutty goodness. Expect it some time after Halloween.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2 of my super on time Halloween special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone sorry about the wait. This chapter is more smut focused, the next one is the fluff and cute family stuff.

Fareeha was awoken from her blissful slumber far too early. The first thing she noticed was the lack of weight against her side, the side that Angela’s body usually occupied. She rolled onto her side to find Angela curled up with her pillows in her arms. The blond was frowning, her face scrunched up as she mumbled in her sleep.

Fareeha watched with curiosity as Angela mumbled in her sleep. She didn’t do anything until Angela’s mumbles slowly turned into cries and became more fearful. She was about to reach out but Angela shot up before she could.

Angela looked around with a panicked and disoriented look in her eyes. She flinched when Fareeha’s hand found hers but quickly relaxed as familiar fingers intertwined with hers.

“Everything alright?” Fareeha asked softly as she gently stroked the back of Angela’s hand with her thumb.

“Nightmare.” Angela replied with a still shaky voice.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Fareeha asked.

The blond shook her head before lying back down and shuffling closer to her love. “Can we just cuddle?” She asked softly. She didn’t wait for a reply before tucking her head beneath Fareeha’s chin, intertwining their legs and brought their hands to her chest. “Am I too needy?” She asked suddenly, startling Fareeha.

Fareeha frowned. “No, what do you mean?”  She asked.

Angela shrugged. “I mean… When I’m around you I’m always touching you in some way and just now I had a nightmare and my first reaction was to ask for a hug like Kamilah would.”

“I don’t mind.” Fareeha said before pressing a soft to Angela’s lips. “I like it.” She added. 

“It’s just my past partners found it annoying.”

“Well forget about them. I love that you’re affectionate, I never been with someone who loves to cuddle as much as you. You don’t know how nice it feels knowing that the moment you get home that you’ll be showered with love and affection.” Fareeha explained.  “Don’t change a bit.” 

“Ok.” Angela smiled as she fought off a yawn. She wormed her way further into Fareeha’s arms. “I love you.” She added quietly.

\---

Fareeha’s relaxing afternoon off was shattered by the arrival of her daughter and girlfriend as they arrived home from school and work respectively. As usual Kamilah rushed to her side her arms outstretched in preparation for a crushing hug.

“Mama!” Kamilah giggled as Fareeha picked her up into her arms. “Look what I made.” She said as she pointed to the school bag in Angela’s hands, the top of a drawing poking out the top.

“Why don’t you go put your bag away then show me.” Fareeha suggested as she put the girl down. Kamilah nodded to her before taking her bag and running towards her room. “Hi.” She said as she took her obviously tired girlfriend into a gentle hug. “Tired?” She laughed as Angela slumped against her.

Angela sighed happily as rested her head against Fareeha’s chest as they gently swayed together in the living room. “Some of the mothers from school are organising a Halloween party so all the kids can go trick or treating together.” She said quietly. “Kamilah isn’t invited.”

“What?” Fareeha gasped. “Why?”

Angela shrugged. “The other mums don’t like her… or me.” She said sadly. “I don’t know what to tell her when she finds out. How do you tell your child that she’s being excluded because she’s different?”

Fareeha held her quietly sobbing girlfriend close to her chest, letting her use her shoulder to mumble how much she hated the other school mums. “We can’t protect her forever; we both knew she would face something like this eventually.”

“But she’s only three! She’s too young to have to deal with all of this.”

“All we can do is be there for her and explain to her that it’s not her fault.” Fareeha said, speaking from her vast experience of being discriminated against. “Why don’t we have our own Halloween party for her? You were saying that you wanted us to do it together.” Fareeha suggested.

“Just the three of us? Not exactly a party.” Angela frowned.

“We could invite other people. What about the little girl next door? Kamilah likes her. And I’m sure Lena would love to see Kamilah again… that is if you’re ok with her coming.” Fareeha blushed with embarrassment as she remembered how Lena had introduced herself to Angela.

“She can come, I know Kamilah likes her.” Angela sighed. “I might see if Emma from work wants to come, Kamilah likes her too.” Already her mind was at work developing a guest list and plans for decorations. She already had a number of nearby suburbs in mind for the actual trick or treating.

Angela begun listing everything she wanted Fareeha to go buy the next day until Fareeha interrupted her. “By the way, Lena has invited us to her Halloween party… Don’t worry it won’t clash with ours, it’s the weekend before.” She added, putting Angela’s panicked look to rest.

“I’m going to need another costume.” Angela thought aloud, she already had a half-finished costume hanging up in her wardrobe. With only a week and a half until the party and a busy time at work she wouldn’t have time for anything too elaborate.

“I already have mine.” Fareeha said proudly. “But it’s a surprise.” She added before going off to find Kamilah to tell her the news.

\---

No matter how often she did it Angela still felt the other mothers gaze whenever she came to pick up her daughter from school. Although she enjoyed the support from Fareeha whenever they went together she still felt that having her there only caused her to draw more attention from the mothers.

“Ignore them.” Fareeha reminded her girlfriend when she caught her looking over at one of the close knit groups. When Angela didn’t look away she gently turned the blonde’s head back towards her so she could capture her lips with her own. “I love you.” She whispered. “I still can’t believe I’m living with a literal angel.”

Angela smiled despite her blush. “Stop it.” She giggled as she hid her face against Fareeha. 

“Stop it?” Fareeha laughed. “I should be shouting it from the rooftops.” She said earning her another light tap to her side. “Hi!” She said when she noticed a woman standing before them looking slightly perplexed at the pair’s laughter and Angela’s blush.

“You must be Fareeha, I’m Jen, Isabelle’s mother.” The woman said.

Fareeha forced back at smile as she noticed the look of realisation on Angela’s face. “A pleasure to meet you.”

“I don’t want to be rude, but Isabelle mentioned that Kamilah was having a Halloween party and I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind inviting her, they are friends after all.”

“Was Isabelle not invited to the other party that they are throwing?” Angela asked, nodding in the direction of the spiteful mothers.

“She was.” Jen nodded. “But she said she wanted to go to Kamilah’s more.”

“Oh.” Angela said with surprise. “Well we would love to have Isabelle come along. It’s not much of a party to be honest but we’ll be going trick or treating after.”

“That sounds fun. Do you need me to come and manage the kids?” Jen asked.

“No, but you are more than welcome to come along if you want.” Angela said.

Fareeha left the two mothers to discuss the details of the upcoming party and went to go stand in eye sight of the kindergarten door. She arrived just in time for the doors to open and the kids to run out. In what was beginning to look like a pattern Kamilah was one of the last children to leave with her friend Isabelle.

“Mama” Kamilah smiled as she hugged her mother tightly.

“Hello Kami.” Fareeha said as she returned the hug and took her bag. “Hello Isabelle.” She said when she noticed the child awkwardly standing behind Kamilah.

“Hello misses Fareeha.” Isabelle said quietly. “Do you know where my mum is?”

“She’s just talking with Angela. I’ll take you to her.” Fareeha said kindly, offering her hand as she took Kamilah’s with the other.

Although she was hesitant at first Kamilah’s friend took Fareeha’s hand and walked with them towards the two chatting mothers who were hidden beyond the other people collecting their children. “Mum!” She called and waved once she spotted her mother still engrossed in her conversation with Angela.

“Hello sweetheart.” Jen said as she hugged her daughter. “Thanks for getting her for me Fareeha.” she added. “I’ll talk to you later Angela.” She said as she waved goodbye with her daughter in hand.

Kamilah waved as she watched her friend go. “Mutti can Isabelle come to our party?” She asked as the trio walked back to Angela’s car.

“Of course she can.” Angela said. “You can call her when we get home to ask if you like.”

In Angela’s opinion there were few things on earth that were cuter than watching her embarrassed and shy three year-old daughter ask her friend to come to her party over the phone. It seemed that despite only seeing her a mere hour ago, talking to her best friend on the phone was a daunting task, so daunting in fact that Kamilah handed her mother the phone as soon as she had gotten a response. Thankfully she was able to talk with Isabelle’s mother to sort out the final details.

\---

“I was wondering when you’d turn in.” Fareeha mumbled as Angela attempted to silently slip into bed. She glanced over to the bedside clock was as disappointed in what she saw, she hated it when Angela stayed up too late with work or in this case costume making. “It doesn’t have to be perfect.” She reminded her as Angela took her place on Fareeha’s chest.

“It was just some finishing touches.” Angela lied. “They’re done, I promise. No more late nights.”

Angela’s promise was worth little as tomorrow was Lena’s party. “Good.” Fareeha sighed as she traced her fingers lazily across Angela’s back. “I don’t like going to bed alone. I’ve missed you… I mean I can’t remember the last time we were intimate.”

“I’m sorry.” Angela said. She knew it had been weeks since the last time what with both of them working, looking after Kamilah and now her latest obsession. “I know these past few weeks have been hard on you.” Fareeha’s sex drive was far more active than hers, just this week Angela had reluctantly turned down Fareeha’s advances twice. As much as she wanted to make love to her girlfriend she didn’t have the energy to do so. “I love you.” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to the bronze skin of Fareeha’s chest.

“I love you too.” Fareeha replied, giving the blond a gentle squeeze. “Goodnight.”

\---

Without looking at the clock Fareeha knew it was far too early to be awake. It was a Saturday; a day that months ago was devoted to hangover recovery, not getting out of bed until three or until she needed to get ready to go out with Lena once more. Now things were different; Sundays were for sleeping in until Kamilah decided to wake up, be it 7am or 1pm. They would spend time together as a family usually out somewhere like the park or a simple trip to the shops. In the evening after their family dinner Angela would curl up next to her on the couch as Kamilah played on the carpet with her toys while they watched whatever family movie was on Tv. Lena often teased her that she was becoming boring and predictable but as she lay in bed watching the woman she loved sleep in her arms she decided that being boring wasn’t so bad.

Eventually Angela’s blue eyes fluttered opened and Fareeha felt her heart skip a beat as Angela’s tired smile looked up at her. “Guten morgen mein liber.” Angela mumbled as she shifted to lie completely atop Fareeha.

Fareeha was acutely aware that she now had a nude woman laying on top of her as she struggled to keep one particular part of her body calm.

“Faree.” Angela whispered as she lightly traced Fareeha’s tattoo with the tips of her fingers. “would…” She bit back a smile as she felt herself blush. “would you make me yours?” She whispered shyly.

Fareeha smiled as she gripped the blonde’s hips. “You never stopped being mine.” She whispered in her ears before flipping them over causing Angela to gasp in shock and delight. Fareeha had been unable to release her pent up frustration during the previous weeks so she doubted her ability to last long so she aimed to spend as much time as possible on Angela first, lest she feel disappointed. “Patience.” She growled as she felt Angela grind against her thigh. She cut off any response with a soft and slow kiss.

Fareeha sat up on her heels with a smirk, she liked what she saw. Already Angela was looking flushed, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes cloudy with want. Her golden hair looked like a halo spread out on the pillow, framed by her two pale arms that held each other above her head. “Beautiful.” She murmured as she stroked Angela’s cheek with her thumb. “I could just sit right here and…” she trailed off as she gripped her hard cock and begun lazily stroking it as her eyes wandered Angela’s exquisite form.

“But…” Angela whimpered as her eyes became transfixed with Fareeha’s slow moving hand, becoming jealous not that she was being neglected but that she wasn’t allowed to be the one pleasuring Fareeha. “Can I?” She asked as she cautiously reached out.

Fareeha shook her head and slightly tapped away the pale hand. “Turn around on your hands and knees.” She ordered calmly. She watched Angela sit up but she hesitated in turning around. “Angela?” She asked taking the blonds hand.

“I… I don’t like not being able to see your face.” Angela said barely above a whisper, her eyes cast down in embarrassment.

“Oh Angela.” Fareeha smiled as embraced the blond. “Never feel bad for telling me what you want.” She whispered into her ear. “Why don’t you lay back down on your back?” She suggested. She was done telling what Angela to do and teasing her, now they would make love, pure and simple love.

Angela lay back down, bringing Fareeha down too with a kiss.

Fareeha broke the kiss first. She moved her attention from Angela’s soft lips to her jaw line.

“Faree!” Angela giggled as Fareeha’s kisses and gentle bites found a ticklish spot on her neck.

Spurred on by Angela’s laughter and the occasional soft moan Fareeha continued downwards leaving a trail of kisses in her wake. As much as she wanted to linger around her breasts she continued lower still, each kiss causing Angela to tense up with anticipation. She smiled inwardly at the groan of frustration Angela made when she changed direction at the last moment and went to one of Angela’s thighs.

“Faree.” Angela begged as she threaded her fingers though the other woman’s hair.

A slight tug in the right direction was all the encouragement she needed before she was eagerly lapping at Angela’s folds. Her cock ached and twitched with desire as Angela’s soft moans filled the air. Angela’s dedicate hands held her head in place as did everything her well-practiced tongue did everything it could to pleasure the woman above. Soon the moans became more desperate as Angela’s grip on Fareeha’s hair tightened all the while Fareeha’s eyes remained transfixed with the blue ones above her. Fareeha felt the muscles around her head suddenly tense as Angela gripped her hair tightly and quietly cried out her name in ecstasy. Fareeha worked her angel though her high, lapping up at the pale and quivering thighs.  Soon she felt Angela tugging at her to come up.

“You’ll wake Kamilah if you carry on like that.” Fareeha teased as Angela let out an involuntary moan as she was hit with an aftershock. “Are you ok to keep going?” She asked as Angela held her close to her chest.

Angela nodded. “Just be gentle with me.”

“Always.” Fareeha whispered as she kissed Angela softly, fully aware the blond could now taste herself on her lips. With a final look for approval she finally pushed her previously neglected cock into Angela’s warmth. At last after weeks of fever dreams and fantasies she once more felt whole and connected with the woman she was now firmly nestled within.

From the moment she felt her hips against Angela’s and the blonde’s legs wrapped around her waist Fareeha knew she would last an embarrassingly short amount of time. Already she felt the burning want to let go take hold within her despite her slowing pace.

“It’s ok my love.” Angela whispered between her quiet moans. Even she could tell Fareeha was trying but failing to back herself down from a ledge. “Just let go.”

That was all the encouragement Fareeha needed. She kissed Angela passionately to hide her embarrassingly loud moan as with one final thrust she let go week’s worth of frustration, filling Angela completely.

Angela’s legs remained firmly locked around the woman inside of her pumping her full of the warm and familiar feeling. She kissed Fareeha softly as she came down from her high, the taller woman still lodged firmly within her. “I love you.” She whispered as she brushed away some stray sweat soaked hair.

“I love you too.” Fareeha replied. “Although I think it has less of an impact when I’m still inside of you.” She teased.

“I think it’s about the same.” Angela smiled as she finally let Fareeha off of her. She only gave her a second before she cuddled up to the other woman’s side. She only lay with Fareeha for a moment before giving her once last kiss and getting up. “Kamilah will be up soon so at least one of us should be decent.” She said as went into her adjoining bathroom.  She looked longingly at her bathtub, as much as she wanted to run herself a warm and relaxing bath she couldn’t with the ever present threat of Kamilah waking up at any moment, she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it so a shower would have to do.

Angela had just managed to get the water how she liked when she saw Fareeha standing in the doorway. She held out her hand for Fareeha to take as she stepped into the warm water. “Can you wash my hair?” She asked when Fareeha joined her.

“Excited about tonight?” Fareeha asked as she ran her fingers though the blonde’s hair.

“More like nervous, I can’t remember the last party I went to.” Angela said.

Tonight was Lena’s Halloween party. Angela had let her imagination run wild with costume ideas upon hearing that not only was there no specific theme but there was also to be a contest and a prize for the winner. In the end she had chosen to go as the Greek goddess of victory complete with golden sandals and wreaths. It was the perfect mix of beauty and simplicity as her consume for Kamilah’s party was far more involved and complex.

“You still haven’t told me what you’re going as.” Angela said as she turned to face Fareeha.

“It’s a surprise.” Fareeha smiled as she lightly tapped the tip of Angela’s nose. “You’ll find out tonight.” She said. “I promise you won’t be disappointed.” She added as she left Angela to the rest of her shower.

\---

Angela was well and truly ready by the time Samantha; her most trusted babysitter arrived. The young student doctor was dependable, responsible and perhaps most importantly trying to impress Angela.

“Thanks for doing this Samantha. I’m not dragging you away from any parties am I?” Angela asked as let the young woman in.

Samantha shook her head. “Not at all doctor. Besides I’d much rather spend time with Kamilah, we share the same taste in movies.”

“Trust me, Disney can get old quick if it’s all you watch.” Angela laughed. “You know the drill, she’s been fed and bathed already, just make sure she is in bed before eight.”

“Will do.” Samantha smiled. “So where are you off to? Apart from a Halloween party obviously.”

“Fareeha’s old housemate is throwing a party.” Angela explained.

“Fareeha?”

“Oh that’s right, you haven’t met her yet. Fareeha is my girlfriend, she should be ready by now.” Angela frowned. “I’ll go see what’s taking her, Kamilah is in her room if you want to go say hello.” Angela left Samantha in search of Fareeha. It wasn’t a long search as she found Fareeha in the bed room. “Fareeha what’s taking…” Angela’s words were stolen from her when she saw what her girlfriend was wearing.

Fareeha’s costume was simplistic yet striking. She wore very little except for her red shorts, a red bikini top, sunglasses and a cap.

“I’m a life guard.” Fareeha declared as Angela’s eyes roamed her almost nude body. “Lena stole this from work for me.” She explained as she pointed to the flotation device on the bed that Angela had yet to notice. “I think it turned out well.” She added as she admired herself in the mirror.

“Don’t you think that you’ll be… cold?” Angela asked. She hoped that Fareeha couldn’t see the slight blush she felt warming her face.

“I’ll be fine.” Fareeha rested her hands on Angela’s hips. “If I get cold I’ll just find someone warm to hold me.” She teased before leaning in to kiss her.

\---

“Angela you look wonderful! Fareeha… wow.” Lena gasped when she saw the pair. “So that’s why you wanted that thing.” She nodded to the flotation device tied to Fareeha’s back.

“We’re not late are we? Our driver got lost.” Angela said apologetically.

“No you’re fine, come on in.” Lena said as she let the pair in.

Fareeha couldn’t help but smile at Angela’s reaction to Lena’s decorating efforts. Lena had gone all out as was her style. The small apartment had been covered top to bottom in Halloween decorations ranging from an excessive amount of fake spider webs to replacing the coffee table with a velvet lined coffin. 

“I think I need to buy more decorations.” Angela mused as continued look around the decorated room. Already her mind was at work upgrading her decoration plan for Kamilah’s upcoming party. While the room was impressive by comparison Lena’s costume was not nearly as so, opting for a simple vampire getup. 

Despite her disappointing costume Lena proved to be an excellent host by taking her time to introduce Angela to hers and Fareeha’s shared circle of friends.

“They all seemed nice.” Angela said after she had been introduced to a pirate, two zombies and a slightly over the top sexy nurse.

“Did you see how impressed they looked when you said that you were a doctor?” Fareeha laughed. Angela didn’t answer with words but rather a blush and a sky smile. “Why don’t I get us some drinks?”

\---

Fareeha was unsure what to expect when Angela got onto her third drink. She had never seen her drink more than a glass of wine at dinner but as she watched the blond become redder in the face and more prone to laughter she was intrigued.

“Fareeehaaa.” Angela said somewhere between her fourth and fifth drink. “Let’s dance!” She laughed as she tried to pull the other woman out of her seat and towards the open space and the other dancing party goers.

“In a sec, I just want to ask Lena something.” Fareeha said despite Angela’s frown. She reluctantly left her girlfriend in search of Lena. It was a small apartment meaning that she didn’t need to look very hard. She only had a quick question about if she was still coming to Kamilah’s party but as people rotated past they would stop her and chat. Soon her short conversation became an hour long one despite Lena having left quite soon into it. Eventually she managed to break away and find her way back to Angela who was sitting on the couch talking with Lena.

“Faree!” Angela grinned as her girlfriend approached. She held her arms out for a hug but Fareeha dodged them instead sitting next to her and pulling her onto her lap.

Fareeha laughed quietly at the noise of approval Angela made as she nuzzled into her neck. “Someone has been drinking.” Fareeha teased.

“Only a little.” Angela said, it may have had more impact were she not slurring her words slightly. She tried to take another sip of her drink but Fareeha took it from her hands.

“Maybe take a break.” Fareeha said before downing the rest and setting it aside.

Angela pouted for a moment but struggled to stay mad for long. “Isn’t she good to me?” she said to Lena beside her. “She’s so kind… and strong… and pretty… and nice…” she continued. “And mine!” she added with certainty as she clutched one of Fareeha’s arms while staring Lena down with her drunken gaze.

“Ok Angie…” Fareeha said as she attempted to break Angela’s focus.

“We made love this morning.” Angela declared quietly although just loud enough for Lena to hear.

“Angela!” Fareeha gasped over Lena’s laughter.

“Well it’s true.” Angela shrugged as she tucked herself under Fareeha’s chin.

“Let me get you some water.” Fareeha said, shifting Angela off her lap. She left Angela pouting on the couch and went to the kitchen. She returned a few minutes later with water in hand but frowned at what she saw.

Angela’s once pristine white top was now covered in a red liquid, some of which still remained in the glass she was holding. She pouted as she looked down at her now red and white top before looking up at Fareeha as if asking for an explanation.

“I left you alone for one minute.” Fareeha sighed quietly to herself. “Let’s get you cleaned up then I think it’s time we went home.” She said as for the second time that night she took Angela’s drink away from her.

“Thank you.” Angela mumbled as she used her girlfriend for support.

Thankfully the bathroom was unoccupied when Fareeha finally managed to direct her swaying and easily distracted girlfriend inside. Rather than leave her swaying she helped Angela up onto the counter. “I hope it comes out.” She said as she started to clean the red splotches from Angela’s pale skin. “Hands to yourself.” She mumbled as Angela’s drunken hands roamed and groped her body.

“But you get to touch me” Angela frowned. Her hands came to a rest behind Fareeha’s neck, her finger’s lightly stroking the sensitive skin.

Fareeha was too preoccupied with cleaning up Angela to notice the blonde’s fingers moving lower to the knot that kept her bikini top in place.

“Angela!” Fareeha gasped as in one quick movement the drunken Greek goddess had removed Fareeha’s top and lent in to start kissing her neck. “Stop” She said as she held Angela at arm’s length.

“Please?” Angela begged quietly.

“Cant this wait until we get home?”

Angela shook her head no. The moment Fareeha’s grip on her shoulders slackened she lent in to take one of Fareeha’s breasts into her mouth. Even in her drunken daze she still knew this to be one of her favourite things. She giggled when she heard her gasp and felt one of Fareeha’s hands rest at the back of her head.

“Good girl” Fareeha murmured when Angela’s eyes met hers. “We shouldn’t be doing this.” She moaned as Angela’s hand slipped down the front of her shorts. “I thought… ah… that you were supposed to be the responsible one.” Angela simply looked up at her and smiled before moving on to the other breast.

“Faree?” Angela whimpered as she lay back and spread her legs.

Fareeha nodded as pulled down her shorts slightly, freeing her aching member. She didn’t bother to take off Angela’s already damp panties, instead she simply moved them to the side stopping only when her cock was teasingly rubbing the outside of Angela’s hole.

“Please Fareeha.” Angela begged.

That was all the encouragement Fareeha needed to push herself inside of Angela’s warmth.

Angela cried out and wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s back for support as she was fucked on the counter. Fareeha’s hot breath and grunts in her ear were almost as good as the feeling of being filled by the woman she loved.

“Be quiet my love. What would they think if they found us like this.” Fareeha purred after a particularly loud moan escaped Angela’s lips.

As Fareeha’s pace increased it became harder and harder for Angela to remain quiet. As she felt herself reaching her peak she kissed Fareeha hard, her kisses drowning out the blonde’s moans of ecstasy. It had caught her by surprise, it usually took her longer but a night of drunken ogling, a hint of jealousy and their location had made it all so much better and quicker.

“Angela” Fareeha’s pace slowed as they both caught their breath. “We should get out of here before someone finds us.”

“But what about you?”

“I can wait until we get home.” She said before kissing Angela once more as she pulled out. She helped her clean up, fix both her own clothes and Angela’s before after one final check in the mirror she unlocked the door and stepped out. With one hand on Angela’s hip and the other used for crowd control she guided her drunken and now slightly sleepy angel towards the door. She saw Lena chatting with a few friends and caught her attention with a wave. “She’s had a little too much to drink.” She explained as Angela stroked her hair commenting on how nice it was and how she wanted to cut hers short too.

“Alright, I’ll see you for Kamilah’s party!” Lena waved before being pulled off to the dance floor.

Despite Angela’s unhelpfulness Fareeha managed to get Angela out of Lena’s apartment without incident.

“My shoe.” Angela frowned as she pulled back towards the apartment. It seemed that she hadn’t noticed that for some time now she had been walking around with one sandal on.

“Do you remember where you lost it?” Fareeha couldn’t remember if she had been wearing it prior to their trip to the bathroom.

Angela shook her head with a sad look in her face. “I… I need to find it.” She mumbled as she continued to pull against Fareeha.

“I’ll have Lena find it and bring it to us later.” Fareeha said coolly, placating the drunken woman. She smiled as Angela hugged her tightly mumbling how much she loved her.

Their ride arrived quickly and after a quick explanation to Angela that she didn’t drive here like she thought, the pair was on their way home. Angela was asleep by the time they arrived home leaving Fareeha to carry her up. She found the babysitter asleep on the couch with the movie she had been watched still playing on the tv. She would deal with her later; putting Angela to bed was first on the agenda. She felt slightly odd undressing her barely awake girlfriend despite having done it before, something about both their levels of intoxication made it strange. Once Angela was undressed and tucked in much the same manner she did to Kamilah she went to wake Samantha.

The young woman was surprised to be woken up by a bikini clad woman she barely knew. Once she had recovered from her surprise and slight embarrassment she gladly took her pay and left for her own bed.

Rather than immediately going to join her girlfriend, Fareeha passed by Kamilah’s room. The child was sound asleep, her teddy who now wore thanks to Angela it’s very own witch costume was held against her chest. She desperately wanted to go in and kiss her daughter goodnight but she didn’t trust her ability to do it without waking her.

\---

“Hello you.” Angela mumbled as she felt Fareeha climb into bed. “You’re warm and comfy.” She sighed as she took her place.

“Goodnight my love.” Fareeha whispered as she kissed the blonde’s crown.

“Wait I need to…” Angela cut herself off with a yawn. “Finish what we started…”

“That can wait.” Fareeha laughed as she gently brushed the hair from Angela’s tired eyes.

“No… it cant.” Angela frowned.

“Alright, why don’t you just rest your eyes for a bit then we can.” Fareeha suggested quietly.

Angela nodded as she closed her eyes with a pleased look on her face. “Good idea.” She yawned before promptly falling asleep, just as Fareeha suspected she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the delay <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2 of the Halloween special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see if you think about it now i'm just early for Halloween 2018

Angela let out a pathetic groan when her bedroom lights were suddenly turned on, sending a stabbing pain though her skull.

“Sorry!” Fareeha whispered apologetically as she quickly turned the lights off. She felt awful as she watched Angela’s blond head burry itself under the covers in an attempt to hide from the small amount of light spilling from the hallway.

“I don’t feel well.” Angela quietly moaned from beneath the covers as Fareeha sat down next to her.

“That’s because you’re hung-over.” Fareeha said with the slightest touch of mirth. Her hand found its way beneath the covers and sought out Angela’s soft hair. “I brought you some water and painkillers” She whispered as she comforted her sick girlfriend. A pale up turned hand shot out from beneath the covers. She smiled to herself as she dropped two white pills into her hand and watched it retreat back into the warmth. “Do you want the water too?”

Angela was conflicted, should she leave the warmth and darkness of her nest beneath the covers or should she dry swallow the pills. She emerged with a frown and took the tall glass of water from Fareeha’s hand.

“Is there anything else you need?” Fareeha asked once Angela had finished downing the glass in a single go. “Kamilah is already fed and is watching cartoons.” She added.

“Cuddles” Angela mumbled as she rested her head in Fareeha’s lap.

“Of course.” Fareeha whispered as she begun massaging Angela’s scalp.

\---

Fareeha assumed that she must have dozed off as she was soon being lightly shaken. “Whaaa…” She mumbled as she looked around. Angela was still sound asleep in her lap happily mumbling in her sleep as she pressed her face against the bare skill where Fareeha’s shirt had ridden up. The source of her awakening was Kamilah kneeling on the bed beside her. Fareeha was acutely aware the Angela was naked beneath the covers.

“I’m bored.” Kamilah frowned. “Why is Mutti still asleep?”

“She’s not feeling well.” Fareeha explained quietly. “Why don’t you go get your jacket and I’ll take you to the park.”

“Ok!” Kamilah said loudly before hopping off the bed and running off to her room.

Fareeha cringed as she watched her daughter leave and Angela begin to stir. “How are you feeling?” She asked when blue eyes locked with hers.

“Little better” Angela nodded as she held onto Fareeha tighter. “Was that Kamilah?”

“I’m taking her to the park so you can get some more rest.” Fareeha explained.

“I forget sometimes that I can’t keep you all to myself.” Angela smiled. “Have fun… make sure you both wear jackets.” She yawned. “Love you.” She mumbled before falling back to sleep.

\---

“Mama what are you dressing up as?” Kamilah asked as she walked hand in hand with Fareeha towards the park.

“A zombie.”

Kamilah frowned. “What’s that?” She asked.

“It’s a pretend monster.” Fareeha explained. “It’s someone who has died but then come back to life.”

“That sounds scary.” Kamilah said quietly. “Mama, why do you want to be scary?”

“Because that’s what your mother wanted me to be.” Fareeha laughed. “She doesn’t ask for much so when she does we have to listen to her.”

“Is that why I have to take baths?”

“Yes Kami” Fareeha laughed.

\---

“You’re looking better.” Fareeha said as she walked through the door and found Angela sitting on the couch with a large mug of coffee warming her hands.

“Mutti I saw a dog!” Kamilah giggled as she pushed past Fareeha. She didn’t notice her mother cringe at her loud voice as she hugged her tightly almost knocking over the coffee.

“How exciting!” Angela said as she let Kamilah up onto her lap. “Did you get to pet it?” She asked to which Kamilah nodded enthusiastically.

“It was so fluffy and it licked my hand. Mama said that it liked me!” Kamilah explained.

“It licked you?” Angela frowned. “Go wash your hands.”

“Aww.” Kamilah cried before reluctantly leaving to do so.

“I got you some breakfast.” Fareeha said. She had stopped at a bakery on the way home with Kamilah. It seemed that almost everyone employed there not only knew Kamiah but adored her. Fareeha was sure she had seen the lady serving them sneak in some candy into the bag containing Kamilah’s large cinnamon bun.

Angela licked her lips as she eyed the pastry Fareeha had gotten her. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” She asked before taking a large bite.

“Once or twice. I’ll go make sure Kamilah actually washed her hands, then do you want to start getting this place ready for tomorrow night?”

Tomorrow was Halloween and that night they would be throwing a party for Kamilah and some of her friends. What had started as a small event designed to make sure Kamilah didn’t feel left out after not receiving an invite to another party had turned into a not insignificant gathering. The guest list was both of Kamilah’s best friends; the neighbour girl Mei and Isabelle from Kamilah’s class. All of Kamilah’s favourite adults were invited too, Nurse Emma and Lena.

They would be decorating the apartment. As much as she knew Angela wanted to do the apartment up like Lena had done the previous night Fareeha knew that it was not only impractical but also slightly too scary for Kamilah.

“Thankyou.” Angela called out as she continued to devour her breakfast.

\---

Both Angela and Fareeha were exhausted by the time they finally managed to make it to bed. Their day of decorating, multiple trips to the store to buy extra supplies and Kamilah’s insistence on helping had left them feeling utterly drained.

“Why did we let her help?” Fareeha groaned as she rubbed her tired eyes. She knew that she was still dressed but felt too tired to care.

Angela sighed as she crawled up next to Fareeha, resting her head on her favourite spot over Fareeha’s strong and steady heartbeat. “Because she’s three and she looks up to you.” She said quietly. “She wants to be just like you.”

“Hopefully she doesn’t make the same mistakes I did.” Fareeha’s fingers found their way into Angela’s soft hair like they did most nights, or anytime they were together really. “I’ve been called a lot of things in my life but a role model isn’t one of them. She shouldn’t look up to someone like me.”

“Don’t say that.” Angela turned to face Fareeha, a look of pain and hurt in her voice and eyes. “Don’t ever say that she shouldn’t look up to you; her mother.”

“I… I just don’t…. what I’m… what we are going to tell her when she grows up.” Fareeha said sadly. “It keeps me up some nights.” She added quietly.

“I don’t know either.” Angela said as she cupped Fareeha’s cheek. “But whatever we tell her we will tell her together.” She lent in and pressed a kiss to Fareeha’s soft lips. “We should get ready for bed, we can’t sleep in our clothes.”

“Too sleepy.” Fareeha held Angela closer. “Too warm and comfortable.” she added. 

“Faree” Angela giggled as Fareeha refused to let her up. It took another two kisses before Fareeha allowed her out of her embrace. “What?” She giggled when she noticed Fareeha staring at her with a goofy grin plastered across her face.  

“I’m just waiting for the show to start.” Fareeha said coolly.

Angela felt her face and chest heat up as she begun to slowly remove her clothes. “Fareeha?” She asked when she was just down to her underwear. Fareeha looked like a hungry dog waiting for it’s dinner her eyes cloudy with want and desire. “Do you mind if we don’t… you know… tonight?”

Fareeha laughed quietly as she watched Angela squirm, her desire quickly dissipating. “A doctor who is too embarrassed to say the word sex.” She teased. “No, we don’t have to. Last night was more than enough.”

“Last night?”

“Do you not remember?” Fareeha asked as she sat up. “You did have a lot to drink that night.” She said when Angela shook her head. “You spilt something on your dress so I took you to the bathroom to clean you up.” She explained. “You wouldn’t keep your hands to yourself and one thing lead to another.”

“Oh.” Angela said sounding surprised. She hadn’t done a thing like that since medical school. “Was it good?” she asked as she removed her final pieces of clothing.

“You seemed to think so.” Fareeha said as she too reluctantly begun to undress. “We had to cut things short, I didn’t want someone to walk in on us.” She turned back towards the bed and found Angela already under the covers, the blanket up to her chin. “Move over” She said as she pulled back the covers and climbed in next to Angela, the blond instantly latching onto her side once she was settled. “Why do you bother to have your own pillow? You never seem to use it” She laughed.

“Do you not want me to lay on you?” Angela asked quietly, already she had begun retreating from Fareeha’s warm body.

Fareeha responded immediately by pulling Angela back towards her. “Far from it” She said much to Angela’s relief. “It took me a little while to get used to sleeping on my back but now I love it” She explained. “Although if we aren’t going to do anything tonight this…” She lightly tapped Angela’s thigh that was currently pressed against her semi hard cock “…needs to move.”

“Sorry.” Angela said meekly as she moved her offending leg away from Fareeha’s crotch.  

“So explain to me again how tomorrow is going to work.”

“All you need to worry about is coming home on time.” Angela said as she gently patted Fareeha’s cheek in a slightly condescending way. “I want to dress you before the guests arrive.”

“I can dress myself you know.” Fareeha had yet to actually see her costume, Angela had made it herself and had insisted it be a surprise, all Fareeha knew was that she would be a zombie for the night.

“I know you can.” Angela said once again straying into a condescending tone. “But you’ll need help with your makeup.”

“Fine.” Fareeha sighed as she turned off the light, plunging the room into darkness. “Whatever you want.” She shifted onto her side bring Angela off her chest and into her arms. “Goodnight” She whispered as she leant into the darkness, her lips finding Angela’s brow.

“Night.” Angela mumbled, her aim proving better as her lips lightly brushed against Fareeha’s.

\---

“You’re late.” Angela frowned as Fareeha finally came through the front door of their apartment. She instantly regretted her words when she saw the sadness in Fareeha’s eyes.

“Sorry” Fareeha mumbled. She didn’t make it another step before Angela’s arm were wrapped around her in a comforting hug, a silent reminder that the blond was always there for her. “The bank is closing sooner than expected, I’m being let go at the end of the month.” While Fareeha didn’t particularly enjoy her job as a bank security guard she did enjoy the hours, the pay and most importantly the feeling that she was actually contributing to Kamilah’s upbringing at least in a financial sense.

“Oh Faree.” Angela whispered as she cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. “I know how much having that job meant to you. Don’t worry, we’ll think of something.” Fareeha simply nodded and allowed herself to be held in Angela’s loving embrace. “You don’t have to come out with us if you don’t want to.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t miss this for anything.” Fareeha felt slightly better as she watched some of Angela’s worry be replaced with joy. Soon she found herself being whisked away to their bedroom. “Where’s Kamilah.” She asked as they passed the girl’s closed bedroom door.

“I made her take a nap.” Angela explained. “She’s going to be up past her bed time and I don’t want her getting grumpy.” When they made it to their bedroom she left Fareeha awkwardly waiting by the bed as she begun to search though her wardrobe for their costumes. “I hope you’re ok with wearing a dress.” She said as she continued to search.

“Uh sure I guess.” Fareeha normally only wore dresses when she went out to club or on request for her former clients. “You didn’t have to do all this.”

Angela paused her search to look up at Fareeha. “But I wanted to.” She replied sweetly and sincerely before once more looking back down. “Found it!” she said with unfiltered joy. In her arms was a pile of clothes that she carried towards the bed.

Once Angela had laid everything out Fareeha could see the two consumes. One was a rather intricate and beautiful black dress with orange highlights. At first she didn’t know what it was but she realised it was a witch’s costume by the accompanying hat and spell book. The other costume was rather plain in comparison; it was a simple dress that may have looked more fitting for princes had it not looked so aged and dirty. It was then Fareeha noticed the tear around the gut area surrounded by dried blood. “I’m impressed”

“So you like it?” Angela asked with unsustained joy as she latched onto Fareeha’s side.

“Absolutely” Fareeha nodded. “Which ones mine?” she asked with hesitation.

“The white one of course.” Angela replied. She held the dress up against Fareeha, it had been difficult to find and adjust the dress as she had tried to do it in secrecy.

“I don’t understand.” Fareeha frowned despite Angela’s enthusiasm.

“What do you mean? I’m the village Witch and you’re the landowner’s daughter.”

“But why am I zombie?”

“Because when the village found out about our secret relationship they killed you out of spite so I took my revenge and then revived you with magic.” Angela explained. “Obviously” She added under her breath.

“I see”

“Come on, ill help you get ready.” Angela said cheerfully as she begun to undress Fareeha.

“Calm down, I like a little foreplay before getting undressed.” Fareeha teased sending a fain blush across Angela’s cheeks. Rather than let Angela stew she lent in to steal a soft and gentle kiss. “That’s better. She smiled before continuing what Angela had started.

\---

“Don’t you think ill scare Kamilah?” Fareeha asked as she inspected Angela’s handiwork as she sat in front of a mirror. Angela had spent almost half an hour on Fareeha’s makeup, turning her face grey with highlights of purple that Angela claimed were magic.

Angela paused from completing her finishing touches. “I didn’t think of that.” She said quietly. “Maybe I did get a little carried away.” She added as she though how Fareeha must look to a three year old. “Do I look to scary?” she asked as she stood up to let Fareeha inspect her.

Scary wasn’t the word Fareeha to describe Angela’s costume. Much like her previous costume its flowing design allowed her shapely legs to be on display and her top had been make slightly on the snug side, further accentuating her bust. “You’re good.” She nodded. “You look beautiful, as always.” She added. She didn’t let Angela stew in her blush for long as she soon brought the blond down onto her lap. “So tell me Witch, are you a tick or a treat?” She asked as her hands came to rest on Angela’s thigh and lower back.

“A… A treat.” Angela managed to get her words out despite the hand on her thigh slowly moving inwards towards her quickly growing heat. “But it’s for later” she squeaked.

“Can’t I have a preview?” Fareeha murmured as she begun to kiss and nip at Angela’s delicate neck.

“Fareehhaaa” Angela whined as Fareeha’s fingers teasingly played around the front of her underwear. “Please, I don’t want to have to change my underwear before we go out.”

“Sorry” Fareeha said meekly as she withdrew her hands to a more acceptable resting place.

“It’s fine.” Angela said sweetly. She cupped Fareeha’s cheek and delivered a soft kiss to prove her words. “I like knowing that you want me. But I promise that we will be together tonight.”

“I look forward to it.” Fareeha grinned. She frowned when she saw Angela’s stature droop slightly and her eyes begin to avoid her own, this was usually an indication that Angela was about to ask Fareeha something that she thought was embarrassing, something that Fareeha found absolutely adorable.

“Fareeha? about tonight.” Angela’s voice was quiet and timid. “Could we try something different?”

“Anything you want.” Fareeha said reassuringly.

Angela chewed her bottom lip for a moment before beginning. “I had this dream a few nights ago and I was wondering if we could recreate it.”

“Ok.” Fareeha intertwined her hand with Angela’s. “What happened in your dream?”

“This is so embarrassing.” Angela said quietly under her breath.

“Angela you know I won’t judge you or laugh at you no matter what you say.”

With a shaky sigh Angela before beginning. “I want you to hold my throat.” She rushed out without looking Fareeha in the eye.

“Like… as in choke you?” Fareeha asked softly and without judgment.

“No nothing like that.” Angela said with horror. “Just hold it, like this.” She demonstrated by taking Fareeha’s hand and placing it against her delicate throat. Her body reacted in an instant, her stomach was filled with a nervous excitement as she begun to feel vulnerable. Her mind was awash of feeling and images of Fareeha as her body screamed at her to submit. In such a short time she could already feel herself getting wet as a desperate desire to please the woman she loved bubbled to the surface.

“Are you alright?” Fareeha cooed as she removed her hand.

Angela whimpered and felt her body relax from its heightened state of arousal as Fareeha’s fingers left her skin. “I’m fine.” She replied with a shaky voice and flushed face.

“I take that you liked that.”

Angela nodded. “It’s about trust.” She explained. “I like the idea of putting myself at your mercy and you not abusing that.”

Fareeha nodded. She had dealt with such requests in her past life although some if not most had involved some form of pain or degradation but knew that such things would not be at play with Angela. “Do you want me to be possessive or just love making?”

“Do you mind… could you be really gentle with me?” Angela asked quietly.

“Gentle I can do.” Fareeha said before softly kissing her love.

\---

Waking Kamilah was no easy process as both mothers knew extremely well.

“Kamilah” Angela gently called into the girl’s room. “It’s time to wake up.”

The small shape beneath the covers stirred slightly at the sound of her mother’s voice.

Angela turned and laughed quietly with Fareeha at the cute and sleepy noise Kamilah made. “It’s time to get ready, your friends will be here soon.”

At the mention of friends Kamilah sat up abruptly, her apparent sleepiness seemingly vanished. “Mutti does this mean I can dress up now?” She asked with joy.

“It does my sweet.” Angela said kindly as she turned on the light.

Kamilah looked at her mother with awe. “Mutti you look very pretty.”

“Thankyou.” Angela blushed as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head. “What do you think of your Mama’s costume?”

“She looks scary.” Kamilah said quietly as she slightly hid herself beneath the covers.

“It’s just makeup” Angela reassured as she waved Fareeha to come a little bit closer. “See? Still your mama.”

Kamilah didn’t look convinced.

“I think we’ll need to make some changes.” Angela said to Fareeha. “Why don’t you go make yourself less scary while I turn this little one into a Polynesian princess.”

\---

Kamilah emerged from her room triumphantly a few minutes later to Fareeha’s joy as she sat on the couch. Kamilah’s Moana costume had been painstakingly made by Angela completely by hand. Fareeha was sure that when it came to create a live action version of the animation then Angela would be the one to make the costumes.

Fareeha had only made some slight changes to her costume while Angela was away. She had redone her makeup so more of her natural colour shone through and perhaps most importantly had taken out the purple and grey coloured contact lenses. “My queen” She bowed as Kamilah approached.

“I’m not a queen I’m a princess!” Kamilah declared with joy.

“I think she was talking to me.” Angela teased as she followed on behind.

“You’re not a queen.” Kamilah frowned.

“Can’t I be both?”

“No” Kamilah laughed before rushing back to her room to collect her props, a stuffed pig and chicken purchased just for the occasion.   

“You’ll always be my queen.” Fareeha said as she held Angela close.

“Shush you.” Angela said quietly as she hid her blush by hiding her face against Fareeha’s chest.

“How is it this easy to get you flustered?” Fareeha laughed despite Angela’s groan.

\---

The first guest to arrive was Lena dressed as an Olympic runner complete with a UK flag and a neck weighed down with gold medals.

“Lena!” Kamilah squealed with joy upon her arrival as she rushed into her arms.

“Kami.” Lena laughed as she picked up the giggling three year old. “I love your costume.”

“Thank you.” Kamilah said shyly. “Mutti made it for me.”

“Well she did an excellent job.” Lena said half to Kamilah and half to Angela who smiled in thanks.

Angela was still completely at ease with Lena being there and she instinctively sought out Fareeha for comfort. She found her in the living room putting up the final decorations. “They look nice.” She said as she hugged Fareeha from behind, catching her by surprise.

“You made them.” Fareeha reminded her as put the final fake cartoon looking spider up in the corner of the room. “I see Lena has arrived. You ok?” she asked as she turned in Angela’s arms.

Angela nodded but didn’t let go or try to leave Fareeha’s warm and comforting arms. “I’m fine, besides at the end of the night you’ll be in my bed and no one else’s”

“Exactly” Fareeha laughed “Something I am extremely looking forward to.” She added in a deeper more lustful tone as her hands found Angela’s hips.

“Sorry to break you two up but someone is at the door.” Lena called out half supressing her laughter.

Angela was somewhat glad that someone had arrived when they did as she extracted herself from Fareeha’s arms. She suspected had they not she would have put up little to no resistance if Fareeha had suggested they take a private moment together in the bedroom or the bathroom for that matter. Waiting for her at the door was not one but four new arrivals; Nurse Emma dressed as a 1920’s nurse, Mei dressed as a rather cute Panda, Isabelle as a fairy and her mother Jen dressed as a stressed out mother looking forward to a night without her child.

“Thankyou so much for doing this Angela, Isabelle has been so excited.” Jen said as she group was invited in.

“It’s no problem really, you enjoy the rest of your night.” Angela said. She left Jen to say her goodbyes to her daughter and turned her attention to Emma. “I’m so glad you could make it.” she said as she hugged her assistant.

“Thanks for getting me the night off.” she laughed.

“Now there is someone I’d like you to meet.” Angela said as she took Emma’s hand and led her towards the kitchen.

Fareeha was pouring drinks in anticipation of the children demanding liquefied sugar when her witch and a nurse approached.

“Emma this is my girlfriend Fareeha. Fareeha, my assistant Emma.” Angela said proudly.

“So nice to finally meet you.” Emma said cheerfully, ignoring Fareeha’s outstretched hand instead tightly hugging her.

“You too…” Fareeha said slightly surprised by the greeting.

“It’s nice to finally meet the reason why Angela has been in such a good mood these past few months.” Emma said before finally releasing Fareeha. “We must talk later but now I think it’s time to say hello to my goddaughter and her friends. It was lovely meeting you Fareeha.”

“She seemed nice.” Fareeha said as Emma left. “Does she know about... how we met?”

Angela shook her head. “No, I think she thinks Kamilah is the result of a drunken one night stand. But she was really good to me when I was pregnant so if it’s alright I’d like to tell her the truth about it all soon.”

“That’s fine.” Fareeha said as she hugged Angela once more. “So what do we do now?”

“I think we let everyone settle in then when the kids are ready we can take them trick or treating.”

\---

Angela held Fareeha close as she watched her daughter and her two friends approach the well-lit door. This was the fifth house of the night but it was the first that the children would be knocking at with only Emma and Lena to protect them. Angela had been told to take a break and to relax by each adult at various times that night.

“See they were fine.” Fareeha said in a calming voice as the three children ran up the path towards them with their loot, the nurse and sprinter in tow.

“I know, I know.” Angela sighed as the group moved on to the next house, dodging children and other groups as they went.

“Emma and Lena seem to be hitting it off nicely.” Fareeha said trying to keep Angela occupied.

Angela nodded and smiled. “Have you seen how they fight to be Kamilah’s favourite?” She said just as the pair went into another discussion over who had given Kamilah the best candy thus far.

“Mama, Mutti look what we got!” Kamilah giggled as she and her friends held up their plastic pumpkins full to the brim with candy and chocolate.

“Well aren’t you three lucky, come on let’s try this one over here.” Fareeha said as she took Kamilah’s hand and lead the group of girls onwards.

“She’s very good with them.” Emma said as she took Fareeha’s spot beside Angela.

“She is.” Angela greed with an air of pride. “I’ve been meaning to tell you, Fareeha is Kamilah’s mother.”

“Oh.” Emma said with surprise. “But I thought you had only been dating for a few months.”

“We met once before… she used to be a call girl but she’s stopped doing that and we only recently reconnected.” Angela explained.

“Oh.” Emma was silent as she thought it over in her mind. “And you’re ok with her… past occupation?”

“I’m still not completely over it… I get jealous really easily now.” Angela said somewhat ashamedly.

“I understand.” Emma said as she gave Angela a reassuring hug. “So if Fareeha is Kamilah’s mother does that mean that she has a…”

“Yes she does.” Angela finished the sentence as she was acutely aware of all the young children running around them.

“huh.” Emma nodded. “I like her tattoo.” She said trying to change the subject.

“Me too, usually I’m against facial tattoos but on her I think it works.” Angela said as they begun to follow the children onto the next house.

\---

Kamilah stood proudly in front of a very large pile of chocolate and candy while Angela looked on in horror.

“This is a nightmare, we can’t let her have it.” Angela mumbled in a shell shocked state while Fareeha did her best to comfort her. “It’s too much… she’ll be bouncing off the walls for weeks. We can’t.”

Fareeha almost muttered _how bad could it be?_ But stopped herself at the last minute. She too was surprised with how much candy the little girl had amassed, far more than any other child they had seen. She suspected that Lena and Emma’s battle to be favourite had taken a turn into the extreme if the oversized candy bars were anything to go by. “We’ll survive. Maybe we can just hide some… or most of it… when she goes to bed.”

“We can’t steal from our child” Angela said as she looked up at Fareeha with panicked eyes.

“It’s for the greater good.” Fareeha said between bouts of laughter from Kamilah as she went through her haul. “Kamilah my love, it’s time to get ready for bed.” she said as she moved the child away from her bountiful haul. “You can have some tomorrow.” She said when the child resisted. Eventually Kamilah gave up and allowed herself to be carried to bed while asking which story Fareeha would be reading to her that night.

With Kamilah gone Angela set about hiding some of Kamilah’s candy. With proper rationing she reckoned that it would last for a few months at least. With the candy hidden she went to join her two favourite people.

Story time always brought a tear to Angela’s eye whenever she had a chance to watch it. Kamilah always lay under the covers, tucked in with whichever soft toy she had selected to be her companion for the night while Fareeha lay next to her, her strong arm acting as a pillow for the little girl so she could see the pictures in the book.

“Mama are mermaids real?” Kamilah asked as she looked on at the picture with awe.

“Maybe.” Fareeha shrugged. “Sailors have claimed to see them on long voyages.”

“Oh.” Kamilah nodded. “What’s a voyage?”

“It’s a long trip on a boat.” Fareeha laughed. “Should we leave it here? I think Mutti wants me to come to bed.” She nodded to Angela watching on with a smile.

“Ok.” Kamilah frowned despite her yawn. “Goodnight mama, goodnight mutti.” She said as each gave her a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Gods I love her.” Fareeha sighed once the door to Kamilah’s room was shut.

“She loves you too.” Angela said as she kissed the taller woman’s cheek.

When they arrived in their bedroom a fog of awkwardness enveloped them, all the teasing and suggestive comments that disappeared to be replaced with uncertainty.

“Remember to tell me if you feel uncomfortable or anything.” Fareeha said as she took Angela’s hand for both their benefits. “Soft and gentle.” She whispered as she looked deep into Angela’s blue eyes. She watched her witch’s pale skin blush as she faintly brushed her cheek as the tucked a stray hair behind a delicate ear. “I love you so much.” She whispered before kissing her softly.

“I love you too.” Angela whispered in reply once their lips reluctantly separated. She couldn’t hide the nervous excitement in her voice or the growing heat and want in her core. All these feelings however were overshadowed by the overwhelming sense of safety and love that she felt as Fareeha sat down on the edge of the bed in so bringing her down to straddle her lap.

Their lips joined once more in soft and slow kisses driven not by lust or want but by love and a need to be connected and touching each other.

As Angela became more comfortable Fareeha’s hands slowly and tenderly moved from the blonde’s hips. One found its way to Angela’s cheek to cup and to guide her kisses, fingertips teasingly stroking her soft skin. The other found the zip to Angela’s costume, it came down slowly, the last thing Fareeha wanted to do was to spook Angela.

Angela smiled as she broke away for a breath. She looked down at Fareeha with affection as she was carefully disrobed leaving her clad only in her bra, panties and thigh high socks.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more beautiful.” Fareeha murmured as she rested against Angela’s chest.

Angela blushed from the complement as she unclasped her bra, letting her breasts out into Fareeha’s soft and gentle hands.

“You stole the show tonight.” Fareeha whispered as her thumb ran over Angela’s sensitive nipple. “I heard Emma ask if your costume was made by a professional designer.”

“Really?” Angela blushed once more.

Fareeha nodded. “really.” She said before taking the teased breast into her mouth, her tongue eliciting a gasp of surprise and pleasure from upon high.

Angela had once felt embarrassed by the noises she made when she was begin taken care of. One of her past girlfriends had made a comment in passing that had left her feeling self-conscious, until she met Fareeha that is. She was glad Fareeha had changed out of her costume into shorts and a t shirt as her hand moved down her chiselled front. Fareeha’s toned body was a source of envy and admiration but this was not her destination. Her goal was Fareeha’s pants and the straining member that was waiting for her to free it. She had become so preoccupied with the alternating pleasure on her chest and the difficulties in freeing Fareeha’s length that she didn’t notice Fareeha’s fingers moving down until she felt a shock move though her entire body as finger’s gently brushed her clit.

She was frozen in place as Fareeha’s teasing finger’s and gentle mouth continued to build up tension within her. “Fareeha… Faree…I’m.” She panted and moaned as Fareeha’s steady pace continued.

“It’s ok.” Fareeha whispered as she put an arm around Angela’s waist. “I’m here, I have you.” She continued those words as she sent Angela over the edge, bucking, grinding and softly calling her name as she came atop her lap. “I love you so much.” She said as Angela collapsed against her chest. “I think it’s time those came off.” Fareeha said when she helped Angela to her feet after a moment’s rest. She let Angela lean against her as she took off both of their underwear. “Do you want these off too?” she asked as she played with the hem of Angela’s thigh high socks.

“I like how they make my legs look.” Angela blushed.

“Me too.” Fareeha smiled. With an arm around her angel’s waist and a hand to steady her she guided Angela’s back down onto the bed. “Remember what I said?” She asked.

Angela nodded. “To tell you if I want anything to change or to stop.”

Fareeha rewarded Angela with a kiss. “And that I love you.” She added with another kiss. As gently as she could Fareeha brought her hand trailing up Angela’s side letting her fingertips play across the pale skin laving Goosebumps in their wake, moving up until the carefully found themselves sliding around Angela’s neck.

The rush Angela felt as Fareeha held her neck was far beyond what she had felt before when she had explained what she wanted. The feelings of love, protection vulnerability and total devotion towards the woman that was so lovingly looking into her eyes was too much for her to bare. “I love you.” She croaked as tears began to form and flow down her hot cheeks.

“Angela are you…”

Angela cut Fareeha off with a smile and a nod. “Please Fareeha. I love you so much, please… please…plea…” she was cut off as Fareeha entered her and caught her lips with her own. The familiar feeling of Fareeha within her and on top of her coupled with the new experience of Fareeha around her neck had her quickly moaning her love’s name as she began her soft and steady pace.

Fareeha couldn’t tear her eyes away from Angela’s deep blue eyes as they made love for as far as she was concerned at that moment the world was empty except for the two of them. The feeling of Angela’s love and warmth spread thought her entire body, urging her forward with each long stroke deep into her love.

“Please Faree.” Angela moaned as she wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist and gripped her ass, urging her deeper with each thrust. “I’m so close.” She whimpered. “I’m so… I love… love…Fareeha!” she cried out as she came on her love’s cock.

“Do you think you can give me one more?” Fareeha asked as she let Angela recover, her hand still gently around her delicate neck. She was neither surprised nor disappointed when Angela shook her head. “That’s alight.” She cooed before Angela could mount an apology. “I’m so proud of you, I love you.”

“Let me… let me use my mouth.” Angela panted as she tried to recover despite the occasional aftershock that still rippled through her body.

Fareeha helped Angela off the bed, letting her down onto her knees and bringing her head to rest on her thigh. “You don’t have to, it doesn’t matter if I…”

“But I want to.” Angela said practically pleading with Fareeha that she should be allowed to do this.

“Ok” Fareeha nodded. “Thanky…” her words were stolen from her as Angela’s warm and silky mouth enveloped her. She shuddered with delight as the blonde begun to tenderly bob her head up and down her length. “Angela” she gasped and blue eyes flicked up to meet hers, they were eager to please. “You can take a little more.” She said as she cupped Angela’s cheek and guided her down. “Just relax.” She cooed as Angela with each stroke begun to take more and more of Fareeha into her throat. “Just a little… yes.” She groaned as Angela’s nose met her taught and quivering stomach. “Good girl, I’m so proud.” She shuddered as Angela held still for a moment and let her throat muscles spasm around her cock before finally withdrawing completely with a gasp of satisfaction.

“I did it.” Angela said with pride.

“You did.” Fareeha said with almost equal joy. “I’m so close.” She wined. “Just… Use your other hand on my balls and ill finish.”

Angela licked her lips in anticipation as she begun to gently massage Fareeha’s balls. She could see Fareeha was almost there. When she felt Fareeha tense in her hand she locked her lips around her tip, allowing the woman who had given her so much pleasure and so much love to fill her mouth with her warm cum.

Fareeha looked on with awe as Angela milked her cock and balls dry, drinking her cum with eagerness. “That was…” she stuttered once Angela had drained her of every drop she possessed.

“Good?” Angela asked as her shaky legs raised her off the floor and onto the bed, into Fareeha’s waiting embrace.

“Good.” Fareeha nodded as she held her angel.

They lay together in silence in each other’s embrace, the sweat on their bodies cooling them from their exertion. Slowly their heat and desire were replaced with a warm glow of mutual love and the blanket of fatigue that brought them both into a deep slumber in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at this rate you can expect the Christmas special some time in march (kidding).
> 
> I really am sorry that these chapters take so long. 
> 
> So what did everyone think? Too much sap? not enough? More Kamilah? Any suggestions for the special or beyond?
> 
> I hope everyone is having a happy Chirstmas and holiday season. Stay safe <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/2 of my totally on time Christmas/new-years special.

“Fareeha?” Angela asked as she lay curled up on the couch with her head in her love’s lap enjoying a scalp massage. “Do you celebrate Christmas?”

“I do all the gift giving and that kind of stuff. Why do you ask?” Fareeha replied as she continued to make Angela purr under the gentle touch of her fingers.

“Just wondering.” Angela sighed as she looked up. “I usually do my Christmas shopping around now. I’m looking forward to buy for someone other than myself and Kamilah.”

“What did you get her last year?”

“Some toys.” Angela sighed. “And a pair of those shoes that light up.”

“How exciting.” Fareeha laughed. “And did you get yourself anything special?” She grinned when she saw a faint blush begun to creep up Angela’s face. “You’re blushing so it must have been good.” Fareeha teased.

After a few more teasing comments and a threat to stop massaging her scalp, Angela caved in. “I bought some lingerie.” She mumbled.

“Oh did you now?” Fareeha smirked.  “And why did you buy it?”

“Emma gave me a voucher.” Angela said ashamedly. “It was only for a few dollars but I ended up buying a whole ensemble. I just… I really liked how it looked on me.”

“Angela you don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Fareeha said as she sat Angela up and brought her to sit on her lap. “There is nothing wrong with buying yourself things that make you happy” she said as she hugged her embarrassed girlfriend.

“I only wore it a few times after I got it. Usually after I’d had a bit too much wine and Kamilah had gone to bed.” Angela said. “I never wore it for anyone, not that there was anyone around that I wanted to wear it for.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting to keep some things for yourself.” Fareeha said.

Angela nodded before settling into Fareeha’s arms further. “I was hoping we could go shopping this weekend. It would be easier to manage Kamilah if we both go. One of us can watch her while the other shops, then swap.”

“Alright, what should we get her?” Fareeha asked.

“I’ll get her to write a list to send to Santa.” Angela laughed. “In any case it’s always a safe bet if you just buy her a few stuffed toys.”

“And what would you like?” Fareeha hoped Angela wasn’t expected a lot of gifts. After losing her job a month ago her finances were tight and left little room for extravagant gifts. Thankfully she had managed to get her old job back at the bar but was only managing a shift a week.

“I don’t mind” Angela sighed as she continued to enjoy Fareeha’s finger massage. “Just having you here is more than enough for me.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.”

“Fareeha.” Angela frowned as she sat up and cupped her girlfriend’s cheek. “You need to stop feeling guilty for not being here. You didn’t know, it’s not your fault.” She had noticed as it grew closer to holiday season that Fareeha’s guilt for not staying or contacting her after their first meeting had grown. While the years without Fareeha beside her or anyone else there to support her had been difficult and there had been many nights she had spent sobbing into her pillow with no one to comfort her but that was in the past, she just couldn’t get Fareeha to see that. “It really hurts me to see you so upset about something that isn’t your fault.”

“I’m sorry.” Fareeha sighed as she avoided Angela’s blue eyes. “It’s just… you deserved to have someone with you these past few years, you both did.”

“I’d rather have you with me now than to have someone else three years ago.” Angela said softly before capturing Fareeha’s lips with her own.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up” Fareeha said as Angela tucked her head beneath her chin.

“I’ll forgive you on two conditions.”

“And what are those?” Fareeha asked as she spotted Angela’s childish grin.

“Firstly you need to come with me to pick up Kamilah from school.”

“Well I was already going to do that, what else?”

“Cuddle me.” Angela smiled as she lay back across the couch and patted the space between her and the back of the couch.

“And you said Kamilah was easy to please.” Fareeha laughed as she lay behind Angela, pressed her body against her back and wrapped her arms around the blond.

“No funny business.” Angela reminded Fareeha as she reached over and turned on the tv.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Fareeha smirked as she playfully thrust her hips against Angela’s behind.

Angela’s huff of disappointment may have had more impact had it not been preceded by the quietest of moans. “Hands to yourself.” She sighed as she felt Fareeha’s hands begin to tenderly move beyond the acceptable zone of her hip and shoulder.

“They’re cold.” Fareeha frowned. “And you’re so warm.” She sighed as her fingers brushed the underside of Angela’s breasts.

“And that?” Angela asked as she felt Fareeha’s growing stiffness press against her behind. “Is that cold too?” She rolled her eyes when Fareeha finally worked up the courage to grope one of her breast. “You’re like a horny teenager.” She sighed as she felt Fareeha shift behind her. She became concerned when Fareeha remained silent and the breath against her neck become more ragged.

“Angie.” Fareeha wined as she rubbed herself against Angela’s pants, her cock now free of her constricting underwear. “I need you. Look what you do to me.” She took Angela’s hand and brought it back to her throbbing member. Although she couldn’t see her love’s face she could feel Angela’s breathing and heart rate pick up as she wrapped her delicate fingers around her cock. “See what you do to me?”

“I thought I said no funny business.” Angela said as she gave Fareeha a short stroke.

“You knew this would happen.” Fareeha murmured in the blonde’s ear sending a shiver down her spine. “You wanted this.” She whispered as she rubbed the front of Angela’s pants eliciting a moan of want. “And I’m going to give you what you want. Do you know why?”

“Why?” Angela asked softly.

“Because I love you.” Fareeha said as she kissed the back of Angela’s  neck. “And because you’re mine.”

“I’m yours.” Angela whimpered.

“Good girl.” Fareeha gave Angela a reassuring kiss on the back of her neck. Although she wanted to be dominate like she knew Angela wanted her to be she also wanted to make sure her love was comfortable and happy. “Is like this ok?” she asked. She felt Angela tense up and her hand stop its gentle stroking of her length.

“Umm…”

“That’s ok.” Fareeha reassured. She knew Angela liked being able to see her face when they made love. She didn’t know the reason why but was happy to do what Angela asked all the same. “Why don’t you stand up and face me?” She moved up into a sitting position as Angela stood up and faced her. “Its rude to stare.” She teased when she saw Angela staring at her erect member. She enjoyed watching the blush spread over the blonde’s already flushed face as she averted her eyes. “We don’t have much time.” They would need to leave to go pick up their daughter soon.

“We can just do you if you like.” Angela said quietly.

“But what about you?” Fareeha asked. As much as she enjoyed Angela’s submissive nature she didn’t want it to get in the way of her enjoying herself.

“I’d rather wait until tonight… if that’s alright.”

“In that case I’ll wait too.” Fareeha smiled. She held out her hand for Angela to return to her side.

“But what about that?” Angela asked, nodding to Fareeha’s still stiff erection.

“It will go down in a bit.” Already most of Fareeha’s size had subsided. “Why don’t you tell me about what you and Kamilah did last Christmas?”

\---

“See? What a perfect time to go shopping” Angela said as she stood hand in hand with her daughter and Fareeha. Before them was the entrance to the local shopping mall that in a few weeks would be packed wall to wall with Christmas shoppers but for now was relatively quiet. “Now I need to go do some things so Kamilah you stay with your Mama, ok?” She had agreed with Fareeha the night before that she would shop for Kamilah’s presents while Fareeha looked after the child.

“But I wana go with you.” Kamilah pouted.

“Come on Kami.” Fareeha said as she took her daughter’s hand. “Why don’t we go get something to eat while we wait.” The offer of food seemed to calm the disappointed three year old as she took Fareeha’s hand and allowed herself to be walked away from her Mutti,

Once Kamilah had been placated with food Fareeha thought now was as good of a time as any to buy Angela a Christmas present. “Why don’t we get your mother a present while she is busy?” Fareeha suggested.

“Yeah!” Kamilah said with enthusiasm as she began pulling on Fareeha’s hand.

The pair walked down the shop lined halls in search of the perfect gift for the woman that they both loved dearly. Kamilah had found her gift quickly, deciding on buying her some bath oils and ointments. Fareeha suspected that Kamilah had only picked this as a gift as she liked the smell.

For Fareeha however the search was a harder one, how do you buy the perfect gift for the perfect woman? They passed many shops in their search but none screamed out that they held the perfect gift.

“Mama” Kamilah wined “My feet hurt” she pouted. For the past few minutes she had been becoming increasingly bored and agitated.

Fareeha sighed in frustration as she sat down on a nearby bench, Kamilah decided that her lap would be a more comfortable place to rest her feet than the space next to her mother.

“Mama what’s that?” Kamilah asked as she pointed to a store across from them.

“Uhh” Fareeha blushed she hadn’t realised that she had sat her impressionable daughter in front of a lingerie store. “It’s a place that sells underwear for grownups.”

“Oh.” Kamilah said as she processed this new information. “Does Mutti need new underwear?”

“No Kamilah.” Fareeha laughed. “She doesn’t.”

“what about that one?” Kamilah now pointed to the next store.

“That’s a jewellery store.” Fareeha explained.

“Could you get Mutti some?”

Fareeha nodded, jewellery was an option if a pricey one at that. “It wouldn’t hurt to look.” She reasoned as she helped Kamilah off her lap and led her towards the store. Kamilah was too short to see into the window so Fareeha picked her up and held her in her arms.

“Pretty” Kamilah said in awe of the shiny diamonds and gold on display.

“Expensive.” Fareeha murmured as she looked at the prices. Although she didn’t intend to her eyes soon found themselves looking at the selection of engagement rings on offer. Her heart sank further when she saw the prices; she would never be able to afford one with her merger pay. “Come on bub, let’s see if we can find something over here.” She sighed as she walked away from the store with a heavy heart to match the weight of the child in her arms.

\---

“How did you two go without me?” Angela’s light and angelic voice greeted Fareeha and Kamilah when they arrived at their agreed meeting point, a café in the mall’s food court.

“I bought you a present!” Kamilah declared as she jumped into her mother’s lap.

“Well you mustn’t tell me, I want it to be a surprise.” Angela said. “And did you get me anything?” She asked Fareeha as she took the seat beside her.

“Not yet, I didn’t see anything you would like.” Fareeha tried to hide her disappointment.

“That’s alright.” Angela said in a gentle tone as she took one of Fareeha’s hands. “I’ll love whatever you get me. I already put all of kami’s presents in the car.” She whispered when her daughter wasn’t listening.

\---

Fareeha was still disappointed with herself days later. She had made another two trips to different malls alone in the search for the perfect gift but had always left empty handed due to a lack of finding anything or due to a lack of funds.

“Faree what’s the matter?” Angela asked as she hugged her love from behind, startling her from her focused cooking. “You’ve been so quiet lately.”

“Sorry.” Fareeha sighed. She turned the stovetop down low and turned in Angela’s arms. “I can’t find you a present.” She said sadly as she returned the hug. “I know it’s silly but this is my first Christmas with you and I want to make up for all the ones I’ve missed out on.”

“Fareeha.” Angela sighed. “You know I don’t care about all that. But I do appreciate the effort you are making. Would it help if I came with you?”

“Wouldn’t that ruin the surprise?” Fareeha asked.

Angela shook her head. “I’d rather spend time with you than be surprised on Christmas day. Kamilah’s last day of school for the year is tomorrow. We can go then.”

\---

And so once more Angela found herself standing outside of her local mall hand in hand with Fareeha. “Don’t all these people have jobs?” she frowned as a slightly panicked looking shopper bumped past her.

“You have a job too.” Fareeha reminded her with a quiet laugh as she led Angela inside.

“So what were you thinking on getting me?” Angela asked as they begun to slowly walk past the row of shops.

“Well I was looking at a couple of jewellery shops.”

Angela hummed. “A good choice, but it would have to be a necklace or something. I’m not allowed to wear rings at work.” She said. “Well obviously they make exceptions for engagement and wedding rings.” She added more as an aside than a hint to what she wanted.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Fareeha said as she felt heat rise to her face.

They both knew that with the way things were progressing marriage was the eventual destination but neither Fareeha nor Angela knew how to bring it up. Lately although she would deny it if asked Angela had been daydreaming about how she hoped Fareeha would propose to her. Her favourites included; on the stroke of midnight on new years, at Christmas under the mistletoe and perhaps her favourite during a quiet dinner with Kamilah. Fareeha on the other hand was too preoccupied with working out how to gather up enough money for the ring, let alone how best to give it to the woman she loved most in the world.

“Any thoughts?” Fareeha asked once the pair had spent a few minutes quietly browsing the jewellery store.

Angela did have some thoughts. She had seen a number of beautiful necklaces and even a few engagement rings that would look wonderful on her finger or Fareeha’s for that matter however she had also seen the price tags. Although she didn’t know the full extent of Fareeha’s financial state she did know that it did not leave her room to spend money on lavish gifts. “They are nice but nothing really calls out to me.” She lied, turning away from her favourite engagement ring. “Why don’t we go for a walk?” she suggested. The sooner she got her disappointed girlfriend away from the expensive store the better. “We’ve been invited to the hospital Christmas party.” Angela said hoping to change the subject as they left the store. “Well, they invited me but I get a plus one.” She clarified. “Do you think Lena would be able to babysit? That is, if you want to accompany me.”

“Of course, I would love to.” Fareeha said as she put her arm around Angela’s waist. “But are you ok with everyone you work with meeting me?”

Angela nodded. “I am worried about what might happen if we run into Emily.” Although she was a lot stronger since she first met the one time client of Fareeha’s she did still try to avoid her whenever possible. “But I think it will be alright.”

“We’ll just avoid her if we can.” Fareeha said. Like Angela she too was not looking forward to running into her former client, especially as she had run out on her under embarrassing circumstances. “Do you think she would say anything if she saw me again?”

“I hope not. If I was her I wouldn’t want to bring it up.” Angela only hoped that there was no one else that would be at the party who had hired Fareeha for her services. She was just about to ask what Fareeha was going to wear when she cut herself off. “I know what I want! Do you have any coins?” she rushed out in excitement.

“Uhh… I think so.” Fareeha said as she fished around in her pockets. She frowned as she watched Angela excitedly hop from foot to foot in anticipation. The moment she produced the handful of coins they were snatched by the blond who then took her wrist and pulled her along behind her. “Angie where are we going?”

“In a moment!” Angela giggled. “Hurry up!” she wined as Fareeha stumbled.

Fareeha was still confused by Angela’s sudden outburst when they arrived at their destination. “A photo booth?” she questioned.

“Yes!” Angela said as she turned back to face her love with a bright smile of unfiltered joy. “I need a photo of us for my desk at work! I have plenty of Kamilah and that one we took at the zoo but I don’t have one of just the two of us.” She turned and begun to fill the machine with Fareeha’s coins.

“You really want this for Christmas?” Fareeha asked.

“Absolutely!” Angela said confidently. “You’ll need to buy a frame or two as well.” She added. “After you.” She smiled as she held the curtain back.

The photo booth was cramped as Fareeha climbed in with Angela close behind.

“We had enough for four photos.” Angela said as she settled onto the tiny seat next to Fareeha. She pressed the start button beginning the countdown.

Fareeha was caught off guard when Angela wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

“Say cheese!” Angela said sweetly before their faces appeared on the screen in front of them. “Ok ok, that was just a practice.” She said, trying to mask her disappointment at Fareeha’s surprised expression in the picture. She lay her head back down on Fareeha’s shoulder and once more took the photo. “That’s better!” Angela was much happier with how this one turned out, the photo of the pair of them in a loving and happy embrace would be perfect for her desk. “Just do that again.” This time she waited until the last moment before leaning up to kiss Fareeha’s cheek. “Aww you’re blushing.” Angela teased when she saw the faint redness on Fareeha’s cheeks.

“No I’m not, it’s just hot in here.” Fareeha stuttered, well aware that the heat in her face was growing.

“Aww don’t worry.” Angela said as she cupped Fareeha’s face and leaned in closer. “I think it’s cute.” She whispered with a smile before gently kissing her love, just in time for the camera to capture the moment.

\---

“Still don’t know what to wear?” Angela asked as she hugged her girlfriend from behind.

Fareeha hummed as she looked over her wardrobe now spread out over the bed. “You said its formal, right? What are you wearing?”

“That blue one that you like.” Angela said, pointing to the garment in question hanging up on the rack. “You said it suited my figure.”

Fareeha nodded, it was one of her favourites.

“What about that one?” Angela pointed to a strapless dress.

Fareeha slumped, she had hoped Angela wouldn’t recommend that one. “Maybe not. It’s… it’s from a former client.” She said somewhat ashamedly.

“Oh.” Angela said quietly, her grip around Fareeha’s waist slackened slightly.

“I’ve been meaning to throw it away.” Fareeha mumbled.

“You shouldn’t.” Angela said quickly. “It’s nice, you would look good in it I bet.”

Fareeha knew that she did look good it in however last time she had worn it, it had ended up on the floor of the client’s bedroom. “No. I shouldn’t, it would be wrong to wear it.”

“But why? I don’t mind if you wear it.”

Fareeha sighed and turned in Angela’s arms. “You would mind.” Fareeha said quietly as she returned the hug. “It’s ok to say that it would make you feel uncomfortable. Tonight is going to be bad as it is, you don’t need to see me in a dress bought by someone from my old life.” She said as she held Angela.

“I love you.” Angela said quietly into Fareeha’s chest.

“I do too” Fareeha whispered as she stroked the back of the blonde’s head. “What about the long black one?”

Angela turned and looked at the dress. “Hmmm” she hummed as she tilted her head from side to side. “I have a pair of earrings you should wear with them. You’ll look beautiful, especially if you wear your hair beads. Do you need help getting ready?”

Fareeha gave the blond a curious look. “You just want to watch me undress, don’t you?” Angela didn’t try to hide her smile. “We’ll be late if you try anything.” She said as she took off her top.

Angela licked her lips at the sight of Fareeha’s chiselled abs and exposed breasts. “I just want to make you happy.” She said in her submissive bedroom tone.

“Every moment you spend with me makes me happy.” Fareeha said, leaning in to kiss her love sweetly. “We’ll make love tonight, I promise.” She said.

Angela was pleased with this arrangement so she found a spare space on the bed to enjoy the show. “Does it bother you that we never do what you want?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Fareeha asked as she held the dress up to her body in front of the mirror, knowing full well that Angela’s eyes would be staring intently at her ass.

“In the bedroom. Whenever we make love, you always do it how I want. I feel that I’m being selfish.”

“Don’t think that. Making it special and how you want it is more than enough for me.” Fareeha said, pausing her from dressing to look at Angela to prove that she meant what she said.

“Ok.” Angela nodded. “Could we try something different tonight?”

“Anything. What did you have in mind?”

“Umm… I’d like to be on top.” She said quietly. “If that’s alright.” She quickly added.

“That’s fine. You do know you don’t have to ask for permission about these things right?” Fareeha laughed.

“I know.” Angela said. “But I just… my past partner didn’t like a lot of the things I did and I don’t want to make the same mistakes.”

“What didn’t they like?” Fareeha asked in a concerned tone as she took a seat next to Angela.

“I don’t know.” Angela shrugged. “She was a bit more aggressive than you and she wasn’t as willing to be as loving as you are.” She said. “She didn’t cuddle after.” She added sadly. “She said I was too emotional when it came to sex. She saw sex as a release and about control where as I see it as something more…special.”

“Control?” Fareeha was become concerned, she could see Angela was becoming slightly distressed.

Angela nodded. “Yeah, she told me to do things like you do sometimes.” She said. “But she used to be a bit more forceful about it. She used to tie me up or bend me over a table, I think it’s why I don’t like not being able to see your face now.”

“Oh Angela.” Fareeha said as she saw her love beginning to tear up. She took Angela into her arms, resting the blonde’s head against her bare chest. “I’ll never hurt you like that.” She whispered. “Lena won’t be here for a few more minutes, do you want me to do anything?”

“Hold me?” Angela said quietly.

Fareeha nodded. With one arm still around Angela she used the other to clear a spot on the bed for them to lay down. “I’ve got you.” She whispered once Angela was tucked under her chin. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I’m here if you do.”

“Why did I have to meet her in medical school and not you? Maybe then I wouldn’t be so ridiculous when it comes to sex.” Angela mumbled as she pressed against Fareeha’s nude body, the feeling of her bare skin quickly comforting her.

“You’re not ridiculous.” Fareeha said. “Honestly I like how we make love. Each time feels special, something I thought would never happen considering what I used to do. We help each other.”

The pair lay together in each other’s arms until the doorbell announced Lena’s arrival. There was a yell of joy from the living room and the distinct sound of Kamilah’s footsteps running towards the bedroom.

“I’ll put some clothes on and let her in.” Fareeha sighed. Reluctantly she let Angela go but not before the two shared a few more soft and comforting kisses with each other.

“I’ll get ready.” Angela said trying to sound cheerful.

Fareeha quickly threw on some clothes and went out to greet Lena, side stepping the rapturous three year old in her way. “Lena! Thanks for doing this.” She said as she hugged her friend.

“Its no problem, I love the little one.” Lena said before the child in question came running around the corner and into her arms. “Kamilah! You’ve grown since I last saw you.” She said as she held the child off the ground.

“Mama says I’ll be as tall as her someday.” Kamilah said with pride.

“I don’t doubt it for a second.” Lena said as she tried to comprehend how such a small child could grow up to be so tall.

“But only if you eat your vegetables.” Fareeha added. “We are still getting ready so we’ll be a few minutes.” Fareeha said. She left her Daughter in Lena’s mostly capable hands and returned to Angela.

“What do you think?” Angela said sounding in a much better mood when Fareeha returned to her. She gave her a spin and smiled brightly at Fareeha’s respond.

“I think I don’t want to share.” Fareeha said as she approached her angelic girlfriend, her hands coming to rest on the blonde’s hips.

Angela smiled and blushed at the closeness. “I’ll be all yours once we get home.” She said before leaning up to kiss her love. “I’ll leave you to get ready, I just want to make sure Lena understands everything.”

Fareeha quickly set about getting dressed. She’d had this dress for a while and had bought it with the proceeds of her former life. Unlike some of her other clothes she hadn’t bought it to please a client, this one had been for her but she had never had an opportunity to wear it until now. It still fit thankfully despite the intervening years.

Once she was finished getting ready and had put on the earrings left out by Angela Fareeha returned to the living room. There she found Angela forcing Lena to resite all of the emergency contact numbers by memory. She saw the blonde’s eyes light up the moment she walked into the room.

“Leibling, you look wonderful.” Angela gasped with joy.

“Thanks.” Fareeha said shyly, it had been a while since she had the chance to dress up in such nice clothes let alone accompany such a beautiful woman. “Are you ready to go?”

Angela nodded before turning towards her daughter. “Be good for Lena and go to bed went you’re told.” She said.

“I will Mutti.” Kamilah said, slightly saddened that she would be without her mothers for the evening.

“We’ll be back late so I expect you to be asleep.” Angela continued. “Please don’t let her try and stay up and wait for us.” She added turning to Lena.

“Don’t worry Angela, I’ll look after her.” Lena said confidently. “You two enjoy your night.”

\---

For the purposes of the Christmas party the hospital had booked out a hotel ballroom. Only the best and brightest were invited, the rest were expected to work, as Angela was the head of a department and perhaps reluctantly the face of the hospital at events she was invited.

Angela was full of a nervous excitement as their car pulled up in front of the hotel. “I’ve never been to one as nice as this before.” She said in awe of the massive chandelier that hung beyond the impressive front doors in the lobby.

Fareeha hummed in agreement however unlike Angela she had been to a hotel as nice as this, this specific hotel in fact on a number of occasions. For married clients or those that wanted discression hotels such as this provide luxury and a quiet place for Fareeha to provide her service. “The hospital must paid a bomb to rent the ballroom.” She said looking at all the guest’s arriving.

“I would’ve preferred a bonus.” Angela said when she saw a doctor that at past parties would get drunk and make a pass at her. “But we’re here now.” She said returning to her cheerful and excited tone.

The car pulled up and Fareeha was the first to get out, only so she could go around the other side of the car to help Angela out. “I’m going to have some competition for your attention tonight it seems.” She whispered in Angela’s ear, nodding in the direction to a group of men that had been eyeing the blond intently.

Angela hummed before linking her arm with Fareeha’s and kissing her on the cheek. “I’m sure your charm will win out against anything they have to offer.” She said sweetly as they walked past the men into the hotel. Once she had shown the doorman her ticket they were allowed into ballroom. Already most of the guests had arrived enjoying the finger food that was being offered up by the waiters. Although all seemed civil Angela was not deceived she knew from experience that once the bar was opened things would quickly deteriorate into the uncivil.

“Nice turnout.” Fareeha said as she looked over the well-dressed doctors and nurses.

“It’s a shame Emma wasn’t invited.” Angela said. Unfortunately nurse Emma was not on the guest list as she was not deemed important enough to attend however Angela always brought her anyway as her plus one, at least until this year. “Come on, let’s find our table.”

Not willing to be seen as cheap not only had the hospital organised an open bar they had also had a three course sit down meal for all guests. Most guests were seated in large tables that sat ten however depending on importance a smaller table could be requested ahead of time. Wanting to avoid her soon to be drunken colleges and never one to pass up an opportunity to spend a romantic evening with her girlfriend, Angela had organised a private table for two in the far corner of the ballroom, far from the rest of the guests.

“This is nice.” Fareeha said as they arrived at the table named _Zeigler and guest_ just in time for the host to announce that starters were about to be served.

“They got the card wrong.” Angela frowned. “I asked them to put Amari-Zeigler on it. I was hoping to keep it as a souvenir.” She said giving the white card a disappointed look.

Fareeha was just about to speak when someone approached their table.

“Doctor Zeigler it’s so nice to see you!”

“Hello Samantha, it’s nice to see you too,” Angela said, trying to conceal her annoyance. “You remember my girlfriend Fareeha don’t you?”

“Of course I do. it’s lovely to see you again Fareeha.” Samantha said before quickly turning her attention back to Angela. “Doctor I know this might not be the best time but I was wondering if you’d had anymore thoughts on who you will be mentoring next year.”

Angela sighed and closed her eyes in an effort to bottle up her annoyance. Last month without her agreement the hospital had announced that she would be taking on a student to mentor until they finished training. She never would have agreed to this had she been asked about it as she already had to look after and supervise a number of students, a task she loathed as she would prefer to be conducting her research or treating real patients. After a lengthy argument with the administrators they agreed to pass off all the other students to other doctors providing she took one of them on to personally mentor. “You’re right, this isn’t a good time Samantha. I’m trying to enjoy my dinner with my girlfriend.”

“Oh, right, sorry.” Samantha said as she turned to leave. “It’s just I really think I could learn a lot from you, and I’ve already proven how dedicated I am.” She said turning back to face the table.

“Samantha, go away. I will announce who I will be mentoring in a few hours and if you come bother me or my girlfriend again I can guarantee I won’t pick you.” Angela said sternly causing the medical student to quickly retreat from the table.

“Well she seemed eager for the job.” Fareeha laughed. She poured Angela a glass of water and hoped that a waiter would come with something stronger soon to calm the blonde’s nerves.

“She’s a kissass.” Angela sighed. “It was alright when I used her as a reliable baby sitter as all I had to offer was a look at some of the more interesting patients. But now she’s insufferable. She would do anything for this position and she won’t stop reminding me.” She was interrupted from saying anymore by three waiters. Two carried a plate each; their starters, the third carried an ice bucket with champagne and a bottle of wine.

“Complements of Mercy hospital Doctor Zeigler.” The waiter said as the trio set to work serving. “Would you like the chicken, the beef or the vegetable main course?”

Once they had made their orders and the waiters had left Fareeha begun to pour the champagne. “Well this is nice.” She said as she filled Angela’s flute.

“Now that we finally have a moment to ourselves.” Angela said raising her glass.

“I’m going to watch your drinking tonight, we don’t need a repeat of Halloween.” Fareeha said.

Angela frowned. “I wasn’t that bad was it? If I remember correctly you said you enjoyed it.” She said with a sly grin.

Fareeha nodded. “I did, yes. But this dress is more restrictive than my shorts and I don’t think your colleagues would be happy to find you getting fucked on the bathroom counter.”

“I suppose not.” Angela laughed. “I’ll be good.” She said.

“They seem important.” Fareeha nodded towards a table close to them. It was seated for five and most guests at one point or another had come up to it.

“That’s the hospital board. Rather boring people on the whole, they’ll leave after the speeches.” Angela said.  

\---

“Care to dance?” Fareeha asked after their main course plates were removed.

“I’d love to.” Angela beamed. “Although I’ll admit I’m not very good.”

Fareeha lead Angela to the sparsely occupied dance floor. The bar had only just opened and as such only the sober were interested in dancing for the time being. “Just put your arms around me.”

Angela did as she was told and put her arms around Fareeha’s neck.

“Come on Angie, we’re not at a high school dance.” Fareeha smirked. She pulled Angela in closer and pressed the blonde’s body against her, delighting in the quiet gasp she made. “That’s better.” She whispered in Angela’s ear.

“Much better.” Angela said as she lent up for a kiss. “This is nice.” She sighed as her hand’s fell to Fareeha’s hips and she rested her head against her love’s heart. They sway together with the music, enjoying each other’s company and embrace. “We should go on holiday.” Angela sighed. “Just the three of us.”

“That would be nice, but I can’t exactly afford it.” Fareeha said sadly.

“Don’t worry about that.” Angela said, looking up into Fareeha’s eyes. “I’ll pay for everything, I want you with us so don’t try and argue with me.”

“Thankyou” Fareeha rewarded Angela with another kiss. “Where should we go? Maybe the country?”

“I was thinking Europe.” Angela giggled at Fareeha’s surprised expression. “I’d like to show you and Kamilah where I grew up.”

“Would we meet your parents?”

Angela shook her head. “I doubt it. I don’t really want to see them, I know it would only upset everyone involved. I’d still like to take you to my hometown, Switzerland is a beautiful place especially in winter.”

“That sounds nice. We should go back to our table, I think they’re serving dessert.” Fareeha smiled as she watched Angela’s face light up even more, she knew the blonde had been eyeing a delicious looking piece of chocolate cake.

\---

When dessert arrived Fareeha left Angela with her cake in search of more wine as during their slow dance someone had rudely stolen their bottle. “Excuse me, Fareeha?” A voice said from behind her as she waited at the bar.

“Oh hello Samantha, I didn’t see you there.” Fareeha said politely.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for interrupting you and doctor Ziegler earlier.”

“It’s fine, really.” Fareeha would have believed the apology more had Samantha not been slurring her words slightly and was not so unsteady on her feet.

“It’s just… I really want that job.” Samantha said taking a step closer. “So I would really appreciate it if you could get Angela to pick me.” Again she took another step forward backing Fareeha’s against the bar, their bodies almost touching. “I’d be ever so grateful.” She whispered in the taller woman’s ear.

Fareeha sighed and gently pushed Samantha back. “For your sake I’m going to pretend that this didn’t happen.” She said as she moved past but Samantha grabbed her wrist.

“Please.” Samantha begged. “I’ll do anything.”

“Samantha.” Fareeha said sternly. “Let go.” Instantly her wrist was free from the rapidly sobering woman. She watched as Samantha took one slow step back, then another before turning and running from the hall.

“Was that Samantha I saw running just now?” Angela asked when Fareeha had returned with their wine.

“Yeah, I ran into her at the bar.” Fareeha said. “She was trying to get me to convince you to mentor her. Even went as far as to offer me her body for the position but I think that was the drink and desperation talking.”

“Oh.” Angela said sounding both surprised and disappointed in Samantha’s behaviour, she was now rethinking allowing her to babysit Kamilah.

“I turned her down, obviously.” Fareeha was quick to add.

“I know you did.” Angela said sweetly, taking Fareeha’s hand. “It’s a shame really; I had such high hopes for her.”

\---

“Are you ready to leave?” Fareeha asked once they had finished their bottle of wine. Despite her best efforts Angela was slightly drunker than she had hoped.

“I am.” Angela yawned.

Getting Angela out of the ballroom and to their waiting taxi was no simple task. The blond it seemed became extremely prone to distraction and suggestion. Fareeha had only turned around for a moment to make sure they had everything, when she turned back Angela was being led away to the dance floor by a colleague. “Angie, no time for that our car is waiting.” She said once she caught up to the pair.

“Aww just one dance?” Angela wined, her disappointment matching her dance partner’s.

“Come on, let’s go.” Fareeha urged. When the blond didn’t budge she sighed and lent in to whisper in Angela’s ear. “If you don’t leave now we won’t make love when we get home.”

“Sorry I have to go.” Angela said quickly before taking Fareeha’s hand and dragging her towards the exit.

They had almost made it outside when Angela suddenly stopped in her tracks.

“Hello Angela.” Emily said politely.

“Hi Emily.” Angela said sounding both surprised and nervous. After realising that Emily was no longer looking at her but now Fareeha she felt compelled to speak. “You haven’t met my girlfriend have you?” She said, accidently stressing the word girlfriend. “Emily, this is Fareeha. Fareeha, Emily. She’s one of our onsite pharmaceutical reps.” The rapidly sobering blond said.

“Nice to meet you.” Fareeha said as she held out her hand, the other still tightly being held by Angela.

“You too. You two are just leaving aren’t you? I… I’ll leave you to it.” Emily said quickly.

“She remembers you doesn’t she.” Angela said as she watched Emily leave. “Oh god what if she tells someone.”

Fareeha held her panicking angel in her arms. “Don’t worry about that, she won’t tell.”

“How do you know?”

“If she does people will ask her how she knows. I doubt she would want to tell everyone how she was rejected by an escort.” Fareeha put her arm around Angela’s waist and led her out of the hotel.

“I hope you’re right.” Angela murmured.

\---

“Thanks again for looking after her Lena. Was such much trouble?” Angela was immensely grateful to find that Kamilah had been fed and put to bed early. Fareeha had gone in to check on their daughter leaving her with a woman that had once caused her great anguish but now was a close friend.

“No trouble at all Angela, we had great fun.” Lena said as she gathered up her things.

“How much do we owe you?”

“I couldn’t take money from you for looking after kami.” Lena said. “My new roommate is a bit of a pain so I’ll take any excuse to get out for a bit.”

“Well I’m about to stop using my usual babysitter so if you’re interested, I know Kamilah would prefer you.”

“I’d love to! Anytime, just call.”

They were interrupted by Fareeha’s return. “Sound asleep.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Angela from behind, kissing the back of her neck.

“Well I can see I’m keeping you two from something, I’ll see myself out.” Lena said much to Angela’s embarrassment.

“Bye Lena, thanks again.” Fareeha said before she went back to kissing and nipping at Angela’s neck.

“You couldn’t wait one more minute?” Angela asked as she turned in Fareeha’s arms.

“Are you kidding?” Fareeha smirked. “This is me showing restraint, I could have started as soon as we got inside.” She said as she took Angela’s hand. “Bedroom?” she asked to which Angela nodded. “I do really love that dress.” She said as she led Angela down the hall.

“Then you’ll love what I have on underneath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So i figured it was better to say this now rather than surprise you next chapter. The next chapter will be the final chapter in the Girlfriend Experience story.
> 
> I've had a lot of fun writing this story over the past 10 or so months and i think I've learned a lot about writing. I know this news might disappoint some of you but hopefully you wont hate me too much, I am sorry. Just know that I didn't make this decision lightly. 
> 
> At this point there are no plans for a sequel. 
> 
> So yeah. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and i'm sorry that there wasn't any smut in this one for those who enjoy that.
> 
> OverNoot <3


	16. Chapter 16

Angela woke up to a state of pure bliss. She was in bed, her most favourite place, laying Fareeha’s warm and protective arms. She had been up all night wrapping presents with the woman she loved in anticipation of Christmas morning. It had been almost impossible to get their daughter to sleep, the excitement of Christmas day keeping her wide awake into the small hours. Fareeha had read to the child for almost two hours before she finally fell asleep.

She would have been lying if she wasn’t also excited by the arrival of Christmas day but for different reasons than her daughter. She was excited as on Boxing Day she would be boarding a plane with her family and flying to her home country of Switzerland. She had spent the past weeks getting everything organised, taxis, tickets, hotels and passports were all organised, there was only one thing left to do, tell Kamilah. Both Fareeha and Angela had agreed that for their sakes it was better to surprise Kamilah than let her get excited about by both Christmas and a holiday.

Angela was going through her mental checklist when she felt Fareeha begin to stir. The sleeping woman’s arms closed in tighter, bringing her in closer. She made a pleased noise as she settled once more with the blond pressed tightly against her. As much as she wanted to let Fareeha sleep for a few moments more she knew that Fareeha would prefer to be woken up by her instead of Kamilah who would soon be knocking on their door, desperate to open her presents.

“Fareeha.” Angela whispered. “It’s time to wake up, my love.” Fareeha only stirred slightly at Angela’s words. “Fareeha” she said slightly louder. This time Fareeha made a quiet groan of complaint and unconsciously tried to silence the source by burying Angela’s head in her chest. As much as she enjoyed having her face nestled between Fareeha’s breasts they needed to get up. Angela spoke once more and still received no reply however Fareeha’s hand slipped down from her hip to her ass. “Ok, now I know you’re awake.” She frowned as a smirk grew on Fareeha’s features.

“Good morning.” Fareeha grinned, giving Angela a teasing squeeze. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Angela said before kissing her love. “I’m surprised Kamilah hasn’t woken up yet.” She sighed as she settled into Fareeha’s arms.

“Well she did stay up late.” Fareeha laughed. “As did we if I remember.”

“It would have gone quicker if you had helped.” Angela frowned.

“Hey I got her to bed.” Fareeha said defensively.

“And after that?”

“I… helped you.” She shrugged.

“Making love to me on the couch is not what I would call helping.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining.” Fareeha teased. “In fact what you were doing was closer to begging.”

Angela whined as she hid her face in embarrassment. “You’re so cruel to me.” She mumbled as she ignored Fareeha’s laughter.

“I’m sorry.” Fareeha said as she cupped the blonde’s cheek. “How can I make it up to you?” she asked with a smirk.

Angela scrunched up her face in thought before tapping her lips and closing her eyes. Soon she felt Fareeha’s arms bring her in close for a soft and slow kiss.

“Forgive me?” Fareeha asked, her hand still cupping her love’s cheek.

Angela smiled as she looked into her eyes. “Almost.” She said quietly before leaning in once more. “Now I do.” she said after a few more kisses.

“Should we get up?” Fareeha asked as Angela once more settled into her arms.

“Let’s wait for Kamilah.” Angela said. “I don’t think we will get the chance to sleep in on Christmas morning next year. She is usually up by now, this time last year I was watching her unwrap presents.”

“I think I was nursing a hangover this time last year.” Fareeha laughed. “This is a definite improvement.” She said as she kissed to top of Angela’s head.

“Mutti! Mama! Santa has been!” Kamilah’s loud voice started her mother’s from their loving embrace. She didn’t wait for her mother’s permission before flinging the bedroom door open and running inside, jumping onto the bed and her mothers. “Come see! Come see!” She said as she pulled on Angela’s arm.

“Alright, alright.” Angela laughed as she was dragged out of bed by her three year old. “We’re coming.” She said as she grabbed Fareeha’s hand, she was determined that Fareeha wouldn’t miss a moment of her first Christmas with the family. 

As a family they had set up the Christmas tree in the living room. It stood proudly the centre of the room. It was covered in bright and colourful decorations  that Angela had amassed over the years, each had a story but her favourite was the angel that topped the tree that Kamilah had made at school. She only wished that Fareeha’s mark could’ve been seen on the tree too. Beneath the tree lay a mountain of presents. Most were marked for Kamilah, only a few were intended for Fareeha and Angela.

They started with Kamilah’s presents. As usual the two mothers had spoiled their child, buying her more toys and gifts than she knew what to do with. By the time she reached her final present she was surrounded by piles of new clothes, toys and stuffed animals.

“Mama it’s your turn.” Kamilah declared once it became apparent that she had no more presents to open.

Fareeha had three gifts to her name. The first was a hand decorated picture frame, a product of Kamilah’s extensive artistic capability. “Thankyou Kamilah, I love it.” she said as she gave her daughter a hug and a kiss in thanks. The remaining two presents were from Angela. The first was a book entitled _Learning Swiss for dummies_ and the second a simple yet striking necklace.

“And you can have whatever you want tonight.” Angela whispered in a sultry tone as she lent in to kiss her love.

“I look forward to it.” Fareeha grinned. “Here are your two.”

Angela knew what she was getting before Fareeha handed over her presents. Kamilah had let slip that she had bought or rather had Fareeha buy her bath oils. She already knew what Fareeha had gotten her as she was told her what she wanted. “I can’t wait to put this on my desk at work.” She said as she looked at the photos she had taken with Fareeha. “Now Kamilah, we have one final surprise…”

\---

“You know, I’ve only ever been on a plane once before.” Fareeha said as she started to fill Angela’s bathtub.

“Did you ever think that the next time you took a plane would be with your girlfriend and daughter?” Angela asked sweetly as she hugged Fareeha from behind.

“Cant say that I did.” Fareeha laughed. “How do you think she’ll go on the plane?”

Kamilah had already been to Switzerland once before as a new born baby. That trip had been extremely difficult on Angela as it had signalled the end of her once close relationship with her family. The sudden arrival of the dark skinned baby Kamilah had proved to be too much for the family to accept.

“Hopefully the past few days and the excitement of it all will make her tired enough to sleep on the flight over.” Angela said as she begun to disrobe.  “When I said you could have anything I wasn’t expecting you to want to share a bath with me.”

“What did you think I would ask for?” Fareeha asked as she watched the blond undress.

Angela shrugged. “I thought you would ask for something kinky or something a bit more adventurous than a candle lit bath. “

“I’m a woman of simple pleasures.” Fareeha said as she gently grasped Angela’s hips, eliciting a slight moan. “I got enough of that in my past life.” She said before kissing her softly.

“Would you like me to undress you?” Angela asked in her bedroom voice. “My love.” She added.

Fareeha nodded and soon Angela’s hands were at work. She started with Fareeha’s top. Removing it and then kissing the newly exposed skin. Once Fareeha was topless she knelt down to start on her pants.

“Oh” Angela gasped when by accident she had pulled both Fareeha’s pants and underwear down leaving her face mere centimetres away from Fareeha’s cock.

“Well what did you expect to find down there?” Fareeha teased when she saw Angela’s stunned expression.

Angela quickly recovered her composure. “May I?” she asked as she gripped Fareeha’s base and lent in, her mouth poised to take what Fareeha had to offer. The moment Fareeha cupped her cheek she lent in to take her into her mouth. She delighted at the moan Fareeha made and the familiar taste of her love as she slowly worked her mouth around Fareeha’s length.

“You’re really getting good at this.” Fareeha moaned as Angela ran her tongue over and around her tip.

Angela’s chest bubbled with pride as she redoubled her efforts to make her love feel good, once more trying to take her entire length into her throat. This time as she came close to her goal she gaged, forcing her to stop to take a breath.

“That’s alright” Fareeha cooed as she helped Angela to her feet.

“But you didn’t finish.” Angela frowned. She continued to slowly stoke Fareeha’s member. “There isn’t going to be much time for this while we’re away, we will all be in the same room.”

Fareeha hadn’t realised this. She wondered if she would survive two weeks without making love to Angela.  Her active sex drive had been a valuable asset to her while she was an escort but as a mother and girlfriend it was becoming a liability. “I’m sure we’ll find a quiet moment.”

“Maybe for something quick but not for love making.” Angela said quietly and with obvious disappointment. “Sometimes I need the emotional side more than the physical.”

“We’ll work something out.” Fareeha said as she lowered herself into the bath.

Angela soon joined her love in the warm and comforting water. She sighed happily as Fareeha put her arms around her and held her against her chest, Fareeha’s breath tickling the hairs on the back of her neck. “I really needed this.” She sighed as she slipped into the water further.

“I know.” Fareeha said quietly as she begun to rub the blonde’s shoulders. “You’ve been working so hard lately organising this trip, you needed a moment to take a breath.” She hated seeing her angel suffer. Although Angela never said it she had noticed the blonde struggled under the pressure of her career, Kamilah, organising a holiday and living up to her absurdly high standards. The past weeks had been ones of late nights, being too busy to share a family meal without a word of complaint or request for help despite the long days and short nights. “You need to remember that you’re not alone anymore, I can help you now.”

“I know.” Angela was glad she was in Fareeha comforting arms, it meant she could avoid her hurt girlfriend’s expression. She simply hadn’t gotten used to the idea of having someone around to help her after doing everything herself for the past three years. “I’ll try to take things easy.” She sealed her promise with a kiss pressed against the back of one of Fareeha’s hands before holding it against her heart. “It’s been a hectic year, the next one will be better. I promise.”

“It will be.” Fareeha agreed. “Where do you see us this time next year?” she asked as she took some of Angela’s new bath oil in her hand and begun gently applying it to her love’s white skin.

Angela hummed as she let Fareeha’s skilled hands relax her further. “Honestly? I’d like to leave the hospital, maybe go into research or something.”

“Don’t you want to be a doctor anymore?”

“It’s too stressful, like you said I need to relax more. Maybe I could go into research or private medicine.”

“It would be nice to see you more.” Fareeha murmured as she applied more oil, her hands moving out from Angela’s shoulders. “I hate it when you get night shifts.”

“Me too. And the pay would be a lot better.”

“Is money a problem?” Fareeha asked. She continued to worry and wonder if Angela though her to be a burden as she still struggled to find work.

“No.” Angela was quick to reassure her love. “I could quit tomorrow and the three of us would be able to live quiet comfortably for some time. But if things were to change I’d like to have a little bit more saved up.”

“Why would things change?”

“Well if we decide to have another baby I’d need to take some time off work.” Angela said as nonchalantly as she could.

Fareeha froze at Angela’s suggestion. “Another?” she stuttered.

Angela turned to face her love. “Maybe.” She said quietly. “That is if you wanted to.”

Fareeha loved Kamilah with all her heart, despite the circumstances that brought her into this world.  What would happen if they had a child on purpose, would that change how she felt about Kamilah? What if she loved the new baby more? She loved Angela and would do anything for her and she would be more than happy to put a child inside of her, but not if it somehow hurt Kamilah even if the child wasn’t aware of it. “What about Kamilah?” She asked quietly.

“She would still be our daughter, nothing is going to change that.” Angela cooed, cupping Fareeha’s cheek. “I was just thinking that it would be nice for Kamilah to have a younger brother or sister. Besides, I don’t think either of us are ready for another child right now, but it’s something to think about.”

Fareeha nodded. “Yeah maybe.” She said to which Angela smiled broadly and then rested her head against her chest. As she went back to gently massaging Angela’s body she had a thought. “But are you able to have another child?” Angela gave her a puzzled look. “I mean we’ve never used protection and it’s rare I don’t finish inside of you. I just assumed that if you weren’t pregnant by now you were never going to be.”

Angela laughed before kissing Fareeha sweetly. “I’m on the pill.” She laughed. “It’s designed with people like you in mind as you proved to be too… potent for the regular type. I didn’t want a repeat of the first time we met”

Fareeha felt oddly satisfied with Angela comment about her fertility.

“You know it’s funny.” Angela continued. “Before you I dated women exclusively, being with you was literally the first time I could become pregnant and now look at us.” She laughed.

“I was told first impressions were important.” Fareeha grinned. “And to think our child was conceived just there.” She said nodding towards Angela’s shower.

“I like to think it was the night before in our bed, it’s more romantic that way.” Angela said quietly.

“Do you remember our first kiss?” Fareeha asked.

Angela smiled. “Of course I do! It was after we first met in the café next to my car. I was so stunned afterwards I almost got into an accident on the way home.”

“Kissing you was the bravest thing I’ve done, I think I even surprised myself.”

“I’m glad you did.” Angela said as she lent in to kiss her. She had only intended it to be a short one but when Fareeha’s hands came down to grip her hips she couldn’t help but moan and deepen the kiss. When she finally broke away from Fareeha’s hungry kiss she was flushed and breathing heavily, she recognised the look in Fareeha’s eyes.

Fareeha prided herself on her ability to read Angela’s mind. Since the beginning of their relationship she had found that sex played an important in the growth of their relationship and Angela’s happiness. She had found that Angela’s mood and feelings would determine how best to treat her angel, sometimes she needed to be cared for and be treated gently other times she needed to be directed into a more submissive role. Fareeha would do anything Angela asked, anything except inflicting pain something Angela had thankfully never asked her to do.

As she looked over her love and thought about their day and how Angela was fairing, Fareeha came to a conclusion, tonight she would be caring for Angela. She lent back in to kiss her, this time without the hunger and the passion of the previous in an effort to tell her how things would proceed. “I think we should take this to the bed, don’t you? Let’s get you dry.” She said, helping Angela out of the bath. Fareeha was quick with the soft and fluffy towel, gently patting Angela down and drying her as the blonde’s blush slowly grew from the attention she was receiving. “Why don’t you go get comfortable while I clean up here?” she asked. She wanted Angela to have a moment to collect her thoughts and to get comfortable, she always tried to avoid rushing Angela into things especially love making such as this.

Once she had drained the bath, blown out the candles and taken a moment to collect herself Fareeha returned to the bedroom. She returned to find Angela sitting at the edge of the bed holding a pillow to her chest to hide her nakedness. “Beautiful as always.” She said as she took the space next to her flushed angel. She started with soft kisses, working her way from Angela’s face, to her neck then down her arm. She smirked when she reached the blonde’s fingers. “Getting impatient were we?” she teased when she found a familiar taste on two of Angela’s fingers.

“I wanted to be ready for you.” Angela said quietly. She gasped when Fareeha snaked a hand between her legs, teasing her.

“What’s the rush?” Fareeha asked as she removed the pillow in Angela’s arms. “We have all the time in the world.” She slipped off the edge of the bed onto her knees in front of her love. She hooked her arms under the blonde’s slender legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed causing Angela to squeal in shock and delight.

A bolt of electricity shot though Angela’s body when Fareeha’s mouth came in contact with her awaiting sex. She had expected Fareeha to tease her first as usual but it was a pleasant surprise when her skilled mouth and tongue went to work right away.

As Fareeha’s mouth went to work Angela’s hands rested at the back of her lover’s head, her fingers gently gripping and guiding the head between her legs. Quickly Fareeha’s skilled tongue wore down her composure and soon she was softly moaning as she struggled to maintain eye contact with her love. As Fareeha worked her closer to her peak she begun to grind against her face, desperately seeking out more of the pleasure that Fareeha was giving to her.

Fareeha had Angela right where she wanted her, teetering on the edge. She slowed her pace as if to ask if Angela was ready. When the blond nodded she slipped a finger inside, the come hither motion giving her the final push over the edge. She came up for air, letting her fingers work Angela though her peak as she held the blond. “I’ve got you” she whispered in her ear over the delightful sound of her moans. She held Angela until she quietened down and her shakes subsided. “How was that?” she asked as she brought Angela’s head down to rest on her shoulder.

“Very nice.” Angela nodded as she hugged Fareeha’s side. “But… I don’t think I can give you another.” She said quietly.

Fareeha had expected as such. For Angela two orgasms seemed to be her limit, only rarely had Fareeha ever been able to coax out a third. If Angela was tired however she was usually spent after the first.

“But I’m happy to continue, I want you to finish too.” Angela was quick to add.

“It’s ok to be selfish once in a while.” Fareeha reminded her. “Why don’t you set the pace?” she suggested, helping the blond onto her lap. Her cock rubbing against Angela’s ass as she settled into a comfortable position.

“Have you grown?” Angela asked as she rubbed Fareeha’s length, enjoying the effect it had on her lover’s expression. She raised herself up before guiding Fareeha’s tips towards her awaiting hole.

Fareeha had much the same reaction as Angela when the blond lowered herself down, one of comfort and satisfaction.

Angela held Fareeha tightly as she stretched around Fareeha’s size. “Definitely bigger.” She moaned in Fareeha’s ear as she begun to grind in her lap.

Fareeha kissed Angela softly, rewarding each soft moan and squeak that the blond made as her pace increased. “Is this ok?” she asked as her brought a hand up towards Angela’s throat.

“Please.” Angela whimpered.

Fareeha’s hand lightly grasped Angela’s throat, applying only the slightest pressure. It was always intended to be a way for Angela to demonstrate her trust, something that Fareeha refused to take advantage of or abuse.

Angela’s pace increased, chasing Fareeha’s encouraging words and imminent release. “Please Fareeha.” she begged. “I need it, I need you.” She cried out as Fareeha was pushed over the top and released inside of her. Angela slowed her hips, letting Fareeha’s cock’s spasms die down as she continued to be filled. “Merry Christmas.” Angela said quietly as she held Fareeha’s head to her chest as felt a warmth spread throughout her body.

\---

“Angie can I ask you something?” Fareeha was lying in bed enjoying her post release bliss watching Angela return from her clean up. “Why do you always have me finish inside of you? Isn’t the clean up a pain?”

Angela blushed before joining Fareeha on the bed with a pleased sigh. “It feels more romantic this way.” She said quietly. “If you pulled out and finished on my body I’d feel dirty… used. “ She pulled up the covers and tucked herself beneath Fareeha’s chin. “You always make me feel special.”

Fareeha nodded and begun to gently play with the blonde’s hair. “I was just worried you were doing it on my account.” She said. “And you’ll always be special to me” she added before turning off the light.

\---

Angela had hoped that by departing for Switzerland on boxing day there wouldn’t be too many people at the airport, she was mistaken. “Oh.” Was all she could manage when she saw the countless people milling around the check in desks.

“Isn’t this exciting?” Fareeha said with a bright smile. In one arm she held a backpack and in the other Kamilah.

“Mama are all these people flying on the plane with us too?” she asked as she clutched a soft toy bear to her chest. On her back she wore a pink backpack filled with toys and distractions for the plane.

“No sweetheart.” Fareeha laughed. “They’re here to get on their own planes”

“I can see the desk. This way!” Angela forged a path though the sea of people with her trolley towards the Swiss air desk. Thankfully the check in process was an easy one and it gave Angela a chance to proudly tell the agent that Fareeha was her girlfriend; she had no intentions of hiding her away during their holiday.

The rest of the process was a blur; security checks, passport checks, more security checks and a briefly crying Kamilah before finally boarding the aircraft.

“Well this is nice.” Fareeha said in awe of their seats. Angela had paid for an upgrade to business class for the long flight over the Atlantic.

Kamilah was equally impressed. Once she was seated she soon went to work discovering how her chair worked. “Mutti, look it’s a table!” she giggled as she played with the fold down tray table.

“Now you have somewhere to put your colouring in books.” Angela said kindly as she helped her child with her seatbelt.

The two mothers had agreed to give Kamilah the window seat. Angela took the middle seat with Fareeha on the isle.

“You didn’t need to spend all this money, I think it’s wasted on the two of us.” Fareeha said nodding to Kamilah and herself.

“It’s our first family holiday, I want everything to be perfect.” Angela said. “Besides I know you need the legroom

While the last few remaining passengers boarded the flight attendants made their rounds.

“Everything alright over here?” A stunningly beautiful brunet flight attendant asked. “Would you like anything to drink before take-off?”

Angela frowned when she saw how the flight attendant was looking at Fareeha. “Just water for me  and a juice for my daughter.” She said bitterly.

The flight attendant smiled before returning her focus back to Fareeha. “And for you? We have a wide selection on offer.”

“Oh… uhh… just a coke for me please.” Fareeha said.

Once again Angela frowned, this time at Fareeha’s hesitation. She took her hand and squeezed it. “You’re mine remember.” She said sweetly with a hint of jealousy.

Fareeha shook herself out of her trance and turned to face the blond, giving her hand a comforting squeeze. “Sorry.” She said meekly.

When the flight attendant returned with the drinks Angela made a show of the fact that they were holding hands. When she locked eyes with the attendant she knew she had won.

\---

Fareeha groaned as her body hit the soft mattress of the hotel bed. The long flight had been uncomfortable due to her longer legs despite Angela’s best efforts. The even longer wait to clear customs and immigration had only added insult to injury. “I could sleep for a week.” She mumbled as she buried her head in a pillow.

“You can have a nap if you wish, but dinner is in a few hours.” Angela carried Kamilah in her arms and laid the sleeping child on her cot, the flight proving too tiresome for the child. “We can go for a walk after, the city is much more impressive when not viewed through the windows of a cab.”  Kamilah didn’t stir when she lay her down and tucked her in. She didn’t bother to dress her child for bed, it was better to let her sleep.

With Kamilah in bed Angela turned towards her own and the woman lying across it. Fareeha was already asleep, a pillow held tightly in her arms. Never before had Angela felt jealous of a hotel pillow until now. She crawled up beside her love, taking her heavy arm and putting it around her. Fareeha made a pleased mumble and abandoned the pillow in favour of the soft and warm woman.

\---

“It’s time to wake up, my love” Angela whispered. Hours later she was still in Fareeha’s arms but as much as she enjoyed it was time to go down for dinner. Fareeha stirred and brought her in closer.

“I’d rather stay here” Fareeha mumbled sleepily. “Have I ever told you how comfortable you are?”

“On almost a daily basis” Angela laughed. She freed herself from Fareeha’s arms and set about the unenviable task of waking her daughter.

The child was still sounding asleep in her bed, her teddy tucked beneath her chin.

“She’s perfect isn’t she?” Fareeha said, her quiet words startling Angela as they both looked down at their daughter.

Angela nodded and brought Fareeha’s arms around her stomach as the woman pressed against her back. “Why don’t we get room service, let her sleep a little while longer?”

\---

“Fareeha my love you need another jacket.”

“I’m wearing them all.”

Angela frowned as she once again looked over Fareeha’s attire. Today would be their first full day in Switzerland and their first time going outside. Fareeha was wearing all of her coats and two pairs of pants, the clothing was so restrictive that she could no longer put her arms down beside her. Kamilah was in much same state, much to her annoyance. Angela on the other hand wore only one jacket.

“This is dumb, it’s not that cold.” Fareeha mumbled beneath her scarf. “Why don’t you need another coat?”

“Because I grew up here and I have Swiss blood. You on the other hand grew up in a desert.” Angela said moving the trio towards the door of their hotel room.

“Well what about Kamilah? She has Swiss blood.”

Angela laughed and shook her head. “Of all the things to get from me, you think she got my resistance to the cold? Besides she grew up in the city, she’s never seen snow before.”

\---

Despite growing up in a region that snowed regularly snow was still a source of wonder and joy for Angela. Now as she walked in a local park covered in the stuff she could see her two favourite people loved the stuff even more than her.

“Mutti! Mutti! Can I go play?” Kamilah tugged at her mother’s restrictive hand as she tried to make a break for the open field.

“Ok, but stay where we can see you.” Angela let her daughter go, letting the child sprint into the snow. She turned to her girlfriend and laughed. “Go on then.” She smiled when she saw Fareeha’s face, letting her go off in pursuit of her daughter with equal joy.

They spent the morning playing in the snow building snowmen, snow angels and any other snow based construction projects they could think of. Much to Fareeha’s and Kamilah’s disappointment Angela made them take a break for lunch, interrupting their snow fort build project.

“Is it like this all the time?” Fareeha asked. They had retreated from the cold into a local café. She was glad they were indoors as it finally meant she could take off one of her many jackets.

“Only in winter. Although I don’t remember it being this cold.” Angela had much to her disappointment found that her resistance to the cold had waned slightly so she had been forced to use her girlfriend as a heater during the quiet moments.

“I can’t believe you would ever want to leave such a wonderful place.” Fareeha instantly regretted her words.

“If my family was a little more accepting I might have stayed.” Angela said quietly as she brushed away a stray hair from her daughter’s face as she enjoyed her hot chocolate. “I had hoped to move back once I had Kamilah. That didn’t work out obviously.”

Fareeha took Angela’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “You don’t need them, you have us now” she said.

“I do.” Angela smiled.

\---

Angela had a lot of planned activities for their holiday. She had almost every day planned out so that Kamilah and Fareeha could get used to the weather. Once she was certain they could take it she introduced them to her favourite thing; ice skating.

“Fareehali come on.” Angela stood on the ice with her hand out for her girlfriend to take. Since putting on her skates Fareeha had been rooted to the side, refusing to put skate to ice.

“I’m going to fall.” Fareeha said with dread.

“You’ll be fine, look at how well Kamilah is doing.” Angela was immensely proud of her daughter’s progress; she had taken to the ice like a fish to water and was already skating around unassisted. “Just take my hand.”

Gingerly Fareeha took the blonde’s hands and stepped out onto the ice. She managed to get her other foot out too before panicking, forcing her to clutch onto the side with both hands.

“You’re doing great.” Angela said with pride. “Keep one hand on the rail and the other with mine.”

Slowly and cautiously Fareeha made her first attempts to move forward with Angela’s help. It would take her half an hour before she was confident enough to let go of the rail and another half an hour before she let go of Angela’s hands.

“You’re doing it!” Angela giggled with joy when Fareeha took her first unassisted steps. ”I’m so proud of you!” She didn’t mind when Fareeha asked for help once more and she was more than happy to skate hand in hand with her girlfriend for the rest of the afternoon while their daughter skated rings around them.

\---

“And that’s my parents’ house up there.” It was their final day in Switzerland so the pair had made a short trip out of town to the top of a small mountain after a minor detour to a local bank at Angela’s request. From the peak Angela could point out her family home.

“Impressive” Fareeha nodded. “And you grew up there?”

“I did.” Angela said quietly. “My mother and father still live there, my uncle and aunt are two doors down. Almost all of my extended family live within a few kilometres of each other.”

“Mama! Mutti! Look what I made.” Ever since discovering snow angels Kamilah made them wherever she went.

“Well done my sweet.” Angela said as she dusted the snow off her child. “Why don’t you build a snowman? Just stay where we can see you.” With Kamilah distracted she turned back to her girlfriend and her family home beyond it.

“Do you miss them?” Fareeha asked as she wrapped an arm around her love.

Angela shook her head. “I have you two, how could I?”

“They are your family. I still occasionally miss my parents.” Fareeha admitted.

“You’re my family now.” Angela said definitively. “I have Kamilah, the best daughter a mother could ask for and I have you, the most loving, caring, considerate and prefect girlfriend. I couldn’t ask for more.” Angela said before kissing Fareeha softly. They stood together in a comfortable silence looking out over at the view in each other’s arms. “Thank you for coming with me, I don’t think I would have been strong enough to come here by myself. Not after last time.”

Fareeha responded with another soft kiss and a loving embrace, she only wished her jackets were less in the way so she could be closer to her love.

“I think this will be my final trip here.” Angela sighed. “I don’t see any reason to return, my family wants nothing to do with me or you two. I’d much rather spend my time with you.” She said.

“Should we go?” Fareeha asked when she noticed tears begin to form in Angela’s blue eyes.

Angela smiled and shook her head. “Not quite yet, I have one last thing to do. A final act of defiance in my former family’s presence.” She said. She took a deep breath before looking up into her love’s eyes. “Fareeha, when I asked you to come to Switzerland with me it wasn’t just because I wanted to show you my home town. I know we’ve only been dating for a few months but I think that we are really good together. I can see how much you care for me. Not to mention how perfect you are with Kamilah, there is no doubt in my mind that you are the perfect person to raise her with me. I know others will think less of you about your past, or how we met but I don’t care about that any more. I don’t care about anything anyone has to say about our family since we got together. So… if you’ll have me…”

Fareeha gasped when she realised what was happening and Angela lowered herself down onto one knee.

“Fareeha, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So folks thats it. Thankyou everyone who has stuck around over these past few months, its been a joy to write for you and to read your comments. My only wish is that I was better keeping to my own deadlines.
> 
> I think i've left the story in a good place. If someone wanted to pick this story up and continue it they have my blessing and support.
> 
> I know i say this every time but i am truly sorry about the wait.
> 
> Hopefully i'll see some of you on my other story but i know its not for everyone.  
> -OverNoot <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to know what Kamilah looks like think something like this:  
> http://superrisu.tumblr.com/image/148318996817


End file.
